Good Girl, Gone Bad
by Vanessa Riverton
Summary: Setsuna is back after nearly a decade. Hotaru has missed her sorely. But now, Hotaru has a different kind of love for Setsuna. Rated M for language, content and implied themes.
1. Welcome Home!

* * *

**A/N -Yo, once again no AD... BUT I am working on that. And this... and about three other things... but I had to get this one out there. This is beta-read once more by the amazing impersonal. So give her immense credit. Hope you enjoy this story. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – WELCOME HOME!**

It had been nine years since I had last seen her. Nine long years. And now, here we are; Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama and I, waiting for her to come through the arrivals gate. It's a little funny and odd, because I can vividly remember the scene at the departure gates here at the same airport nine years ago.

* * *

_I was frantically rubbing my eyes to dry the tears, but they wouldn't stop falling out. It was the last day Setsuna-mama was with me…no, it was the last moment! But why can't the tears stop...it's all Michiru-mama's fault because she made me drink too much water this morning before we set off to the airport, and now the water's coming back out through my eyes! And it's Haruka-papa's fault too because she said it was good for me and didn't stop Michiru-mama! _

"_Hime-chan, it's alright, she will be back…" Haruka-papa tried to soothe me in her husky voice, as she holds me. _

_But I'm angry at her, so I don't want to reply. I just keep crying. But I want to stop crying! I can't see Setsuna-mama properly with all the tears! _

"_Hime-chan…" Michi-mama tried soothing me too as I feel her hand patting my back gently._

_I'm angry at her too, why isn't anyone stopping Setsuna-mama from leaving me?! And now, I can't see Setsuna-mama properly because of the water-_

"_Hotaru-chan…"_

_Setsuna-mama! But I can't reply, I don't even know which direction she is! I can't see anything- eh? I was lifted into another soft pair of arms; she picked me up from Haruka-papa's embrace! I love her warmth… and now I could see her, though her face is a little blurred…_

"_You'll always be my Hime-chan, no matter what, you know that right?"_

"_D-D-Don't g-g-go..." I coughed out in the midst of my crying._

"_It'll pass quickly, Hime-chan. I'll be back at the time when you need me the most." Setsuna-mama said in a soft and calming, yet firm voice._

_The PA system then announced something, which I took it was for Setsuna-mama's flight departure call, because after the call, she gave a light nuzzle on my cheek and handed me back to Haruka-papa. The last thing I remember about the day is seeing a blurry figure dressed in light purple clothing with a tanned complexion walking further and further away from me until she disappeared from sight._

* * *

I was eight years old when I had last seen her, well, seen her up front, I had seen her in some fashion magazines and some news reports. She left nine years ago when she was offered a once in a lifetime opportunity to work as an assistant to the head of 'Chloe', the international fashion house. After two years there, she began working as a designer at Yves Saint Laurent before she was snapped up by Chanel to become their Head of Design. She had called us several times a week, always wanting to stay in touch with us, but her schedule meant I had not seen her in all these years. She did come home once though, but I was on a school trip in America and I missed her. I was so distraught that I missed her then, but she had told me on the phone not to worry.

Because when she did get to come home, she would make sure she made up for all the lost time.

So now, she was taking a break from fashion and she had told the media it was for a private amount of time. But it was eating at me not knowing her full answer. So, here we are. Haruka-papa, reading a magazine on motorsports while stealing glances at her wrist watch every few seconds, only to sigh loudly after looking at it. While Haruka-papa did this, Michiru-mama sat patiently in her chair and took in the atmosphere in the airport. Me? I was fidgeting, I couldn't help it…I was excited! She was such a big part of my life and to not actually have her here to share everything with me, as my other parents had, just made me eager to make sure she would experience the rest.

"Flight BA657 from Paris to Tokyo has arrived at Gate 19."

The announcement grabbed my attention and I stood up, almost falling over in my enthusiasm. I was quickly caught by my blonde haired parent, who smirked with an eyebrow raised. "Hime-chan, calm down, she's not going anywhere. We're here to pick her up for a reason, remember?"

Haruka-papa ruffled my hair and I laughed nervously. My parents allowed me to speedily race my way to Gate 19, we were at Gate 10 so my run wasn't for very long. As I arrived, I leaned against a wall to regain my breath, but my eyes were fixed on the arrival hall. I watched as over one hundred people walked past yet still not a single glint of green hair was in sight. I frowned in confusion. Taking a step forward, I stood by the seats in the arrivals lounge. There was still no sign of her.

Where was she?

My eyes darted around from person to person as they exited from the hallway connecting the plane to the airport, and still nothing. Then suddenly, my eyes were covered and darkness took over. Soft hands covered my face and I gasped out loud, but a familiar scent hit my nose. I grinned as I heard the voice of the person I had been looking forward to seeing all day.

"Guess who?"

I never let her finish her sentence. I turned around and was greeted with the biggest smile I had ever seen in my life. It was rare she ever smiled, but I knew today she'd make an exception. I hugged her without thinking, my arms wrapped easily around her shoulders; I remember when I was younger and I barely came to her waist and all my hugs were me on my tiptoes desperate to get my arms around her shoulders. But now, here I was; seventeen years old and standing proud at five feet and four inches and embracing the woman I had been missing sorely.

"Setsuna…mama."

I whispered her name softly, my lips were a few centimetres from her ear and I buried my face into the crook of her neck, taking in the rich scent of her emerald coloured hair. After a few moments, I felt her pull back. She put her hands on my shoulders and firmly pushed me back. She had me at arms' length and smiled warmly.

"It's so good to see you, hime-chan." Her eyes gazed into mine and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Arigatou." My answer was barely audible but she smiled, so I knew she heard me. Her eyes broke away from my own and they flitted over my appearance. I saw her eyes widen slightly, before she closed them, I was about to open my mouth to speak but instead heard the sound of Haruka-papa laughing from nearby.

"Sets! You look amazing! How are you?" Haruka enveloped her long time friend into a hug. As soon as Haruka let go, Michiru hugged Setsuna too, and I just stood there, pouting a little, waiting for them to be finished. I mean, I missed her the most! Michiru-ma took a step back and looked up and down at Setsuna,

"You do look great, Setsa." I took a moment while the adults were still talking to look over Setsuna's appearance. They were right, she did look great! Before she left, she was always in a skirt suit, with a frumpy looking shirt, but now? Now, she was standing in front of my, in form fitting black dress trousers, with a matching womens' blazer that had white piping (clearly a suit from her time at Chanel), and she was wearing a simple white cotton shirt underneath and she had high heeled boots underneath that. She was accentuating every single curve and every hint of her feminity and – and why the hell as I noticing her accentuated curves?! I shook my head from my reverie and glanced back up; only to be greeted by three familiar sets of eyes.

"Ready to go, hime-chan?" The voice of Setsuna caused me to smile again and i giddily followed them.

Fifteen minutes later we were inside Haruka-papa's convertible, Setsuna's suitcases had been stuffed into the trunk and now she was sitting beside me, and I was listening to her tell us a story about the Milan Fashion Show and how last minute she had to create a new jacket, and it turns out the top was there but one of the lesser gifted models thought it was a skirt! I giggled uncontrollably, not just because the story made me laugh but because Setsuna was here! I was out of control! She was here after nine years! Her garnet eyes glanced at me and she smiled gently.

"I missed you, Hota-chan." I looked away from her, my skin was burning up. What was wrong with me? I managed to clear my throat and smiled.

"I missed you too, Setsuna-mama." As soon as those words left my mouth, I saw warmth enter her eyes, and I began to swell with happiness.

"So, Setsa, how long you staying for?" Ah, Michiru-mama asked the question I had been dreading and I avoided looking at her. Setsuna was the most sought after designer at the moment, it was probably a month or two, tops till she would be taken from my life again. Before I could stop myself, I had sighed deeply.

"For good, Michiru." My eyes snapped up and I looked at the green-haired woman beside me. For good? She was home for good? Before I knew it the car had stopped and both my parents turned form their seats in the front of the car.

"For good? That's amazing Sets! Are you coming back to – " Setsuna cut off Haruka-papa.

"Yes, Haruka I am. I'll answer all your questions but for now can you keep driving? The light's green." A car horn beeped behind us and Haruka-papa instantly threw the car into gear, her ears tined slightly with pink. I slumped into my seat, enjoying the rush of air over my body as the convertible's top came down. My eyes were closed and I allowed a smile to grace my features and I crossed my arms. She was home for good.

* * *

We pulled up to our mansion and instantly the world seemed brighter. I helped Haruka-papa take the luggage from the car while Michiru-mama took Setsuna-mama into the house. As myself and Haruka-papa made our way into the house, the tomboy blonde I had come to love as my father laughed gently.

"Hime-chan, you sure are glad that Setsuna's back for good. I've not seen you this happy in years." I nodded absentmindedly. I was just happy she was back for good.

As soon as we got indoors, Michiru-mama and I went into the kitchen, the whole 'gang' were planning on coming over in about an hour, to greet the missing member of the group home. As I was placing some pastries in the oven, Setsuna came to the kitchen doorway and leaned against the doorframe.

"What you cooking there, hime?" My face brightened once more and I smiled back to her.

"Pastries. Your favourite ones." My face blushed... what the hell's going on with me? I don't think anyone knows the answer to that one! I looked up ready to talk to Setsuna-mama and my body froze. I wasn't sure what happened to me but I felt awkward as I looked at her; she had taken her blazer off and was stretching and yawning, and I- I couldn't move. I was staring at her in _that_ way.

I ignored the fact I had known this woman since I was a baby and she helped bring me up. All I saw right now was tanned skin glowing, taut muscles that peeped out from her shirt as it rose up her body when she stretched. My eyes took in every delicious inch of her on show. I gulped nervously and licked my lips without thinking as my gaze came to her face and I took in her features; eyes closed, her face looked at peace. She was beautiful; a very beautiful woman. And in that moment; she captivated me.

The sound of Michiru-mama moving behind me snapped me out of my daze and I turned me head away in shame. Good God, Hotaru, what's going on with you?!

"Are you okay, Setsa? You look exhausted!" Michiru-mama's voice was gently yet concerned as she spoke. I didn't look but I could hear Setsuna-mama laugh gently. Oh God... Setsuna-mama? Can I call her that after the way I just looked at her? I ignored that thought and kept my head down, before moving the trays that were beside me from one end of the kitchen to the other.

"The flight was a little tiresome but I'm fine, Michiru... you know me, the night owl. But, I'm just going to take a shower and change, I've been in these clothes since I left Paris and I think I should refresh myself." I heard Michiru-mama make a sound, as though acknowledging Setsuna-ma... – Setsuna-chan's words. God, it's so much easier to call her Setsuna-chan after _that_.

"Well, Setsa, your room is still here and everything is as it always was. I'll send Hota-chan up to get you when everyone gets here." My head jerked to attention when I heard my name and I wasn't sure if I was still blushing from earlier but I didn't care. I couldn't argue with Michiru-mama about sending me up, not right now anyway. I looked to Setsuna-chan and I nodded meekly. She smiled back to me.

"Okay then. See you in a bit." And with that, she left, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief... what was going on with me? I decided to talk to someone about it. But not Michiru-mama, she would know straight away and I couldn't handle something I wasn't sure about being thrown in my face. This was probably just some misplaced affection couple with out of control hormones. I read that in a book once, that sometimes this comes about between adolescents and older adults... but that was not so common between women. Ah, I need to talk to the expert on this!

"Michiru-mama, where is Haruka-papa?" My aqua-haired mother turned to me and replied with a smile.

"She's in the lounge setting up the balloons, Hota-chan. Why, what's wrong?" I shook my head,

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to her quickly." Michiru smiled at me as I made my way to the lounge.

* * *

I watched Haruka-papa for a minute and I couldn't help but be completely amused by the fact she was balancing on a chair, her hand high up trying to stick some balloons from the ceiling to the floor as she was singing a song to herself. I cleared my throat and she wobbled on her chair for a moment, I stepped forward, steadying her leg and smiled up at her as she looked down and saw me. She stuck the balloons in place then smiled at me as she jumped off the chair.

"Yo, hime-chan, what's up?" I looked down at the floor and scuffed my foot along the carpet.

"Haru-papa... did you ever like someone you weren't supposed to?" I looked up and saw teal eyes had widened, and two blonde eyebrows had risen too.

"You mean... _like_ like?" I nodded, she laughed gently, "Is it Chibiusa-chan, Hime-chan?" My eyes went wide and I spluttered ungraciously. She laughed at me gently again.

"Haha... I thought so, you two are pretty close and you spend a lot of time at her house – "I had to stop her before she went any further. God, what will Chibiusa say when I tell her about this.

"Whoa. Haruka-papa. It's not Chibiusa-chan! She is ONLY my best friend... what I meant was... did you ever have a crush on someone you weren't meant to... like a teacher or something." Haruka cocked her head at me and looked confused. Then she thought hard before blushing. She looked around and seemed to be 'checking that the coast was clear'. She leaned in close to me and grinned as she whispered.

"Before I met your Michiru-mama, I was at this athletics academy. I had this smoking hot teacher, I'm talking a body that would make you melt at your knees. Anyway, I was crushing on her. Bigtime. And I wanted to try some of that old Tenoh magic but I couldn't... she could have gotten in trouble. But she was super hot and used to wink at me... oh yeah she wanted me..." I could tell the blonde was trailing so I brought her back on topic.

"So, you didn't do anything? Like pursue her I mean?" Haruka shook her head instantly and I felt dumb, of course not baka, Michiru-mama's here isn't she?

"Course not, hime-chan. She would have lost her job! That's not worth it... why are you asking? You like your teacher? I met her didn't I? Isn't she like sixty?"

"I don't like my teacher Haru-papa!" I must have whined pretty loud because Michiru-mama appeared in the lounge a moment later, a curious look on her features. God, this could only get worse.

"What's going on, you two?" I turned to give Haru-papa the secret gesture not to say anything but it was too late.

"Hota-chan was just talking to me about love." My face paled and I saw Michiru-mama's face turn to one of genuine shock. Yeah, this was definitely getting worse.

"Love, Hota-chan?" I turned to Michiru-mama and opened my mouth to talk.

"Not love, Michiru-mama... just about... morals." Technically, it was morals! She gave me a look that said 'what do you mean? Explain!' So I took a deep breath.

"I just wanted to know if Haruka-papa had ever liked someone she wasn't supposed to." My sentence was eerily quiet and met with the same response.

"As in _like _like? Is it Chibi – "

"NO! It's not her! Ah, you know what? Forget I said anything!" Annoyed, I walked back into the kitchen, intent on forgetting what was said. I put myself into all the kitchen tasks at hand, unaware of the time. I walked back into the lounge sometime later and both my parents were talking in hushed tones on the lounge. As I entered, they went silent and Michiru-mama looked at me, and gestured for me to sit beside her, so I did. What did they want? Please don't tell me they've arranged a marriage between me and Chibiusa-chan, I don't think I could handle that catastrophe!

"Hime-chan?" My mother's voice was so sweet and calm, I loved it, "You do know your teacher is four times your age, ne?" I looked at her and nodded my head – my teacher was ancient, everyone knew that. She seemed to sigh a breath of relief. "Thank God, don't think I could handle that parental drama just yet. Hime-chan, just stick to your own age group if you're going to have a crush... it's safer." I nodded once more, that answered my question. No, I'm not supposed to like her. Michiru-mama wasn't done though, she smiled once more, "You know, Chibiusa-chan is only one year younger than you." She winked, and once more I paled. I stood up, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Listen to me! Chibi and I are just friends! Ew, that would be like dating my sister!" 'Huh, yeah and dating your Setsuna-_mama_ would be better huh?' Date? Where the hell did that come from?! "I can't stay around you two and I give it five minutes before you plan our wedding!" That got a giggle out of them and Michiru glanced over at the clock.

"Well, now we've cleared that up, can you go and do me a favour, hime-chan?" I nodded without thinking, "Go and get Setsa for us? The gang should be here soon."

I wanted to argue and say 'Hell, no you go and get that green-haired temptress' but then I thought that may be seen as somewhat suspicious. So I gave a weak smile nodded and made my way upstairs. I walked past Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama's bedroom, and my own before I stopped at the very last bedroom at the end of the hallway. There was no noise from within. I took a deep breath and knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." I took one more breath before opening the door; I opened my mouth to speak but then was stopped once again. She had changed. She was in a tight pair of jeans, dark denim and a light lilac top, that clung to the top half of her torso then just below her bust flowed elegantly. Oh god, I was staring at her chest and I think she noticed, because she just cleared her throat and she is now looking at me a clouded look in her eyes.

"Hotaru-chan, what is it?" She seemed cold to me right now. I smiled weakly.

"Michiru-mama wanted me to check you were okay, people should be arriving – " I was cut off by the sound of the doorbell and I laughed it off, "... right about now." She chuckled at the comedic timing of the 'gang' arriving. I turned to leave but heard her gentle voice calling out to me.

"Hotaru-chan?" I looked at her, my throat was dry and scratchy and my palms suddenly started to sweat. "Are you okay hime-chan? It's just that... you seem a little upset with me. In the kitchen you didn't even look at me," 'Oh if only she knew!'"I'm sorry if it's because you think I've neglected you or something these past few years but I plan to make it up to you now. We got nine years to catch up on!" She smiled once more to me and I grinned back. For some reason, the idea of nothing but quality time with my Setsuna-mama appealed to me.

"I'm not upset with you, Setsuna-... I just... I'm going through something weird right now, that's all. Bad timing, but it has nothing to do with you! I'm glad you're back... and I'd really like to catch up." Okay I was rambling... how pathetic am I? Like some schoolgirl in lo – whoa. No, no, no no!

"Okay Hota-chan, well, let me get finished up here and I'll see you downstairs. By the way who's going to be here?" She bent over her bed to her suitcase and my gaze was involuntarily drawn to her backside. I know I should be ashamed, but in this moment in time I can't be. I'm just staring at her. She seems to be someone completely different. She has more confidence, she's still quiet but she has something about her and as for her appearance... wow. Nine years and she looks better than she ever did. But I had taken too long to answer a simple question – time to speak, Hotaru!

"Er... Usako, Mamoru, Chibi, Rei, Mina, Ami, Mako, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu." Her interest was piqued as I said the last couple of names.

"Taiki-kun's going to be here? Wow, I've not seen him in a decade." I don't know why but that comment flared up a feeling in me I had never felt with Setsuna. Not when she talked about men. But I knew the feeling. I was jealous. Okay, now there was no denying it; the staring, the thoughts about her and the jealousy all lead me to one conclusion; I liked her.

As in '_like'_ like.

* * *

**A/N2 - So, there it is so far... thoughts? feelings? Where do you see this going? All comments welcome. Ja ne -VR**


	2. Spend Some Time With Me

**A/N - Yo, once again no AD (yet so hurrah), but who cares when I bring you Hota-Sets goodness! So, anyhow enjoy this new chapter :D And thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter... muchos appreciado fo sho. -VR  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – SPEND SOME TIME WITH ME**

Five weeks.

That's how long it's been since she came home. It's also the exact same number of weeks she has been seeing Taiki-kun. It happened at the party – I saw it with my own two eyes. He arrived a bit late with his brothers and they started talking with Ami at first about a foreign ballet that they had all seen that was performed in Tokyo and Paris in the same year. Soon after Ami went to join Makoto (who was arguing with Haruka over a baseball match) both Ami and Michiru-mama spent a good long while being the 'peacekeepers' between the two. While that happened, I noticed that Taiki and Setsuna were nowhere to be found.

At first I shrugged it off, but after a while my pink-haired best friend came bounding up to me with a grin on her face and she told me that she had seen Setsuna talking with Taiki out at the back. That was when he had asked her out to dinner. And she said yes. And tonight, she was ready for her fifteenth date with him. And I was ready for my fifteenth sleepover at Chibiusa's.

Yup, you guessed it. I was avoiding being at the house when Setsuna had her dates.

So, here I am, sitting on the sofa, my rucksack on the floor beside me and staring at my watch. A few more moments passed and I sighed heavily. I stood up and made my way to the stairs, leaning against the banister. "Haruka-papa, can you hurry up? I'm meant to be at Chibi-chan's in fifteen min – "I stopped shouting up the stairs when _she_ appeared at the top.

Dressed in a maroon silk halter style dress and simple heels.

My mouth was still agape and she smiled at me. "Hey, Hime-chan... Are you at Chibiusa-chan's again tonight?"

She descended the stairs with elegance as usual and I took a step back, trying to avoid any possibly awkward contact. She made her way to the sofa and sat at the opposite end to where I sat before.

"Yeah, I am. She is my best friend, you know," and a silence ensued which made me felt awkward.

She was still staring at me with those crimson eyes of hers. She smiled gently."I know that, Hota-chan... though, there is a lot more I have yet to learn about you."

I don't know why but when she said that I grinned like an idiot... then the doorbell chimed. I automatically answered the door, goofy grin still in place. And that grin fell as soon as I opened the door and saw _him_."Good evening, Hotaru-chan. Is Setsuna here?"

Setsuna? No honorifics? What the - ? Did I miss something?!

I managed to keep my composure as I stepped aside and smiled, not half as happy a smile as I had just seconds before but it was a smile nonetheless. Setsuna rose from the sofa and approached Taiki as he held out a bouquet of flowers out for Setsuna."Thank you, Taiki-kun."

I let out a breath of relief in my mind as I heard that she had added 'kun' to his name. She took them and smelled them when a small smile playing across her face and suddenly I had that feeling again – that jealous feeling. I was soon saved by the sound of a certain blonde haired tomboy rushing down the stairs. "Sorry, I'm running late hime-chan, that was my manager on the phone and – oh... hey Taiki-kun, what's up?"

Haruka began conversing with the annoying brown haired man. I felt a little awkward, so I decided to head to the kitchen and get a glass of water. The cool liquid relieved my scorching throat and I downed the entire glass in one go. As I placed the glass in the sink, I put one hand to my head and whispered quietly to myself.

"Come on, Tomoe... don't act like such a baby," I thought I was alone when I spoke to myself... I was clearly mistaken as I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

I spun around on the spot and saw that Setsuna was standing all of five feet away from me. I gulped nervously again and my hands clung to the worktop surface nearest to me."Excuse me Hota-chan, but I just wanted to put these in water... I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation."

I blushed heavily but I took some refuge in the fact I didn't say anything too stupid. I looked at the flowers in her hand and smiled, desperate to change the subject from me rambling to myself. I held out my hand and gestured to the flowers, "Let me do it... you have to go on your date."

My teeth gritted a little as I eked out the last part of my sentence but somehow, I managed to cover it up with a half-smile. Setsuna smiled and held the flowers out from her body and instinctively I took the flowers from her hand. Her hand brushing mine and my skin tingled at the simple touch. My skin once again felt as though it was on fire. I turned around, not even being able to look at her.

"Arigatou, Hotaru... I have to go now, but I'll see tomorrow, ne?" I nodded, still unable to bring myself to speak.

I thought she had left and I was ready to start breathing again when I could feel her sweet, hot breath from behind me. My eyes widened and I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Have fun at Chibi-chan's, Hime."

And her lips seared into my cheek gently.

I stood dead still as I heard her shoes clattering across the kitchen and then dull out due to the carpet in the living room. My hand flew to my cheek and I smiled briefly before I thought of how stupid I was. She had just called me Hime-chan. Hime-chan for Christ's sakes! She could only ever see me as her little princess... her daughter. My heart sank. I put the flowers into a vase and filled it with water. I placed the vase on the kitchen table and glared at the flowers - his flowers, his stupid flowers. I needed to talk to Chibiusa and I needed to talk to her now. I stormed into the living room and picked up my rucksack, Haruka-papa said nothing and grabbed her keys, sensing my bad mood and just following me as I stomped to the car and she drove me to my best friend's house in utter silence.

* * *

The great thing about Chibiusa is that I've known her since I was a child. Best friends for nearly fifteen years now. There's not a thing I don't know about her and there's not a thing she doesn't know about me. She even knows about my _little _crush on a certain green haired woman. At first she was...shocked I guess you could say.

* * *

"_Setsuna?... As in Setsuna-mama?!"_

_I nodded as my best friend's voice rose an octave. She looked at me with widened eyes then began giggling uncontrollably before falling back onto her bed._

"_That's funny, Hota-chan, you nearly had me going there!" I bit my lip nervously as Chibiusa continued laughing._

"_I'm not joking, Chibi-chan!" I fell back onto the bed, next to my friend. _

_She stopped laughing and propped up on one elbow and looked at me. "Seriously?... Why?" I closed my eyes and thought for a second. _

_Why?_

_I sighed, "I don't know. I just... feel different around her now. It happened in an instant! Just like that!" I snapped my fingers for emphasis and Chibiusa giggled at me._

"_Man, this is so weird Taru-chan... I mean... she's like sooo old!" I laughed at my friend._

"_She's not old! She's only... how old is she?" We both shrugged. _

_I didn't care. She wasn't old to me. Chibiusa sat up on her bed. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" I raised an eyebrow and scoffed._

"_Good, 'cause if you do, I'll tell your parents that you're not at mine on Sundays but where you really are." I started giggling as she saw my friend lose the colour from her face._

"_You w-w-wouldn't – "_

"_Hahaha no I wouldn't, but it was so funny to see your reaction!" A pillow went flying across the room and straight into my face._

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru weren't at home in the night; they were out at some work event of Mamoru's. As soon as Haruka's car pulled up, the front door to the Chiba household flew open and Chibiusa stood against the doorframe, in her pink short shorts, white wife-beater and a smirk on her face. She took note of her friends face and grinned, "In a bad mood, Hota-chan?"

I scowled at my best friend and walked into the house.

I could see Haruka standing by her car, torn between following me into the house and saying hi to Chibiusa and getting back in the car, letting whatever was bothering me be handled by my best friend. The latter must have been certainly more appealing choice because I stormed into the house, not even saying goodbye to the blonde. Chibiusa turned to me as she closed the door and slumped beside me.

"Is she out again?"

I nodded slowly, my face still forming a frown. Chibiusa sighed then there was silence again. I felt bad- every time I came here lately all I did was rant, bitch and moan.

"Yeah... and I'm not even angry anymore at the fact she's out with him! It's the fact she said she wanted to spend more time with me, catch up with me and she's barely spent a day with me," I pouted as I finished speaking and Chibiusa giggled at me.

"Aww, jealous Taru-chan? You look so cute when you're jealous," And with that she grabbed my cheek and pinched it.

I kept a straight face and glared at her for a second before swatting her hand away playfully. "And if you think that's bad, they still think I have a crush on you! Honestly, what goes through their minds?!" Chibiusa giggled and I looked at her, completely at a loss.

"Well, you could do worse than me! They could think you have a crush on Seiya-kun! Oh my God! Haruka would kill him if that were true!" I couldn't help but laugh as I saw my friend's active imagination go into overtime with the fantasies in her mind.

"Yeah, but as long as they don't know I got a crush on Sets... then that's all that matters," Chibiusa nodded her head at that solemnly and we were covered in silence – I really have a knack for that, don't I? But it doesn't matter, because as silent as we are, it's comfortable, I know she's thinking (that takes time) and I needed to calm down, we knew each other that well. Best friends for life, after all.

"Just remember Hota, this is a dangerous thing to play around with... steer clear of her. Could you imagine what would happen if you did anything and someone found out? It could do a lot of damage to both of you."

I was astounded at her seriousness but then she got that devious glint in her eye and my awe was soon replaced with disgust, "But if you do sleep with her, tape it – you could treasure the memory and make a profit. Plus, it'd be hot."

"You're unbelievable sometimes, you know that?"

She nodded and stuck her tongue out at me before grinning like a fool.

"Let's forget all this depression, Hota-chan, I got some movies and popcorn with our name on it and this amazing coconut cake with my name on it!" I followed my friend with a smile, as she lead me into the kitchen and began telling me all about her and Helios' secret rendezvous and the latest 'super cute kitty bag' he just bought her. The night passed quickly, we fell asleep in front of the TV, with 'Stardust' playing in the background and Chibi's hand stuck in the popcorn bowl.

* * *

I slept well, and not a single thought of Setsuna entered my mind. I had fun, relaxing time at Chibiusa's... that is, until I heard the distinct but unwelcome sound of my cell-phone ringing.

**"_If she does it like this, will you do it like that? If she touches like this, will you touch her like that?"_**

"Ugh, Hota, answer your phone... I can hear your gay ringtone from over here!"

I threw a pillow at my sleepy pink-haired friend before searching my rucksack and taking out my phone. I didn't even bother looking at the caller ID. I just flipped the phone open and spoke into it – quite rudely.

"Hello?" I even crossed my arms and sighed loudly.

I stole a look at my watch – who the hell would be calling me at 9am?! I knew this wouldn't be Haruka-papa or Michiru-mama because they knew better than to call before noon when I was at Chibiusa-chan's.

"_Is this a bad time, hime-chan?"_

My eyes widened as soon as I heard _her_ voice.

"Er... n-n-no, Setsuna...mama. Wh-what is it?" As soon as I uttered out the older woman's name, I saw Chibiusa suddenly leap out of her makeshift bed with a smirk over her face as she made her way to me.

I turned around, intent on ignoring her in case she tried to distract me.

"_Ah, good, I wanted to check what time you were coming home, I figured we could go shopping today and spend a day together. Shall I pick you up from Chibi-chan's?"_

YES! A whole freaking day with her, me and her, shopping and spending time together! I grinned and nodded, I heard giggling from behind me.

"She can't see you nod, Taru-koi."

My eyes widened. I turned around to Chibiusa-chan and saw that she had a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

"_Taru-koi?" _

Setsuna sounded as shocked as I looked; my mouth was still unable to help me vocalize my thoughts however my eyes were shooting daggers at Chibiusa, so it wasn't all bad. I threw the nearest pillow to me at her and it hit her straight in the head.

"Don't worry about her, Sets, she's just being an idiot... You wanted to hang out right?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line and I held my breath – what's with all the damned drama?!

"_Um... we can just hang out tomorrow... when you're not so busy with Chibiusa. I'll, er, see you when you get home." _And just like that the phone went dead.

What the hell?

She sounded so hurt at the end, like she was disappointed or something. Why did she start sounding all weird around me? What happened that made her so –

"Did she hang up, Taru?" My head snapped to the cause. Chibiusa's eyes widened as she took in my 'death-stare'. "Hey now, Hotaru... y-you know I-I was j-just kiddin' with that, Taru-koi stuff, right?"

"Why the hell did you say that?! She got all weirded out because of you! She'll probably go and tell Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama that she heard you and then they'll definitely think we're together! Jesus, Chibi, what are you? My friend or my foe?!" By the time I had finished ranting, I had Chibiusa-chan cowering on the sofa, tears brimming in her eyes.

"S-sorry, Hotaru-chan... I was just playing around." I sighed before sitting down beside my best friend.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you Chibi-chan. I shouldn't take my anger out on you."

"It's not your anger that scared me; it was your pent-up sexual frustration," She smirked and I glared at her.

"Wanna see the frustration again?"

She shook her head furiously. I scoffed then looked at my watch. "I should get home before my parents decide to throw an engagement party for us."

I stood up and began searching for my rucksack and belongings, throwing them all haphazardly into my bag. As I stood up, preparing to make my way home where I could defuse possible marriage arrangements as well take a much needed soak in the tub, when I noticed it was eerily quiet. I turned to Chibiusa-chan, who seemed to be thinking deeply. I was instantly concerned as my friend thinking could only mean something gravely serious was occurring.

"Chibi-chan, what's wrong?"

Her eyes met mine, and were shimmering with an intensity I rarely saw. "I... I want you to promise me that you won't do anything rash, Hotaru. I know it's you and that entire sentence makes no sense because you're Hotaru 'I never make mistakes' Tomoe... But I care deeply for you and Setsuna-chan... please... I need you to promise me that you won't do anything stupid and make any mistakes."

How could I refuse my friend?

She was making such a sincere request... she truly did care for me, and she wanted no harm to come to me or Sets. I nodded and I made the promise. "I won't Chibi-chan, don't worry. I better go though; I actually think Michiru-mama would have ordered you a bridal gown by now."

We both shuddered, "Anyway, ja ne, Chibi-chan."

She saw me to the door as I left, beginning my long walk home; I decided to power walk, I had to put a stop to the gossiping that Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama would inevitably have already started about me and Chibi-chan. I had some serious walking to do.

* * *

"I'm home!"

As soon as I took my key from the front door, I heard the rushing of feet from the living room. As I turned, I was met with a blonde with a grin as big as a Cheshire cat. "Hey, Hime-chan... oh, what, you didn't bring your girlfriend home?"

I shook my head in despair as I took my shoes off and placed them by the door and dropping my bag by the door too. "For the last time, she is not my girlfriend! She is my best friend! How many more times do I have to say that?!" All my blonde haired father did was chuckle gently.

"You know, Hime, your Michiru-mama was just _my _friend in my youth too."

My jaw slacked before I could stop it, I began walking into the living room soon after, my skin flushing due to my embarrassment of my parent's insistence I was in love with my best friend. "I don't know where you get these ideas, Haruka-papa! I do not love Chibiusa, and she does not love me!"

I heard my father scoff behind me, "Oh, I don't know about that, Hime, you are her Taru-koi apparently, ne, Setsa?"

I stopped in my tracks as I entered the living room.

Setsuna and Michiru-mama were sitting on a sofa together. Michiru-mama had one eyebrow cocked and a smirk gently gracing her face, and Setsuna... well, Setsuna was drinking a cup of tea and hadn't bothered to look at me. "Hai, Haruka, that's what I heard. Hotaru is Chibiusa's koi...or so it would seem."

I detected no playfulness in her voice and that made me curious. Usually, something like this would be an ideal situation for these three to absolutely rip my pride and dignity to shreds and yet Setsuna was the only one not mocking or taunting me. Is it weird that I felt a little...disappointed? I guess it must have shown because Michiru and Haruka were quiet and I felt Haruka-papa hug me from behind.

"We're only joking around Hime... she's a sweet girl. And hey, at least you have a crush on someone your age now!" I turned around my cheeks turning bright red and my eyes wide. Before I could speak, I could hear Setsuna speak up.

"A crush on someone her own age? Who else is she going to have one on?" I saw Haruka-papa grin and I instinctively covered her mouth with my hand and thanked the Gods for my improved reflexive skills. My plan was foiled however when I forget that my other parent knew what I didn't want to be said.

And she said it. Damn.

"Hime-chan came to Haruka a few weeks ago with a love problem... bless her, a crush on an older woman. Kawaii, ne?"

I could have freaking died on the spot.

My hand fell from Haruka's mouth and the blonde began laughing at my reaction and Michiru-mama gave the tomboy a scolding look. I however couldn't bring myself to be here for one more moment."Are you two on a mission to constantly embarrass me or something?! Can't you give me a freaking break?!"

And like the emotional and angst ridden teen I was, I stormed off. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, and made my way to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I drew myself a bath, the steam rose steadily from the water's surface and I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath; it smelt of lavender. I grinned and opened my eyes; I began stripping my clothes off and threw them to the hamper in the bathroom.

* * *

I always find that the first step into a hot bath is the best; it hurts at first but it feels so good. I always feel so refreshed. I love it when the water glides over my skin and instantly relieves my dry skin. I love the smell of lavender as I lay back in the bath and take it in. This is my refuge, and no-one can barge in here, no-one can question me. It's just me. Me and my thoughts. Oh God, my thoughts. My thoughts are plagued by her lately. She has taken over not only my every waking thought but my subconscious thoughts too. In the past few weeks, I've woken up, drenched in sweat and-

-Something else wet that most certainly was not sweat.

I've been unable to control myself. If I'm in my bed, my hand slides down, I can't stop myself... I just get this feeling; sparked by the image of green hair, tanned skin and her ass in _those_ jeans. Right 

now, that feeling is making its way from my head down to the pit of my stomach and my hand slides down my bare chest and rests just south of my bellybutton.

Oh God...

I always think I can just say no and let this be it, just that feeling of arousal lingering and I ignore it before it goes any further – and every time I give in... God, I'm so weak but it feels so damned good.

I close my eyes and let the water take me away to another place.

* * *

_I'm at a beach and I'm in the water, the sun is blazing down. _

_I come out of the water and make my way over to my stuff. There's a parasol, my beach towel... and there is Setsuna. All laid out and waiting patiently for me, in just a two-piece, light lilac. She holds out her arms and I fall into her; her skin is soft and smooth and she smells like lavender. Her lips brush my ear and I shudder, but yearn for more. My hands caress her back and I lightly scratch my nails in the small of her back, she gasps and moans my name straight into my ear. My body shivers and she lustfully grabs me by my waist and attacks my lips with her own. She is soft and I need her. Her hands brush across my breast and I gasp. She doesn't stop, her mouth attacks my neck and her other hand glides across my wet, sensitive centre, she is teasing and pleasuring me and – _

* * *

"Oh, f-fuck!"

Despite the heat in the bath, I am shivering. Oh crap, that was freaking intense. I whimper without thinking as I take note, or rather I can feel, how sensitive I am _down there_. I gently remove my hand and I shake as I rush past the very sensitive tip. Oh God, that felt good. At first, I felt so weird and wrong for touching myself over _her_, but that feeling does not go away! I tried to distract myself with thoughts of school or events and it kept coming back to that. And now, I willingly act on it.

Even in my most stressed of moments, when I want a release – instead of reaching for a bottle or a razor like every other angst-ridden teen my age, I reach for the lower half of my body.

And it works, like now, after my body has calmed from its indescribable high, my breathing is calmer, my body feels relaxed, I no longer care that everyone seems to think me and Chibiusa are in love. I know my heart is bound to someone else. Hopelessly bound. I sigh – God, love, lust, all of it – it's so unnecessarily painful, isn't it? Like I needed all this crap to inform me life's not fair. Duh. I had no idea how long I had lain in the bath, but soon the water became cold, the smell of the lavender disappeared and my skin was beginning to wrinkle a little. I frowned, and then a knock at the door caused me to forget about my pruny skin.

"Hota-chan, are you okay in there?" I sigh loudly as I hear Haruka-papa at the other side of the door.

"Yes."

A silence.

Usually my rude answer would be left at that but Haruka-papa seems intent on annoying me today by trying to be there for me – goodness, why do my parents have to be so understanding? Can't they be like other parents – oblivious to my very existence? God!

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm taking your Michiru-mama out for a bit, we'll be back later."

"Fine, Haruka-papa," I answered but I couldn't hear her walk away after I replied, though I did hear her sigh.

"Gomen, Hime-chan, we didn't mean to upset you. We'll talk to you later though, when you're ready. If you need us, call us... but if you don't need us, the old hag is downstairs."

My eyes widened as I realised who the old hag was, I sat up in the bath, the cold air hitting my skin and causing me to shiver.

"Y-you mean Setsuna's here?" I ducked into the water a little, shit that didn't help, it's really cold too!

"Yeah... ah look we gotta go, I promised to take your Michiru-mama to lunch at the Trocadero. We'll talk later, okay Hime."

I slumped back into the bath, my hair instantly soaked as I let my dark locks into the water. I took a deep breath – it was going to be okay, I could handle one day in the house with Setsuna...

Right?

* * *

Wrong. So very wrong.

I couldn't have been more wrong if I tried. I had the intent on spending the day relaxing; just watching some movies and taking it easy. But what I had planned changed to something else...

* * *

_I came out from my bath and got changed into some flannel pyjama bottoms and a camisole. I headed downstairs._ _I sat down on the sofa and grabbed the remote, channel surfing at the fastest possible rate I could._

"_TV sucks," It was a simple statement, not to mention truthful._

"_Yes, I try to avoid it as much as possible." _

_My body froze as I heard her voice. _

_Setsuna was standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen, a mug in her hand and she was stirring her hot drink. I can only assume that it's tea._

"_Yeah... I don't usually watch it; it's just there's nothing else to do today."_

_I was surprised I managed to sound as nonchalant as I did. SCORE ONE FOR HOTARU! Setsuna chuckled softly and made her way over to me, placing her mug on the coffee table and standing in front of me, arms crossed over her chest._

"_Why didn't you say so Hota? If it's because you're bored, I'm pretty sure I can change that." I'm pretty freaking sure I squeaked – actually squeaked - as she spoke, but she soon grinned and took me by my hand, lifting my from the sofa._

"_Hota, go upstairs," My heart instantly skipped a beat, "And get changed. I'm taking you out!" My heart stopped._

"_O-out?" She nodded and put her index finger on her chin._

"_Hai, it's time to go shopping!" She clapped her hands excitedly, my face fell._

_Oh crap._

* * *

So, I know what you're thinking, what's the big freaking deal right? It's just shopping? No, no it's not _just_ shopping. Shopping with Setsuna is being paraded around in shops, watching every single person turn their heads to look at her, watching countless men (and some women) checking her out in every single store. And now, we're in some stupid shop looking for some summer clothes. The only reason I've not complained once today was because I was finally getting my Setsuna time. Finally! I'm not really into shopping, I mean I go when I need something but I don't go as a hobby – spending all my money on things I don't really need isn't the best hobby in the world if you ask me. But... if you were to ask Setsuna or most of the other women in my life, they'd instantly disagree with me. Thank God for Haruka-papa.

"Hota-chan, what do you think of this?"

My head instantly turns to Setsuna. She's standing in the swimwear section – can't I catch a single break today? Clearly not; as I near to her, I can see she is holding up a two piece bikini. Oh crap, beathe Hotaru, breathe! For Gods' sakes, calm down!

"Well?" Setsuna held it up against her body and instantly I imagined her full form being covered by the mauve two-piece.

Oh crap, it's that bathroom dream all over again – SHIT! I turn my head away and pretend to be interested in another rack of clothing. "It's okay. I wouldn't wear something like that, but I think it'd suit you."

Phew, smooth. Not a bad cover. Setsuna nods her head and places the bikini back on the rack.

"Hmm, maybe. But I know you wouldn't wear something like that," she turns to me and looks me up and down, and I'm suddenly dying under her gaze.

She is glancing at everywhere but my eyes and for a split second I convince myself that she's looking at me in _that _way. God, get a grip Tomoe! "But I think a one piece swimsuit is more your taste... need I ask what colour you'd like it in?"

She grins and I look down, from my black jeans, converse matched with my black blouse. Hmm, maybe she doesn't need to ask. "Don't be afraid to try colour, Hota-chan. Oh, here, try this one, a chocolate brown would go great with your complexion. Fair skinned people should always wear brown, compliments their skin type well."

She smiled at me.

Everything she said just went way over my head. I take the swimsuit and hold it in my hands. She cocks an eyebrow and grins. "So, are you going to change right here?" I splutter and she laughs once more.

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"Hota-chan, go and try it on. C'mon, we need to get some things for summer. Go and try it, for me, please?"

She said 'for me'. How could I refuse?

I sigh and make my way over to the changing rooms with Setsuna following behind. She stood outside my changing room as I got changed. In the middle of me putting on this swimsuit, I grunted, how I hated doing things like this. I heard Setsuna giggle.

"Everything okay in there, Hotaru?"

"Yeah, everything's just peachy." I'm pretty sure though she couldn't see me, she knew I was scowling because she stopped laughing and instead sighed.

"Hota-chan, c'mon, it's just one swimsuit and no-one will see it but me," and I stopped moving as soon as I heard that. I gulped. Only she would see it? I don't think she realised her slip up but she took me absolute silence as an indication to explain what she had just said. "I mean, I know you have issues like every other teenage girl, but you've really matured and...filled... out nicely. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"I know that."

God, why is putting on a swimsuit so difficult? With much effort and the swimsuit on, I spared a glance at myself in the mirror in the changing room. Oh man – this is on the verge of being too tight... no, not tight... but it's fitted and I feel uncomfortable, this is so not me.

"Is it on, Hota?"

I sigh loudly. "Yes, Setsuna...mama." Oh man, if I forget one more 'mama' around her it's going to cause some questions to be raised!

"Well...?" I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Well what?" She laughed once more and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Show it to me, Hota!" Before I could get out a 'nani?!', the door to my changing room began to open, I rushed to it and closed it again.

"What are you doing?!"

"C'mon, Hota, you don't have anything I don't have. I just wanna see how it looks."

"N-n-no! It's fine!" I blushed – she wanted to see how I looked?

Oh if only she meant it in the way I wanted her to. I must have let my guard down for a second because my door opened and Setsuna's face came face-to-face with mine. She smiled warmly then her eyes trailed down my swimming costume. Her jaw clenched somewhat and I smiled inwardly – was that what I thought it was? She opened her mouth once but nothing came out and I could have jumped for joy. After a few more awkward seconds, she backed out and closed the door. What the fuck? Okay that was just straight up confusing! After a few seconds, I heard her speak quietly;

"I, er... I'll let you get changed, Hotaru."

* * *

The drive home was deadly quiet like a dead scream ripped the car's noise apart and built a silent wall around us. I didn't get it. She was acting like she was angry with me. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel hard, her knuckles nearly turning white and her lips were pursed. She seemed to be glaring out at the road. I was leaning against my window and I couldn't help but pout- this day was turning out to be weird, maybe no more Sets-Hota time would be a good thing? I really wonder. I looked over to her and saw her eyes whipping back to the road. Was that – was she looking at me? I kept my gaze on her before clearing my throat.

"Setsuna?"

"What?" God, her voice sounded so harsh and it caused me to widen my eyes in surprise, and I knew my jaw was slack.

"N-nothing."

I sat back, hiding my face from her. I heard her sigh."Gome, Hota-chan... I didn't mean to snap."

I didn't respond, she should know if I don't argue it means I've accepted the apology. She cleared her throat as the care came to slow at a red light.

"Hotaru?" I ignored her so let's see how she likes it! "Hime-chan?" Aw man! She Hime-chan'd me! I can't ignore that. I turn my head to her and I see she looks unsure. She turns her head back to the road but she still talks to me, "Is Chibiusa your koibito?"

What...the...fuck?!

Where did that come from? Oh yeah... Chibi being an ass earlier that day, I really must hit her back for that... hard. I giggle as I imagine Chibiusa's reaction and Setsuna turns back to me, her eyes hard. I shake my head, "No... she's not my love, my lover, my girlfriend, or anything like that. She is my best friend... and a complete idiot."

Sets cracked a smile – victory! A-ha, now we're getting somewhere.

"Ah... Haruka and Michiru were sure you were... but I took your reaction earlier to mean something otherwise. I'd be willing to bet my life that if the person you liked were mentioned, you'd probably go all quiet and blush, right?" She raised her eyebrow to me and I went quiet and blushed. I'm so glad she did not catch on then.

Another silence.

"So... girls, eh? I think that's something you left out of our phone conversations, Hotaru." The car began moving forward and I gulped nervously.

I had never really told anyone I was into girls, everyone just seemed to kind of understand.

"Er, yeah... well, you know... they say kids wanna be like their parents, right?" Another smile – I am on a roll!

Setsuna turned her eye to look at me. "So... what's her name?" I was confused... who was her? I think my expression said it all because Setsuna looked at me, and chuckled gently, "The girl... the one that confirmed that you knew you liked girls?"

Oh.

I _so_ did not want this conversation... but we're about a minute from home, maybe I can stall this. But there's no harm in sharing right? I mean this is Sets, she'll know if I'm lying!

"Well... it was last year, I got placed in an advanced maths class and had to go to the university for my placement. And my tutor, Ayako... caught my interest shall we say? I never said anything and she was straight as hell so it was pointless, but I pretty much knew from then on."

Setsuna chuckled lightly as we pulled into the driveway to our home. Setsuna killed the engine after she parked. "Wow. So, you really do go for older women?"

I turned bright red as she said this, and remembered what was said earlier... Damn my parents! I decided to take a bold step however... well, bold for me.

"So what if I do?"

Setsuna stopped laughing and she looked at me with no expression whatsoever. Her eyes burned into mine and I felt insignificant. She was overwhelming me and I couldn't take it. She took off her seatbelt but remained in the car as she turned to face me. I kept my eyes on her as she had my complete and undivided attention.

"Do you think I'm old too, Hotaru?"

My mind raced back to how Haruka-papa had been calling Setsuna the old woman, old hag and anything and everything else related to her age that she could. I shook my head as I stared at her.

"No, I don't think you're old at all, Setsuna."

A smile flickered across her face and I felt my heart swell. It was a smile just for me. She looked over at me and her eyes darted to my lips and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Oh my God, she's looking at my lips... what does that mean? My eyes widened as I saw she began to lean over to me, I moved forward, somewhat eagerly. We were separated by only an inch.

"Yo, Sets, that you? Is Hota with you?"

My lips brushed her cheek as I jerked my head back. She turned her head at the last minute and hopped out of the car.

"Hey, Haruka, yeah, we went shopping. Hey, Michi, look at these cute things I got!"

* * *

She ignored me as I walked into the house, following her with the shopping. She stayed in the living room, showing Michiru-mama all the things she had bought. Haruka-papa looked at me – she was completely lost on the 'cuteness 'of a bracelet.

"I'm going to my room for a bit, okay, papa?"

Haruka looked concerned at me – I suppose I can't blame her, I never went to my room before dinner, well not for longer than a few minutes anyway. "Sure... I'll call you down for dinner, Hime."

I know she was staring at me as I made my way up the stairs. As I entered my room, I threw off my jeans and shirt and left them in the corner. I grabbed a pair of shorts and laid in my bed, in my blank tank top. I sighed loudly and closed my eyes.

"Am I going crazy?"

I was talking to myself... I think I just answered that question. But, it seemed like she was going to kiss me. She leaned in first. We were so close, I'm so damned sure that without a doubt, our lips would have touched were it not for the interruption of my parents... why did they come home so early from their day out? I looked over to my clock... okay it was 7pm... not so early. I sighed again and opened my eyes briefly before closing them again and instantly my mind was clouded with thoughts of Setsuna. The way she had looked at my in the changing rooms earlier, she asked me if Chibi was my koibito for crying out loud! What the hell is going on? Can't there be one clear signal? One clear sign of what's going on-

A knock at the door brought me out of my thinking.

"Who is it?"

The door opened and standing there was Setsuna, with a bag in her hand. She placed it on the chair by my desk. I stared at her, propping myself up on my elbows. I didn't know if I should say something or if she was going to. A silence took us over and I couldn't take it.

"What's in the bag, Sets?"

Her eyes remained fixed on my face, her eyes were resolute and her lips were pursed again.

"What happened in the car," okay... she brings it up. That answers that my questions, "was an accident. I have no idea what came over me. It won't happen again."

She looked away at the end of her sentence. What was that? An explanation? An apology?

"It's okay."

She looked up at me instantly and shook her head.

"No, it's not, Hotaru. It's not okay and it will not happen again. Got it?"

I looked confused at her – she seemed to be saying it to me as if she knew that... no way, she couldn't have known!

"Why not?"

She looked at me, her face unchanging. "Is it me?"

I scrunched my face up in confusion before I realised what she meant. Oh no. I gulped.

"Why not?" I decided to deflect back to the other question but my evasive actions seemed to be all she needed to confirm her suspicions.

"Hotaru... this," She pointed to herself then to me, "This shouldn't even need explaining."

And with that, she left my room.

I wanted to cry but couldn't... I didn't go downstairs for dinner when Haruka-papa came to get me. Michiru-mama wanted to talk to me but I ignored her questions and just said I was ill. Why am I being this way? It hurt when Setsuna said we wouldn't happen but I knew that from the start, didn't I? Or was I still holding onto a pathetic fantasy that I'd tell her I loved her, she'd say it back and we'd start a relationship together and live happily ever after?! Man, I am so pathetic... and to top it off…

She's here for good.

* * *

**A/N 2 - So, what did you think of that? Reviews are much appreciated! Take care, ja ne, -VR! And many thanks to impersonal for beta'ing for me again. You smexxi lil mofo, Hota!**


	3. You Could Be Happy

**A/N - Yo. No AD again. I'm working these stories so they all get updated evenly. Fo sho. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks to impersonal for being awesome when I was about to destroy FFN with my powers of smexx. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – YOU COULD BE HAPPY **

I love music. I really do. And I love that my parents love music as well; Michiru-mama lives for it and Haruka-papa knows it. When I was younger my parents used to take me to ballets, to the symphony concerts... in my teen years due to the overwhelming amount of work I had I rarely got the chance to go to such luxuries. However, it's mid-August now and Haruka-papa has managed to get tickets to see the ABT (American Ballet Theatre) that was making a one time performance this year in Tokyo – Michiru-mama was just made up when she found out this morning over breakfast. Haruka-papa thought we needed some quality family time; she seemed to think that we had none since Setsuna came back.

* * *

_"Oh Ruka! This is just perfect, Yuriko Kajiya is the Fairies of Fervor and Joy? Yes! Oh baby! How did you get these?" My blonde haired 'father' smirked and kissed Michiru-mama's forehead._

_"I got connections," she winked and Michiru-mama giggled like a school, "Anyways I have five tickets... so Hime-chan, you up for tonight?"_

_I looked up from my cereal and nodded"Hai, Haruka-papa... I'll make sure I don't lose track of time in the pool -Wait, you have five tickets?"_

_Haruka-papa grinned at me. "Yeah, hime-chan, for Sets... and Taiki-kun?"_

_I clenched my jaw and forced a smile. Now, could I force enthusiasm?_

_"Great!"_

_Yes, I clearly could._

* * *

I know I said I love music, but I'm going to hate it for tonight. I spent all day being more miserable than usual knowing that soon, I'd have to get ready for the evening. According to Haruka-papa, it was the ballet then we'll be heading to Belvedere for dinner. I'd have to sit through all this with Setsuna... and Taiki.

It's been three weeks since the near-kiss.

Well, I think it was a near kiss. Three weeks, and the only words that has passed between us since then has been 'can you pass the salt?' and 'Thanks'. Today it has been horribly humid and even the dip in the pool in the afternoon did nothing to cool me. Mainly because I was wearing the swimming costume she got me... and all I could think of was her. Then all I could think of was her telling me we could never happen. And then I got heated up again just because I thought of her; it's like a never ending cycle of hormones. One minute I hate her then I love her and can find no fault and then I... well, I do things that require no words.

My weakness takes over.

Well, tonight I must forget all that because in less than ten minutes we are leaving to go to see the ABT. But we're not leaving just yet because Taiki is running late. I said we should have all left and met him there but that was met with three scolding sets of eyes. Hence I trudged off to my room just now and I spent a few minutes on MSN ranting to Chibiusa about how I don't want to go tonight.

She told me to chill and ignore her.

I haven't gotten around to telling her about the near-kiss, after all I made a promise to her – and now I've broken it, but I don't want to linger on that thought. I had a weak moment... I only say that now because it didn't go further. If it did, I can guarantee you I'd be calling it my moment of strength.

"Hime-chan, you'd better come down because as soon as Taiki-kun is here, we're leaving!" Haruka-papa's voice was loud and clear through my room door.

There's no denying that I heard her, so I sighed and told Chibi-chan I had to go now. She wished me good luck. I sighed, was I ready to face the music? Did it matter?

No.

I stood up and looked down at the dress I had on; dark violet with a sheer black layer on top, giving it sheen yet ruffled look. Michiru-mama bought it with me earlier today and said I looked every part the beautiful young woman she expected me to be. I only hoped at the time that Setsuna would think the same when she saw me... but she hasn't so much as glance at me. Not that I tried to flaunt myself around her to get her notice, though.

"Let's go do this," I whispered to myself as I stepped out of my room.

Wow, I gave myself a pep talk, go me!

* * *

"Ah, finally, Hota-chan, there you are. We're going to meet Taiki-kun at the opera house, he said he's running so late that we might as well meet him there, and - Oh wow, you look gorgeous, Hime-chan."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as Haruka-papa complimented me. I looked up and nodded meekly. "Arigatou, Haruka-papa."

Michiru-mama looked at me with pride in her eyes and she smiled sweetly. "Our little firefly is all grown up... soon she won't need the three of us."

My eyes darted to Setsuna, who was seated on the couch, in an emerald green dress – it matched her hair perfectly – with a cashmere wrap around her shoulders in the same colour. She raised her head, avoided my gaze and spoke to Michiru-mama. "Yes... well, she won't need any of us soon... Just think, that this time next year she'll be at university. She won't be here."

Her words were lined with venom, just for that extra bite... just for me.

I turned away from her. The way she just said all of that, it was so hurtful. She said it bitterly, and with malice like I had never known. I cleared my throat – maybe I could say one thing in my defence. "That's not true... I'll always have a need for my Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama."

BAM. Take that, Setsuna!

Her eyes remained completely void of any emotion... on my other two parents however, my words were not lost. Haruka-papa stared at my with a completely gobsmacked expression and Michiru-mama looked between me and Setsuna, clearly sensing the animosity for the first time. She smiled gently at us both. "Perhaps it's time to go?"

Setsuna rose from her seat and walked straight past me, following Haruka-papa to the car. Michiru-mama looked at me, her eyes full of concern. "Hime-chan, is there something you'd like to tell me? About you and your Setsuna-mama?"

Is there something I'd like to tell you?

Oh, let's see, I'm crushing on her, nearly kissed her and now she won't talk to me because of that! Aside from that, no, I'm just dandy. Dandy but pissed off. Pissed off at her, she's treating me like this when I did nothing wrong. But clearly she sees it as wrong in her world. I looked up into deep, blue, loving eyes and I shook my head. Time to let my anger out; if Setsuna can do it to me, well, I guess this is my turn. I heard my mother gasp right after I spoke, but I walked from the house, no intention of explaining myself further. What's there to explain in the first place? I shake my head as the words I just uttered lingered hauntingly in my own mind.

"She's not my Setsuna-mama."

* * *

The back seat of a car is the bane of my existence. Three weeks ago, I'd have killed to be in the backseat of Haruka-papa's Audi A4 with Setsuna... today however, I don't want to be near her. But I'm stuck here with her.

God, she makes me so conflicted!

Okay, I do want to be near her... just so as I can smell her perfume that was mixed with her naturally sweet scent, so I can see the steady rise and fall of her chest as she takes a breath, so my eyes can linger on her shapely legs.

Then, I don't want to be near her because of how she treats me. As if I'm nothing to her.

It hurts, but I can't let it show, so I'm doing my 'act'. The one where I pretend other stupid things are bothering me; things like school, Chibi-Usa being an idiot, girls... anything but the woman sitting beside me. I sighed and took my attention away from the window that I've been leaning over and stare out of the front. I wanted to see where we are and to gauge how much longer I have to be in this car. As I do, I noticed that Setsuna stiffened her posture and though I couldn't see her, I could bet a million yen that she was staring at me. I sighed as I saw we still had a few minutes, I sank back to my previous position. I saw Michiru-mama lean over and say something to Haruka-papa but I could barely make it out over the music. I saw my father's eyes flicker over myself and Setsuna in the rear-view mirror before returning to where they were. A nod was exchanged between the two.

I narrowed my eyes – what the hell's going on there?

With a sigh, I returned to staring out of the window.

"Are you two okay?" The concerned voice of Haruka-papa broke through the silence in the car. My eyes darted to my two parents in the front.

As if on cue, Setsuna spoke. "I'm fine, why'd you ask, Haruka?"

The blonde opened her mouth, closed it, changed gears then looked at me. "And you, Hota-chan?"

"I'm fine... Are we there yet?"

Now, Michiru-mama turned around in her seat and looked at the two of us. "Have you two had an argument or something?"

The car came to a stop in front of the auditorium.

I shook my head as I spoke, "Nope, we've not argued."

Michiru sighed; she clearly knew this was a losing battle. I decided to escape any further interrogation by stepping out of the car. Ah! Fresh air, it's perfect.

I take in a deep breath, and the air almost burns my lungs but I enjoy it. It always lets me know I'm alive, that this isn't some terrible dream... unfortunately. I hear three doors slam shut and I smile as a silence ensues – I win, no more stupid questions will be asked! I'm safe!

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!"

Okay, fuck the safe part, I don't feel like it anymore. Urgh, him. I realise now I'm facing away from the auditorium and even though I want to avoid him, I have to turn around and see him. Urgh, fine. Fuck safety, I'm a daredevil after I said those words to Michiru-mama earlier in the car.

"Konbanwa, Taiki-kun," I even used my sickly sweet voice and bowed a bit.

Taiki grinned and bowed, "evening, Hota-chan, how are you?"

I smile and nod my head a little. "I'm fine, thank you, Taiki-kun, and your – "

The sound of Setsuna's voice cut me off. "We should be going in; it's nearly the time the doors close."

I said nothing; I'm just going to keep my mouth closed. If she's going to play this game, then I'll trump her. Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama spare me a glance, I smile enthusiastically back to them as we head inside with Setsuna and Taiki trailing behind us.

"I remember I saw the ABT when I visited New York last year. Yuriko was excellent in_ Les Sylphides_. I'm glad she's doing her country proud by being in such a prominent ballet company."

As much as I disliked him for his closeness to her, Taiki was actually a really nice guy, and he was well educated. But still, I didn't find it hard to dislike him. He was all over her, and it was not only pathetic but nauseating.

Right now, we're sitting in the auditorium, and the orchestra had just finished warming up. Michiru-mama is reading over all the musicians; she's always listening out for potential. Haruka-papa cannot keep her eyes from Michiru-mama's form; it's like no matter where they are, my father always acts like she's going to devour my mother whole... and the worst part? My mother would probably love that. We're sat in the box that Haru-papa got from her 'connections', Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama are sat at the very front and Setsuna is behind Haruka-papa, Taiki next to Setsuna... and me? I'm next to Taiki. So far, I'm bored out of my mind. Usually, when my mother and father take me out they get a ticket for Chibiusa or something to keep me amused. I can't help but sigh. My blonde parent turns to me and smiles sadly.

"Are you okay, hime-chan?"

I force a grin, "Of course."

I say no more as the house lights dim, and the evening begins.

* * *

A beautiful melody erupts from the pit below stage where the orchestra is hidden from view; it's the beginning of Act One of this beautiful story. A children's classic supposedly, but have you ever noticed how dark the story of _The Sleeping Beauty_ really is? An innocent is chosen to be cursed due to the spite of an elder's dispute. She knows nothing of her fate, until she turns of age in accordance with her society. She is given something – the catalyst to her destiny. She falls into a deep sleep for a hundred years and has to wait for the 'prince' to give her a kiss and awaken her with the power of his true love.

For me, the best part of this story is not the romance, but the journey for the Prince, where he must defeat the evil fairy Carabosse who placed the curse in order to get to his love. It shows sacrifice, it showed utter loyalty.

It shows unconditional love.

This is not the first time I have seen the ballet, but I do enjoy it.

But we're midway through the first act and I'm barely paying attention to the ballet. Out of the corner of my eye, all I can see is Setsuna holding Taiki's hand; their eyes entranced by the gorgeous performers on-stage. I'm glad when it comes to a part I know well, the last sequence before the first intermission. I'm practically ready to rip out of my seat already. I can't stay one more second.

Please.

Get me out of here.

If only for a moment. I need that one moment to gather all my thoughts, and recouperate. I close my eyes, and wait patiently.

The music builds to a beautiful crescendo and even through my closed lids I can tell the house lights have been turned on for the intermission. I open my eyes and stand. "I'm going for a walk around, I'll be back soon."

Before I can leave our box, Michiru-mama talks to me "Ah, Hota-chan, hold up, I'll come with you, Haruka-papa and I may want to get some refreshments too." My blonde parent stands and smiles to me.

I force a grin back.

Taiki stands, "Oh, we'll come too, stretching your legs never hurt, right?" He smiles charmingly, and Setsuna stands beside him, smoothing out her dress as she speaks after him "That's right, this is becoming a regular family outing, ne?"

My heart dropped down to my feet and hammered its way through the floor. I say nothing but make my way out of the box, intent on getting out of that claustrophobic box.

* * *

Ever dislike the fact you weren't an adult just yet? I'm not into drinking but right now I'm getting the feeling I could use a nice potent glass of wine... or perhaps sherry, though Michiru-mama once told me of the effects port had on Haruka-papa. Gah, either way it doesn't matter. I'm not twenty yet and I can't touch a drop of the stuff – my parents don't really like me even looking at alcohol too long let alone gulping down a glass. Standing in the line for concessions, I just want to get my hands on a cold drink and let it soothe the burning sensation currently taking over my throat. Taking a step forward, I realise that there's only one other person in front of me.

I usually don't stare at people, but there's something intriguing about the girl in front of me... her hairstyle.

Now I thought I had seen intricate with Chibiusa and Usagi. There was nothing too special about it but like the two odangoes I knew, this hair had uniqueness to it. And that appealed to me. Long, flowing wine coloured hair that passed down to the small of her back. At the top, her hair was in four knots, with the hair subtly covered in lavender themed glitter. I was staring, and I hadn't even noticed that I was, the only thing that brought my attention to my state of reverie was when this mystery girl turned around and saw me.

She blinked twice then began to blush furiously.

I soon followed suit as soon as I saw the cute re appear on her face.

Whoa.

Cute? _Cute?!_ Did I just say that? About someone who did not have green hair? THANK THE GODS. There is some mercy in the world. There – Oh crap, I'm still staring at her.

"A-are you okay?"

Her voice is not what I expected. It's not life changing and I'm not swooning... but she has my attention. I smile nervously and clear my throat, "Yeah... I, er, I'm fine... I just, er " Think fast, Taru! Oooh, earrings, yeah earrings, "I just couldn't help but wonder where you got your earrings from."

Smooth. Nice cover.

The girl in front blushes further before giving a lopsided smile. "You could see my earrings from behind?"

I'm an idiot. Its times like this I wonder how teachers at school and my parents could think I'm smart. Baka Hotaru. I was about to stand there looking like an idiot when I was saved by the server in front, who seemed confused.

"Excuse me, Miss, what would you like?"

I swiftly ordered a drink and kept my eyes glued to the counter. I took the pomegranate juice (I was in the mood for something different) and turned around, intent on making my way back to my booth. However, clear azure eyes stopped me dead in my tracks.

"My name's Diana."

Another blush before she bowed slightly to me. I bowed too. Well... this is awkward. I look around the room and notice we are the youngest people here by far. Okay, this makes way more sense. She's talking to me because she doesn't want to be stuck around a bunch of boring adults – can't say I blame her.

"Tomoe Hotaru."

Another silence. Why is this so awkward? I shake my head but I hear her laugh and my attention is drawn to her once again. As if sensing my question, she smiles gently. "I'm sorry, Tomoe-san, but I take it those are your parents?"

She looks over my shoulder and I turn around and see none other than my smirking blonde parent smiling and Michiru-mama beaming with pride beside her. I sigh and nod. Diana giggles, "It's funny, they look just like..." she trails off and her face goes pale.

I prepare myself. This happens a lot. When people realise my parents are none other than F1 racer Tenoh Haruka and violin goddess, Kaioh Michiru. Diana stuttered for a moment before looking at me. I 

nodded, letting her know her assumptions were right. She was about to speak again but she stopped dead.

"Meioh-san?! You know Meioh-san?!"

I turned to see Setsuna beside my parents, talking to them but sending me glares. I sighed loudly. Trust the F1 Champ, musical genius and famous fashion designer to upstage me around a girl. Le sigh.

"Hai... those are my parents."

She looked at me, her blush still there. She pointed to a man with long white hair standing with a woman that looked like an older version of herself.

"Those are my parents."

I squinted my eyes before realising who they were. My jaw slackened. "Your parents are the Moon Kindred? That's so awesome. I have all their CDs!" A classic 90s rock band. Her parents are superstars! Legends in music... and that has me thinking.

She's not wowed over with my parents celebrity status like most other people are... No, her parents are the same... She's in awe, sure, but so am I!

"Enjoying the ballet so far?" She sounds nervous but I can't be too sure because I don't know her too well. I nod calmly.

"I've seen this a few times. It's one of my favourites... how about you?"

"It's sad. To go through so much suffering before you get that happy ending," she giggles, "but I've seen it a few times too." She bites her lip and looks down at her hands, "If you want... y-y-you can come with us to our box. It's not often I get someone my own age to talk to at this places and – "

I giggled gently, instantly catching her attention. I looked over to my parents. Haruka-papa held her thumbs up to me, Michiru-mama was smiling gently and Setsuna was... glaring daggers at Diana. Oh my... how interesting. Smirking, I turned to Diana.

"If you want to be stuck with me it's fine, just let me go check with my parents….Diana-chan."

* * *

_My parents were more than happy to let me go with Diana-chan._

_"Hota-chan, who are we to get in the way of you and more of your conquests?" Haruka-papa smirked at me and I scowled._

_"My conquests? What?!"_

_She giggled. "Go have fun with your cute friend Hota-chan, see you after." Before I walked off I could see Setsuna still glaring at Diana from the corner of her eye. I smirked... now, we're getting somewhere._

* * *

She seems so nervous. I am too... I mean, I thought she was cute earlier.

This is great. I escaped being around Setsuna but I still want to be around her; why am I like this? Is this normal? I hope so... but then again I'm anything but normal.

It's currently in the third and final act, and Diana is actually a really nice girl. We spoke at the intervals; turns out she goes to a private boarding school, but I found out we have barely anything in common but that was cool because we just seemed to...click? But, there was no spark... just a click, our dynamic is cool, and we've only known each other about 45 minutes.

She was into photography too... We said we'd add each other on 'MySpace' and 'facebook'.

She was just a cool girl to speak too. I had a feeling she really liked me though because every-time we locked eyes, she'd blush and turn away. And she asked me once or twice if I had a boyfriend to which I simply laughed softly. Me? Boys? Eww.

I looked over the auditorium and found my eyes locked with garnet.

Green hair framing the face. Lips pursed and her jaw clenched. I smiled and turned my attention to the stage. Is it wrong I'm doing this to get a rise out of her? I don't want anything but the truth but her ignoring me is not how we're supposed to be. I want her to be honest and straight with me. Well, not straight... but the honesty is a definite. So to get honesty I need to be devious... Irony, it's a wonderful thing, ne?

* * *

It's warm outside – August is always way too humid, but there's a pleasant breeze too. It's perfect weather for the night really.

The ballet was gorgeous and the ending got me as it always does, but I managed to hold back my tears... Strong, Hota-chan, be strong.

Afterwards, I walked outside with Diana and her parents, and Diana waited with me while I was waiting for my own parents. She's so... nice. And it's refreshing. I wouldn't mind seeing a girl like her... you know, after all this hormonal Setsuna crap is sorted out in my mind.

"So... I'll speak to you online."

Heh, cute.

"Yeah, you will."

She cleared her throat and she shuffled her feet. Her parents were standing twenty feet away and smiling. "Um... Hotaru-chan... you know when you said you didn't have a boyfriend... was there a reason? Like are you not allowed one or – "

I cut her off once more. "No... I'm allowed one..." Her eyes immediately became downcast, I smiled gently as I finished my sentence "…but my interest is not in men."

I saw her eyes light up with excitement and she bit down onto her lip. It was so cute but I could only imagine what she was thinking. If I was right... then she was thinking of the possibility of me being gay.

"Oh... do you..." She took a deep breath and looked me deep in the eyes, "Do you wanna swap numbers? I mean if you're ever bored, we can just hang out."

There's no harm in giving this girl my number... so without a second thought I hold out my hand and find her cell in my hand. I tap in my number and hand it back. "You can call it now if you want to check it."

She shakes her head, a blush over her nose and cheeks.

"No, no, I believe you. Hotaru-chan?"

I look up and smile gently, urging her to go on.

"I like you."

The blush went even redder. I smiled, and went to open my mouth.

But, then _her_ voice sounded.

"Hotaru-chan. Come on, we're leaving."

How fucking long has Setsuna been standing there?!

"What? I'll, er, be there in a moment." I turned back to Diana but felt my arm being gripped. Tightly. I winced at the pain and Diana gulped nervously.

"I should go, Hotaru-chan, I'll see- I'll call you." She blushed and walked over to her parents.

I looked up to Setsuna, she smiled for a second as she watched Diana walk off, before she looked down to me and her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong with you?!" I whisper yelled.

Never in my life have any of my parents ever touched me – not like that. The grip she had on my arm hurt. She dragged me roughly over to the cars, and she let go as Haruka-papa's car came into view. She plastered a smile onto her face. Haruka-papa was standing by her car, keys in hand and looking worried, until she saw me, and she grinned.

"Hime-chan! There you are, how's your – Sets? I thought you were going home with Taiki?" She was going to go home with him? To his home?

To do what?! Ew!

I looked at the green haired woman standing slightly in front of me. I could see her posture stiffen, she cleared her throat. "I was going to... but I've got a headache."

No more needed to be said, Michiru-mama smiled empathetically and Haruka-papa laughed heartily. "Aw man, Taiki-kun must be gutted... I know he'd kill to tap that."

Michiru-mama slapped Haruka-papa. But me? I was smiling, I couldn't help it. She was going to go home with him but changed her mind? C'mon, there must be a reason.

"How's that girl, Hota?" Haruka grinned at me.

I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at Setsuna from the corner of my eye. "She's fine... a little scared, but fine."

Haruka-papa laughed as she opened the car and she and Michiru-mama got in the car. I laughed softly as I saw Setsuna hadn't moved.

"So you didn't go home with Taiki?"

I didn't sound malicious and I was dead careful we were out of earshot of my other parents.

"No... are you happy?"

I turned and smiled back to her. "Honestly? Yes, I am."

She shook her head but she didn't seem upset. "You scared off Diana... are you happy?"

I made my way to the car and sat in my seat and placed my hands on either side of me, a few seconds later, Setsuna slowly entered, sitting beside me. She took a deep breath as Haruka brought the car to life.

"No... I'm not happy."

I was about to respond but felt her hand gently slide into mine, our fingers intertwined. I looked up but as I did, she let go of my hand and stared out of the window. I stared own at my hand – I am NEVER going to wash this hand again. She touched my hand. I felt tingles shoot up and down my spine as I replayed the moment in my head. I smiled and slouched back into my seat.

I love that touch…

But well now, isn't this an interesting development? I took a breath and spoke at a low level.

"You could be."

I didn't know if she heard me or not at first, but when I turned my head, I saw her, looking at me. A small smile gracing her lips.

Oh yeah, she heard me.

* * *

**A/N 2 - That's it for now. LOL there will be more as soon as I get my lazy ass writing more. Thoughts and feelings are appreciated ;) Ja ne - VR**


	4. I'm Not Alone

**A/N - Yo kiddies. Here is your next installment of Good Girl, Gone Bad (I owe Rihanna props for the title I guess - sigh). Anyways, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far; I'm so glad some people get enjoy ment from this! A lot of love goes to impersonal - who is like my beta'ing God. Nuff said, on with the show!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – I'M NOT ALONE**

It's been two weeks since the ballet, and I have an hour until Diana gets here to spend the day here. Oh, perhaps I should explain... since we swapped numbers and e-mail addresses, we've been talking pretty much every day. If we're not on MSN or messaging each other's face books, then we're on the phone talking or texting. And yesterday, she called me... asking for a favour.

* * *

"_Moshi, moshi?"_

"_Hotaru-chan? It's me, Diana."_

_I grinned as soon as I heard her voice – she sounded so nervous. _

"_Hey, Diana-chan, what's up? You sound nervous." _

_I listened as she giggled as a nervous reaction. "I... erm, are you busy tomorrow?" _

_My eyebrows automatically raised, but I saw Haruka-papa caught my gesture from the corner of her eye and began smirking. I could see Haruka-papa nudge my two mothers to gain their attention and suddenly I felt like a goldfish in its bowl – just being stared at._

"_Tomorrow? No, I'm not busy... why?" _

"_Well, I was wondering could you take some photographs of me? I want to use them for art exhibit this year and I'm not sure if we'll get another chance." _

"_Sure, Diana-chan. Get here for about noon and we'll spend the rest of the day doing that."_

_She hung up swiftly after racing through her goodbyes in a muttered but excited way. _

_I looked down at the cell-phone in my hand and chuckled to myself. As I looked up, I saw all three parents looking at me. Haruka-papa was grinning, with a proud glint in her eye. Michiru-mama with a warm smile on her face – no doubt reliving the day Haruka-papa and her had their first date._

_And Setsuna-mama? _

_She has one eyebrow cocked, a smirk on her face and she is slowly running her index finger around the rim of her mug._

"_Date, Hotaru?" Her voice says my name thickly, almost sensually and I clench my jaw to prevent myself from drooling._

_I nod smugly... knowing that it gets under her skin now. Before I can see her reaction, my papa stands; "Well, go you, Hime-chan... we'll leave you to your date tomorrow. Michi, Sets, it's apparently going to be such beautiful weather tomorrw, what do you say we hit the pool then? Barbeque and beer... and wine? Take advantage of this great summer weather!"_

_I see from the corner of my eye that Setsuna is smirking again. She places her mug on the table and crosses her legs – Oh God, those tanned smooth legs!_

"_Great idea, Haruka... I have this outfit I've been dying to wear in the sun."_

_Oh crap._

* * *

So... it's eleven thirty in the morning and I'm in the studio of my house. Michiru-mama said I could use the studio for photography, plus, it's just next door to the darkroom my parents has made especially for me. I'm preparing all of the equipment I may need for the day, as well as some lighting, when I hear the door creak open. I smile automatically, "You're early, Di-chan," I begin to turn my body to face her as I continued talking, "But no troub –"

"Sets...una?"

She pushes the door behind her and it creaked as it comes close to closing but not quite. She stood with one hand on her hip and she is frowning deeply. I glanced up and down on her to see what she's wearing. The lilac two piece bikini from our shopping trip is adorning her goddess-like figure, and a light white shirt is over her torso. She has some dark blue flip-flops on her feet. I'm drinking in the sight of her; and it stops my breath. She's beautiful. She's really beautiful.

"I need to talk to you, Hotaru."

I know I've already said I love the way she says my name, but have I mentioned I love the fact it's just Hotaru now? No more Hime-chan, no Hota-chan... just Hotaru. God, it is heavenly. I cleared my throat before I speak, afraid that words will get caught in my throat.

"Um... fine. What do you need to talk about?"

I turned back to my equipment and fiddled with my many lenses – no, that was not a metaphor for anything – and I felt her hand on my shoulder. My body tenses at her touch. It's only then I realise, she hasn't touched me since that time in the car when she placed her hand in mine. I smile at the memory before realising that she's speaking. I opened my eyes and blushed – I didn't hear a damn thing she said! I turn to face her and she's looking at me seriously. She sees me blushing and she cocks her head. I grin before giggling nervously.

"I, er... what did you say, Setsa?"

She looks like she's about to scold me but instead she sighs. "Hotaru... I... I don't want you around Diana."

What?

My eyebrows shot up nearly off my face. I was not expecting this. Hoping for it? Absolutely! But hearing her say it? It's so much more different than in my dreams – where after this something else follows that I know won't happen.

"You don't want me around her...? Is there any particular reason, Setsuna…mama?"

I added the mama just to annoy her. Her reaction said it all. Her head snapped up, her jaw clenched and she looked away from me. She looked back at me after a few moments and I could see tears brimming in her eyes. Not that I enjoyed the sight of it. I kind of regretted that.

"Don't call me that, Hotaru. Jesus, this is hard enough!" She threw her arms up in the air and turned away from me.

I didn't know what to do, so I just fidgeted around on the spot. I looked down at my shoes... I knew I made the right decision when I wore my plain black Airwalks. A lot of people say they're plain but I like that about them and –

"Hotaru?"

I should really stop rambling in my own head. About my shoes? God, I'm so lame. I looked up into her eyes. Her eyes lock onto mine and I can feel everything like never before. I can feel her pain, it matches mine. The uncertainty is equalled.

And want? It exists and it's there. Both want and lust are burning in her eyes and searing into my own. God, I could tell in that moment, that Setsuna wanted me.

Me! Hotaru! Oh God.

"Hotaru... I don't know what to do..." She steps forward to me again and I instinctively take her hands in mine. She stares down at my hand and back into my eyes, "Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? How hard it is to want and need something you can't have?"

I can feel her hand tremble in mine – I'm not used to being the stronger one, but all I want to do is make her happy, to comfort her. I tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear and smile softly at her.

"Who says you can't have it, Setsuna?"

I don't know where the softness in my voice came from. All I wanted to say was 'Who the hell stands in your way?!' but Setsuna smiles bitterly.

"I think Michiru and Haruka would have something to say, Hotaru, if they knew about this... whatever this is. Or was, or going to be."

Oh... them. My parents. Yeah, they'd probably go ape-shit if they knew we were even having a conversation like this. My throat feels dry all of a sudden and every breath seems to cut at my throat; I force myself to gulp, bringing some relief to my throat.

"Th-They don't have to know."

Her eyes darted up to mine and she let go of my hands. Her eyes are searching mine and I feel inundated with her stare. Her hostile side gives in and she looks to me, a hand gently caresses my cheek and she sighs sadly. I know she's going to say no... I can feel it. In my desperation, I say everything that comes into my mind.

"It's not like you're my real mother! And you've not been here the past decade... and well, does it matter? I don't think of you as my parent anymore... I can't!"

Silence blankets us.

I sigh and I feel her hand leave my face, "Setsuna?" I open my eyes and see she is staring fixatedly at me. "Please say something... please?"

She moves over to the window in the studio, looking out and down onto the back yard. She closes her eyes and places her tan skin against the window, letting the sun's rays illuminate her; she is purity in this moment. I move to her side and she takes in a deep breath. I look over to her and she hasn't opened her eyes. I stay silent – I really don't want to break this moment. It's going to feel like I'm interrupting an angel's sigh. Or it'll make me feel like some sort of pollution to her purity.

"No-one would find out?"

What the fu - Speak, Hotaru, speak!

"N-n-no. No-one would know. I wouldn't say a thing. Would you?"

Her eyes snap open and she frowns at me. "Would I tell anyone? Hotaru, I don't have a death wish! Jesus!"

I giggle and catch her attention.

She raises an eyebrow, telling me to shush. I stifled my laughter and grin widely.

"I was just testing, Setsuna."

I looked outside and saw Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama looking up the studio. Haruka squinted because of the sun but then smiled and waved to us. Michiru-mama waved to us too and beckoned for Setsuna to go and join them. She smiled politely and walked away from the window.

I followed her.

She stopped in the middle of the room and turned to me, smirking.

"So... are you going to stop seeing Diana?"

I frowned as I thought hard. "That depends... what are we now?" She looked at me confused, and I sighed, should I really be explaining this to the one older than me? Clearly, yes, I should be, "I mean... are we... together?" I could feel my cheeks set aflame as I eked out that last word.

She clenched her jaw and looked me all over. I felt small under scrutiny once more. "We're not anything, Hotaru."

She looked at me for my response and I nodded slowly. I understood. This was weird, we needed time but we needed to know how the other felt, we needed to be open. To see where this weird and very fucked up road took us. After seeing my reaction, she pursed her lips together and watched me. I bit on my bottom lip... I have one thing on my mind. This one thing would clarify everything and would only take one second to make everything between me... and I'm guessing, her, clear too. I may as well give it a go – I mean, really now, what is there to lose? Oh yeah... my pride and dignity if she says no.

"Setsuna?"

She looks at me, her eyes signalling me to carry on talking... so I do, "Could I... erm... ah..."

FUCK! The words were about to just spill out! What the hell stopped me?!

"Could you what, Hotaru?" She sounds a bit frustrated now and I look at her and smile dopily, shaking my head. She grabs my wrist, firmly and looks me in the eyes, "What is it, Hotaru?"

The way she says my name. It flows from her. Like the syllables were only mean to be said from her mouth. In her delicious voice, travelling through and past her throat, over her tongue and released by the lips I yearn for... those lips...

"Your lips..."

My eyes widened as soon as I realize what I've uttered. She lets go of my wrist and looks at me in utter astonishment. As I'm about to open my mouth to talk more, there is a loud knock at the door and Diana pokes her head in, her face expressionless. Her eyes are looking all over Setsuna, then to me. We are coated in stillness.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

I look at her, my eyes wide – no way did she hear anything, right? How long has she been standing there? What if she –

"Of course not, Diana-chan, just having a chat with my Hota-chan," Setsuna's voice cuts through the silence, but I can't help but smirk inwardly at the way she called me _her_ Hota-chan.

I'm hers! Yay!

"Well, I'll leave you two girls to it. Hota-chan... I'll talk to you later about... this, okay? Ja ne." And just like that, she's out of the door, Diana is still staring at the door after Setsuna has left.

I turn my attention to my camera equipment and sigh. I turn back around with a huge smile to greet Diana. She returns with a meek one of her own.

"Daijobu, Diana-chan?"

She looked to the door once more and as she turned back I see the hurt in her eyes. She did...

"Daijobu, Hotaru-chan... please, let's just get started."

She forces a smile. I can't help but think what a great actress she'd make. She'll get an Oscar on my stage, and I'll probably be the presenter, with this mess as the movie that will win her that. I grabbe my camera and the lens that I first had in mind then fixed the lens into its place. I look up at Diana and see the poignant expression her face adopts as she is thinking deeply. Her pensive disposition forces 'Photographer Hotaru' to go into auto-pilot. I lifted the camera and took the snap, instantly bringing Diana from her thoughts. She looks up at me dazed and I smiled. She really is cute. But she looks awkward as I smile; she brings her arms up and wraps them around herself.

"Why did you take a picture?"

I could respond and be witty and get a feeble laugh from her but I decide to keep a straight face as I speak.

"You told me to start."

Diana scoffs and laughs, somewhat amused and moves into a pose she wanted to do.

* * *

It's been over five hours.

We spent an hour and a half taking pictures. Most were digital but some were taken the old fashioned way. Diana said she wanted authenticity... so I'm just currently waiting for the photos to dry in the darkroom before handing them over to Diana. Right by then, we were sitting in my back yard. Haruka-papa had already done a barbecue... there are more burgers, chicken wings and steaks here than I think there ever were in the store. Haruka-papa decided not to have any beers just yet – she offered Diana a ride home, and Diana accepted. Michiru-mama is sipping on a white wine spritzer while lazing back into a sun-lounger. Diana was sitting beside me, both of us in shorts and a wife-beater – the weather was so good, neither of us could refuse an hour in the beautiful weather. Setsuna is sitting opposite me, in her bikini, with her Chanel shades on, reading a book on her lounger. Well, I think she is... I can see her eyes peeping over the top of her glasses every now and again and dart to me before going back to her book.

I don't think it's a very interesting book because she's been on the same page for the past hour.

I stirred the lemonade in my hand and look over to Diana; she's staring straight at me and it's putting me at some unease. She opened her mouth, but my cell-phone's alarm went off. I smiled and stood up, earning Michiru-mama to look quizzically at me. I brushed my clothes down with my hand and looked over to my aqua-haired parent.

"The prints are done."

She nods understandingly and turns to Haruka-papa. "Ruka, darling, come, we should get ready to take Diana home."

Diana stands up and bows respectfully to Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa. "Kaioh-san, Tenoh-san..." She turns to Setsuna and bows, "Meioh-san... thank you so much for having me in your home. Hotaru, I need to get home as soon as possible, could you grab the prints for me while I get my things to go home?"

I nod – but I don't get it, grabbing the prints would take all of thirty seconds... shrugging that off, I make my way back into the house. I see Diana walk over to her belongings and putting back on the shirt she took off to sunbathe in. I grab all the prints that Diana pointed out to me... okay, it's taken me two minutes. After grabbing the final one – the first picture I took of her – I headed back down the stairs, stopping as I hear my Michiru-mama talking to Diana... I know that tone of voice and I can't interrupt! How rude of me would that be? So, I just stand back on the stairs and just out of sight – I'd make such an awesome ninja – and I'm careful to not make a sound, and waiting for an appropriate moment for me to make my grand re-entrance... pretending I'd not heard a thing!

"Diana-chan, what's wrong, darling? You've been down ever since you got here... did something happen between you and Hotaru-chan?"

I could hear only silence as her response, but it's the kind of silence that speaks volumes. The kind that grabs you by the shoulders, shakes the shit out of you and says "YES!"

"I learned something today, Kaioh-san..."

Though I couldn't see Michiru-mama, I was one hundred percent sure she was making that face that said, 'carry on, the floor is yours'. Diana sniffled, for what reason I don't know, "I learned that wisdom can be foolishness... it doesn't always bless our elders."

What? Is this girl on crack? When the hell did she learn that? In between bites of her chicken burger?

"Style and comfort aren't the same. Style always wins over comfort. And I'm just a comfort."

I heard Diana sigh. I am utterly and thoroughly confused... she's a comfort? To who?

"Nani? Diana-chan, you've baffled me!"

Michiru-mama's delicate voice couples with soft laughter rippled through the air and I was tempted to laugh alone. Diana laughed softly but I could tell her heart wasn't in it.

"Hotaru loves her parents doesn't she?"

I could sense the look of pride in her eyes as soon as Diana stopped talking.

"Hai... she is our Hime-chan, Haruka and I love her very much too."

"And Meioh-san? Does she love Hotaru?"

My eyes widened... I had to make an appearance and soon. I began rushing down the stairs. "Of course, Setsuna loves Hotaru."

"Hai, but how does she lo-?"

I made it to the bottom of the stairs in time and held out the prints in my hand. "DIANA! Your prints! Wow, look at the time?"

Diana looked at the prints and took them, all the while staring into my eyes. My eyes were blazing with ferocity at the girl opposite me. Her eyes shone with remorse.

"Ja ne, Hotaru-chan."

* * *

As soon as I heard Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama return, I put all my attention back to my laptop screen; waiting for one particular person to log in. I had tried calling her cell-phone but she ignored it and all my texts went without response.

Four minutes later "PurpleFeline0657" logs in.

Instantly, I open up a box and furiously begin to type.

'_Wat the hell was that abt mine, Diana?'_

She takes her time to reply. And as I dread, her words appear on screen.

'_U know wat it was about'_

Shiiiiiiiiiiiit! Fuck... no, maybe I'm reading far too much into this.

'_I know Hotaru... about you and her. I saw AND heard you both so dnt deny it'._

Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck fuck! FUCK! Okay... so, she does know... did I mention... FUCK?! But my window flashed again indicating a new message.

'_Dont worry... I wont tell anyone.' _

What? She won't tell anyone? Okay... I know she liked me a lot, and she saw that, wouldn't anyone else be pissed? I mean, c'mon, even I'd feel pissed that some girl led me on like this, only to find out there was some other woman? Emphasis on the woman there, people.

'_Why wont you? not that im not happy but why?'_

It was about two minutes later that she responded.

'_I have my reasons. Ill call you 2moro about it. I g2g. Ja ne.'_

My jaw dropped down with shock. That was it? That's all I was getting?

And she logs out. Fuck! In frustration, I log out – I can't even talk to Chibiusa about this because I promised her I wouldn't do anything stupid but yet I have. I throw myself onto my bed, landing on my back and put a pillow over my face and scream into it. Less than halfway into the scream, there is a knock at my door. I remove the pillow from my face and throw it to my side. I sit up on my bed and cross my legs Indian style.

"Come in."

Less than a second later, aqua hair comes flowing into my room, my head darts up, my eyes are alert and my heart is pounding against my ribcage. Oh God, it's going to come out of my goddamned chest! Fuck, fuck, stop beating so hard!

I can barely breathe!

"Hota-chan?"

Michiru-mama takes a seat at the end of my bed and furrows her eyebrows before looking up at me. I can tell she's getting ready to talk about something she doesn't want to talk about. It's the same look she has when Haruka-papa made her talk to me about 'the birds and the bees'.

"H-h-hai?"

Her deep azure eyes bear into mine. I can feel her; she's nervous, worried, unsure but she still loves me regardless.

"Is there something you want to tell me? About Diana?"

I sigh in relief and laugh slightly. Diana said she'd say nothing... I'm safe.

"No, mama... we just have some stuff we're going through... you know what it's like at this age." I smile, practically beaming purity with my acting – which has taken me years to perfect – and Michiru-mama forced out a small smile to me.

She wrings her hands. "And Setsuna?"

My throat is dry again. I know she left out saying 'mama'. All of a sudden I can't think or breathe. Michiru-mama is staring at me. I cleared my throat and smiled nervously.

"We had a misunderstanding... but it's all cleared up now."

She seems relieved; she smiles and ruffles my hair affectionately. I let out a sigh of relief and I raised my head. As I do I see Michiru-mama looking at me peculiarly? I tilt my head to one side and she shakes – it's like she's fighting with herself. She smiles at me and makes her way to my door.

"Goodnight, Hime-chan."

"Goodnight, Michiru-mama."

She was about to close the door when she stopped and looked at me once more. My heart sped up – Jesus fucking Christ, why can't this be over already?

"Hime-chan?"

I lifted my head up, there is no way I could actually speak now, so I just mumble out a 'huh?' Michiru-mama's eyebrows are knitted together and her lips are pressed together tightly.

"You know we love you, don't you, Hime?"

"I love you and Haruka-papa too, mama."

I grin and she smiled... but it doesn't reach up to her eyes.

"And Setsuna-mama?"

I swallow what little saliva there is n my throat. Is it me or did it just get a fuck-load hotter in here?

"I love her too," _Just in a different way, mama_, "Just habit from where she's not here."

"She's here now, hime."

"I know, mama... I'm kind of tired, I'm going to take a nap."

She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something else but instead she shook her head once more. It's like she physically wants to shake whatever thought is in her mind, out.

"Night, Hime."

I sighed as I laid back in my bed and my door closed. I reached over to my lamp and switched the light off, covering myself in darkness. Oh God, today has been hectic. Diana knows. She _knows_. Michiru-mama is questioning me now... and Haruka-papa? Thank God, she's so dense... and as for Setsuna? I thought I was going to die in the studio when she said we could keep it a secret.

In her two piece lilac bikini... just like in my fantasy.

My hand is sliding downwards.

Oh fuck, I'm so weak.

* * *

**A/N 2 - So, there you have it ladies and gentlemen. R&R if you can. Ja ne - VR  
**


	5. One Step Closer

A/N - Yo. So, here is another installment of GGGB, god it's painfully slow but I just LOVE to tease y'all that way. As usual immense love to impersonal for beta'ing this for me (you rock my world). I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the Smexx Quintet - they know who they are. -VR

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – ONE STEP CLOSER**

It's September 3rd and I only have one thing to say.

God damn her.

Yeah, that's right I went there. I said God damn her. And no, for once I do not mean Setsuna. I mean Diana. Yeah, she's keeping her mouth shut, but at what cost? Quite a small one I suppose... well, bigger things have happened.

But, back to my current dilemma.

Diana is, for lack of a better phrase, blackmailing me… okay… that sounded harsh; it's not really that bad because her 'blackmail' is perfectly covering me for any suspicions Michiru-mama had about me and Setsuna.

* * *

_The shrill sound of my phone ringing alerted me to my surroundings._

_I was in my room, under my covers. I blushed heavily as I realized my hand was still situated between the slight damp of my centre and the cool cotton of my underwear. I deftly removed my hand and look around for my cell-phone. It was beside my alarm clock – 10:32am._

"_Moshi moshi?"_

"_Hotaru."_

_Diana. _

_Jesus, I really should start looking at the caller ID before I picked up the phone. I sighed heavily, but I didn't speak. No, instead this time, she did. It was swift and like a band-aid. "Listen, I spent a lot of time thinking yesterday. I won't tell anyone about you and Setsuna... but all you have to do is go out with me for a while."_

"_What?! Are you crazy?"_

_I heard Diana sigh before she said, "Listen Hotaru, I don't know if you've heard the rumours but since the ballet, people know we've been hanging out... and they've come to assumptions. I don't want anyone to know I got overlooked for some woman three times my age."_

_My jaw clenched. "She's not three times our age."_

"_Look, whatever, it's only for a while then we can break up. Everyone thinks we'd make a good couple and the good publicity for our parents wouldn't go amiss, right?"_

_I brought my knees up to my chest and brought my free hand to my head. I began rubbing my temples – this was not a headache I needed right now._

"_I don't like being blackmailed. In fact, you've got nothing to blackmail me with!" I kept my voice at a low level, so if any of my parents heard that I was being blackmailed, then for sure it would only lead to more trouble._

_"__So, you don't have feelings for Meioh-san...? And she has no feelings for you?"_

_My silence spoke volumes._

* * *

So, here I am, two weeks later, on September 3rd, posing as Diana's loving girlfriend.

Ew.

Currently, we're in Haruka-papa's car (and by we; I mean Diana and I) and Haruka-papa is talking on her Bluetooth hands-free set to Usagi-chan; well flirting is more like it but you get the general picture. Today has been a nightmare. I had brunch with Artemis-kun and Luna-san, both very nice people for sure, but having their daughter draped all over my shoulders at our meal was nearly enough to bring my food back up to my mouth from my stomach. My most common mannerism as of late is to rub my temples and sigh... and that's what I'm doing right now.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes snap to my right and glare at the girl who asked me the question. Scoffing, I turn away. "What kind of question is that? You damned well know I'm not." I've been very careful as of late to not let my voice rise above a whisper.

If Haruka-papa hears, she'll most likely eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation then bombard me with ridiculous questions when she gets the chance to.

Diana tilts her head to one side and looks genuinely confused. "Hotaru, I know you're not happy... but, I have my reasons for," she looked to my blonde parent then back to me, lowering her tone.

"This."

God, it almost reminded me of that time Setsuna was in my room apologising for our near-kiss. She looked so good that day, wearing her tight jeans and form fitting shirt, and – damn, Diana's staring at me. Her jaw is clenched and her eyes are glistening. I say nothing and she sits back in her chair, looking out of her window. But she still talks to me, still at a low level, still on the same subject.

"I can tell you're thinking of her... you get this… look in your eyes. Like you're not even here... and that goofy grin you've got. Just, what does she have that I don't?" Her voice cracked, sounding a little…exasperated.

Okay, I felt bad for her. I moved my body to face her and she glanced up to me.

"I mean, I understand thinking she's beautiful because she is, she really is... But for you to think of her in any other deeper way, it – well, it's wrong. Hotaru, don't you see? She is your mother."

"No!" I looked over to Haruka-papa and saw she was still engrossed in her conversation with Usagi-chan.

My eyes were burning with fury and I could feel them literally ache with my grief. I shook my head and spoke at the lowest level I could manage.

"No... she's not my real mother. She's – " Diana cut me off shaking her head.

"No, Hota-chan, no... she _is_ your mother. And this, it's so wrong Hotaru. To have feelings for her in this way... what would your parents think? Not only of you but of her? A cradle robber? A molester of a young girl? A paedophile who literally bred her love interest from young? You could do a lot of damage with this phase of yours Hotaru."

I felt the hairs on my arms and at the back of my neck stand on end at the mention of the _P-word_, causing me to shudder. She might be right. What she's mentioned of…that's also what I'm afraid of.

"It's not a phase, Diana."

She shook her head, visibly showing she actually does feel bad for me. "Oh, Hotaru, of course it is... have you always felt this way about her?" I opened my mouth, ready to argue.

But found I had nothing to say.

I hadn't always felt this way about her. Only in the last two and a half months. Before she was always Setsuna-mama to me, there was no doubt about that. So, what changed it all? What made me think of her as anything but my Setsuna-mama? Before I could question myself further, I felt a soft hand gently resting on top of my own. Diana's eyes looked into my own and she must have seen my confusion.

"Hotaru... I know that you don't want to hear this. But give me a real chance; you could grow to love me and then, maybe you'll realise that what you feel for Meioh-san needs to pass. Give me that chance... please?"

I looked into her eyes. I was so unsure of what to do.

What Diana was saying made sense.

I hadn't seen Setsuna in years really, though we spoke a lot. Did I feel as though she left a piece of me in my youth so I'm trying to get that closeness in another way now I'm nearly an adult? Or are my feelings genuine? Was it a good thing I hadn't seen Setsuna in years so I could only implicitly think of her as anything but my mother now that my hormones had taken over? Was what I felt for her real and not some by-product of my somewhat fragile teenage psychological state?

I really have no idea.

I moved my hand out from under Diana.

"Let me think about it."

I moved my head and saw from the front that there were green eyes fixed on me.

Oh crap, I really hoped that Haruka-papa hadn't heard much, no scratch that, _any_ of that conversation.

* * *

As soon as we arrived back at my house, I rushed up to my room, telling Diana I had to change – we had planned, or rather she told her parents earlier that I had invited her for a swim. Perfect for me now, it meant I could go and get changed into my swimsuit and some board shorts.

Or should I?

I mean... thinking back to my conversation with Diana, what if this is just a hormonal phase? If it is for me, then could it be the same for Setsuna? God knows I hear Haruka-papa constantly teasing Setsuna about her 'lack of action'. Does she simply interpret my interest in her as a way to blow off steam?

Could I be so bold as to test the waters?

I guess there's only one way to find out – time to dig out the outfit Michiru-mama bought me a few months back. The one I said you couldn't pay me enough to wear.

* * *

"So, Michi, I decided to get the Toyota in – WHOA! Hota!"

I knew the absolutely shocked reaction from my father meant I had achieved my desired goal. As I entered the pool room, I could feel every pair of eyes on me. The green eyes of my father were in utter shock. The blue eyes of my mother were clouded with pride ("Oh my Hota-chan is such a beautiful young lady!") and confusion yet happy blue eyes flittered over my form.

Crimson eyes hungrily eyed me before turning away.

They all eyed me however with the same look – what was I wearing?

Well, I was wearing denim short shorts that kept the lower half of my peach (thought it looked more flesh coloured) bikini somewhat obscured from any wandering eyes. I cleared my throat as I took the lounger between Diana and Setsuna and on the opposite side of Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa; "I felt like I needed a change."

I wasn't going to say anymore. I stretched out on my lounger and sat back, exposing my stomach to the late summer rays we were lucky enough to get this time of year. I kept my eyes closed, knowing everyone was still staring at me. A timid cough to my left alerted me to Diana nearing me. I cracked one eye open and turned to her.

"Y-you look nice, Hotaru," and she bowed her head as soon as she spoke.

I remembered my thoughts about from the opera. She was cute. Maybe what I was feeling for Setsuna was just some misplaced emotions. I mean looking at Diana in her mauve swimsuit, I could feel a growing lust for her rising from deep within me, but I shook it off as I turned my head, fighting the blush off successfully.

"Thanks, Diana."

I kept both my eyes open and saw from the other side of the pool that Haruka-papa was lounging back, in her board shorts and bikini and was openly admiring Michiru-mama as she was removing her robe; clearly my mama was going for a swim. Michiru-mama looked over to Diana and I.

"Oh Hota, you look lovely... Ruka, be glad you don't have to beat off any boys, she won't be bringing any home!"

My cheeks flushed furiously for a second, and I heard Haruka-papa laugh as she sat up.

"Hai, Michi... at least all I have to do is keep an eye on Diana...for now." I could have sworn as she said that her eyes quickly glanced to Setsuna who was on my right, before returning to me.

She smiled gently. I looked over to my other parent and saw she was smiling at me too but then she turned her attention to the green-haired goddess beside me. "Sets?"

I stayed absolutely still.

"Wanna take a swim with me? Ruka doesn't want to mess up her hair." Michiru-mama rolled her eyes and Haruka-papa pouted.

"Hey! It takes a long while to make my hair look this natural... plus, I'm just chilling."

Michiru shook her head and stood at the edge of the pool and dived in; graceful as ever. I grinned as she emerged a few moments later and waved to me, before she swam to the edge of the pool and relaxed against the side, sitting on the near-hidden step just two feet below the water. My Michiru-mama grinned back at me.

I could hear Setsuna moving next to me. I moved my head to the side and my jaw dropped to the floor; she took off her flip flops and at the same time she disrobed the near sheer pink robe that was covering her. It flew to the ground in one fluid movement; once again she captured _every_ single part of me.

She took a step towards the pool and dived in.

The second she made contact with the water, I felt my body get warm. She surfaced a few seconds later, and her skin was glowing – she was an ethereal beauty and once more she completely had me under her spell. I watched as she swam over to Michiru-mama, her hair was wet and it looked a bit wilder; I felt that knot in my stomach get tighter and I fought to keep images; that would invoke my ultimate weakness, at bay.

"Hotaru." Diana's voice from beside me brought my attention back to reality.

God, this is so confusing! Do I like her or am I just lusting after her? Do I see her as my mother anymore? Wait... did I ever really see her as my mother...? Really, I mean...

"Hotaru!"I snapped my head to look at Diana as she whisper-yelled at me.

She looked disappointed.

I dropped my head – I never said I would but I did promise I'd at least think about giving Diana a chance. I mean she was pretty enough – most definitely very pretty actually – and she was smart, funny and most importantly not twice my age or a parent/guardian of mine.

"Gomen, Diana."

She shook her head and I instantly felt shitty. How am I supposed to know if my feelings for Setsuna and Diana are the same?

Then a thought came to me.

In the studio... to clear everything up, I thought a kiss would do the job. So, why not now? I leaned towards Diana but stopped about two feet away and she was staring at me quizzically.

"Diana? I'm not saying I'm giving you anything but... could we – could I – "Damn, I sighed, frustrated, and closed my eyes and clenched my jaw.

I opened my eyes a moment later and saw Diana looking at me – confusion still etched into her features. Ah, damn it. This could either be hard or easy... I think today I'll take the easy way.

I reached my hand forward and gently brushed her cheek, she instantly blushed, her back straightened up and she began shaking ever so slightly. I smiled reassuringly – I had only ever kissed one girl; Chibiusa, and it was a dare at a party. It luckily hadn't affected us but she had told me I was a sweet kisser. Diana was shy with me, and our lips touched after lingering near each other for a split second, the warmth of her breath on mine was appealing to my senses. But we closed the distance.

Her lips tasted of her chapstick – which I assume was a cinnamon flavour.

Her lips didn't really get a reaction from me, other than I parted my lips slightly and she ran her tongue alongside my lips but never entered her tongue into my mouth. I could feel her moan gently into my mouth and her hand cupped my cheek, while my own hand when to the back of her neck, steadying us. Her tongue darted once more across my upper lip and I smiled into the kiss – it wasn't a mind-boggling or life-changing kiss, but it was a damned good kiss nonetheless.

She pulled back a moment later, her cheeks completely flushed – I'm pretty sure my own were too.

She looked at me and pecked me quickly on the lips once more. She looked down at her shoes and I just stared over her head, back at the house.

Nothing much.

Those were my feelings for Diana. Sure a great kisser but it lacked spark. It was just like when I kissed Chibiusa. Oh man, kissing Diana was like kissing my best friend. Now I know that my feelings for Diana would never amount to even a _fraction_ of the feelings I had for Setsuna. Even the dreams I've had for Setsuna evoked more intense feelings than this one kiss with Diana.

Suddenly I feel a bit guilty that Diana got messed up in my whirlwind.

I felt bad and I knew in that instance – I was going to have to either tell the truth and face the consequences or bluff my ass off. One look back to Diana's face and I knew it was the latter. She was staring at me with a sparkle in her eyes and she was biting her lip lightly.

"Hota! Keep it in your pants! Or take it to your room!"

"Ruka!"

The sound of my two parents reminded me that this kiss was not in private. I blushed harder as I turned my head to see the smirking face of my tomboy father and the scolding my aqua-haired mother was giving Haruka-papa. My eyes darted to the left of Michiru-mama and I could see Setsuna.

Empty.

Her eyes were void of any emotion.

She wasn't clenching her jaw, she wasn't flaring her nostrils. It wasn't like the other times I had seen Setsuna whenever Diana was around.

Nothing.

She was just doing nothing.

But then, she cocked an eyebrow and smirked. She turned over to my parents, "Michi, Ruka, I'm getting drinks, what would you like?"

Michiru-mama asked for water and Haruka-papa asked for a Sprite. Setsuna looked at Diana expectantly and Diana mumbled out a request for a Sprite too. She didn't bother asking me but she grinned, "The usual, Hime?"

I nodded – my usual was a Dr Pepper and everyone who knew me well knew that.

Setsuna dragged herself up out of the pool, and I watched as the water dripped slowly, almost sensually, from her skin; she looked so touchable. Internally, I instantly went to 'the cinema of my imagination' and trust me - I could barely resist her in there. I'm pretty sure my jaw went a little slack. I turned to avert my gaze and met the line of vision of my other 'mama' in the pool – she has a bewildered look on her face but quickly covered it up with a forced smile. I smiled back – God, I hoped she wouldn't start questioning me again. Instead she turned to Diana and smiled, "Good, to see you two are...close."

Oh thank fuck for the kiss!

I had nearly forgotten about it... but clearly my Michiru-mama hadn't. She swam over to us and half-lifted her body from the pool, resting on the side of the pool and grinning at me.

"Why don't you two come for a swim? Cool down."

She clucked her tongue at the end of her sentence and I heard Diana giggle. Inwardly, I cringed but somehow I managed to grin. Diana stood, and began removing her flip-flops and entered the pool. I shook my head and Michiru-mama pouted at me.

"Well, why not go get your camera, Hime-chan? Some nice photos before the end of the good weather would be great."

I nodded and without thinking made my way into the house.

* * *

I forgot she was in the kitchen, the room I _had_ to go through to get to my room and grab my camera. I stopped and stood dead in my tracks in the kitchen, her back to me but I knew she was aware of my presence, how could she not be?

"That was quite a show, Hotaru."

Oh god, she dropped the 'Hime-chan'. I gulped and shook my head, then blushed because I remembered she could not see me nod if her back was facing me.

"I-It wasn't a show." Jesus, since when did my voice sound that squeaky?!

Setsuna turned around and giggled huskily, her tone sending shivers shooting down my spine. She leaned back against the kitchen worktop and eyed me hungrily. I noticed the drinks were all prepared to the side of her.

"Oh, is that so?"

Her voice lilted towards the end and I just knew she was teasing me. I nodded, but this time I was glad I remembered she could see me. She cocked an eyebrow and pushed herself off of the worktop. Then, she took deliberately took slow steps towards me.

"So, you really like Diana-chan, then?"

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it a millisecond later.

I knew I didn't really like her, that kiss had proven that much. She was good to kiss and a nice enough girl but that spark wasn't there- there just wasn't that connection. I just…didn't like her. I sighed heavily.

"No, I don't like her in that way."

I knew there was a decent chance that she'd ask why I was going out with her, but I couldn't tell her that I was effectively being blackmailed. God knows what Setsuna's reaction would be – I couldn't handle anymore drama right now.

She laughed once more, this time it sounded more like a victorious chuckle. She was so close to me, I could feel her body heat radiating and warming my own. I shivered involuntarily as her hand caressed my cheek. She lowered her head to my ear and spoke slowly, her warmth breath tickling my ear and making me squirm and moan involuntarily.

"So, why kiss her? To make me jealous?"

She pulled her head back and looked at me. Waiting for my reaction. I instantly frowned, ready to argue but she placed her index finger on my lips, silencing me instantly. She grinned as she looked at me – I knew she was enjoying this far too much, but I didn't care – I was enjoying it more.

"Because... it worked."

My skin tingled and I went numb as she removed her finger then firmly placed her lips on mine. Her teeth nibbled my bottom lip a moment later and I opened my mouth slightly, granting her access, 

letting her do whatever she wanted with me. Her tongue gently pushed past my now swelling lips and she pushed her tongue against mine. Her lips were moist and I couldn't help the feeling I got when I pushed myself harder into the kiss, as if needing to melt into her – to be one with her.

My lungs began to burn as they screamed for oxygen but I refused them that, I didn't want this moment to end – I wanted it to last forever.

But my efforts were in vain.

Setsuna pulled back smiling, she looked out of the window and grinned wider.

"We'll talk tonight Hotaru."

She went back to the worktops and picked up the drinks, before she left the kitchen she turned to me and smiling – almost shyly.

"Mmm, I promise."

I was still silent.

* * *

A second later, I kicked myself into action and ran to my room, grabbing my camera and some film and rushed back downstairs. As I entered the pool, I got self-conscious, everyone was staring at me. Setsuna was looking at me knowingly, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa were smiling at me lovingly and Diana had her suspicious face on. I kept my head down and walked to me lounger again.

I heard Haruka-papa talk to me from across the pool, "Hota, what took you so long? You know where all your cameras are."

I just shook my head and shrugged. "Just spaced out Haruka-papa."

My blonde parent seemed to smile understandingly then went back to lounging in the sun.

I could see Diana staring at me from the corner of her eye. She looked from Setsuna to me and scoffed loudly. "Spaced out, huh? More like you went somewhere you weren't supposed to go."

I sighed; quite glad no-one else heard her. I had kissed Diana, and I had kissed Setsuna.

Both.

So much for 'no more drama'.

* * *

**A/N 2 - So, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. R&R if you got time. Ja ne -VR**


	6. The Closest We've Been

**A/N - Yo thanks for coming back and reading this, and thanks for the reviews too! I'm gonna thank impersonal - she still rocks my world (LPB)... and now I'm going to pimp out my fictionpress account; go to my profile, the link at the top and check out my other story. It's an original, so feedback and thoughts are appreciated. Now, I'm done shamelessly pimping myself out... I hope you enjoy this update. Ja ne - VR  
**

* * *

******CHAPTER 6 – THE CLOSEST WE'VE EVER BEEN**

"_So, erm... I'm next at home in two weeks, I'm not sure what I'm doing but can we do something together then? If not, do you want to do something tomorrow? I'd like that, Hotaru-chan."_

I sigh heavily away from the phone as I contemplated Diana's question.

It's been six days since the kiss... well, the kisses, and tomorrow is the first day back to school for both of us; senior year. She really wants to make an effort of us, if there even is an 'us'. I don't even know. It's like I know I should want a relationship with her because she's everything I could ever want, really, not to mention that she's the same age as me. But, at the same time she's just not what I want.

I can't help it... but still, I haven't told her this.

I've told Diana I will give us a chance, and before you say anything, no, it's not because I've suddenly decided to become some sort of lothario, no. But I just have this feeling that if I end it between us she'd go and tell everyone. Not because she's spiteful but because she'd be hurt. She really likes me, she _really _does, and if I tell her I don't like her because I feel deeper feelings for Setsuna... well, wouldn't you be pissed off?

I clear my throat as I bring the phone to my lips. "I don't know, Diana-chan, tomorrow is Ami's birthday – she's a close friend of my parents... we're going to her and Mako-chan's apartment to celebrate... maybe we can do something in a couple of weeks."

I could hear Diana tapping against something in the background; she was most likely sitting at her desk.

The door to my room creaked open and I squinted through the dimmed light illuminating my room to see who it was. I grinned as soon as I saw a glint of green hair. This had been happening since that Sunday.

Every night, just after Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama retire for the evening, Setsuna comes to my room and we spend time together. And no, not in _that_ way... well, not entirely.

My attention is drawn to my phone and I realise Diana is taking to me. _"Um, well, my parents have just told me they want to take me to see some family too... Ugh, I probably won't be back in Tokyo until Autumn break, Hotaru."_

"When is that, then, Diana?"

I smile at Setsuna and she sends me an eye-roll as she seats herself down on top of my bed.

"_Well, it'd be the 26__th__October till November 1__st__. In fact, you could spend the Friday at mine if you like; we're having a Hallowe'en party on the 31__st__! "_

I furrow my eyebrows and look over at Sets. I'm sure I was going to regret my next sentence, but I had to be honest. "Ah... I can see you for sure on the 30th and 31st," her silence hinted at me to explain myself why I wouldn't be staying the Friday, "we always celebrate Setsuna's birthday together that day."

I look over at Setsuna; she cocked an eyebrow in intrigue and I bit my lip – hard. I let my eyes graze over her form and I nearly lost my breath at the sight of her. She chose a burgundy pair of silk Capri-style pajama bottoms with a matching burgundy camisole. It clung to her body just right, but left just enough to the imagination.

"_I see..." _she pauses.

I prepare myself for the worst – what can I say? I'm not an optimist.

"_Look, I really don't want to argue so I'm just going to say it's okay. So..." _I can hear her sigh heavily and she tapped once more. _"I'm going to go to bed. See you soon, Hotaru."_

"Night, Diana."

We both hang up and I look over to Setsuna who is smiling smugly at the end of my bed, her legs crossed over at the knees and she was leaning back on my bed a little.

"Trouble in paradise, Hota-chan?"

I tilt my head and stick my tongue out at her before I put my cell-phone on my nightstand. I leaned back against my headboard and looked at Setsuna. I grinned as I see she is practically salivating over me; I'm not doing this on purpose but it's been really humid, and so I've adopted wearing my girl-boxers and wife-beater most nights. And tonight, is one of those nights.

"She still doesn't like you. I can't imagine why though..."I smirk at the end of my sentence and grab the teddy bear that was lying at the top of my bed.

I looked up and locked eyes with Setsuna, she was smirking at me. "I haven't a clue, hime."

She raised her eyebrows and I opened my mouth to talk before we heard a creaking coming from the outside. I held my breath before hearing a cough and the sound of the bathroom door being locked. I let out a breath – probably Haruka-papa's bathroom break. I giggled nervously and look at Setsuna. She cocks an eyebrow. I know what she's thinking, the same thing I am.

When she came to my room six nights ago.

* * *

"_I said we'd be talking tonight, didn't I?" _

_I sat up in my bed, dumbfounded. I looked to my alarm clock, the display telling me it was 1:13am. I sat up in my bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I felt my bed depress a little as Setsuna sat down on my bed. I looked up at her; the moonlight from outside the only thing illuminating my room. Her eyes were soft under the moonlight and it looked at me with so much wonder and awe. She ran her hand over my cheek and I felt myself blush and I recoiled my head a little._

"_God, Hotaru... you are so beautiful." _

_My mouth hangs open at her candid statement. She chuckles softly and removes her hand from my cheek – the absence of her hand suddenly makes my cheek feel cold and numb. _

_I only just notice now how close she is sitting to me._

_She is so close to me. _

_Her hips are aligned with my own as I have sat up in bed, and she has her right arm lounging backwards and pressing ever so slightly against my leg, even though my leg is under the blankets, and her left arm is gently resting across my other leg._

"_Don't blush, Hotaru. It's true."_

_I look at her and nod meekly. She grins at me and edges closer._

"_Wh-what if someone comes in here, what will they think?" My voice is weak and I whisper, so lowly I'm not even sure she heard me at first, it's only when she smirked that I know she did._

"_Michiru and Haruka had," she looked to my wall and grinned, "exhausted themselves for the night. Don't worry, no-one's coming... but you and I. We need to talk, hime."_

_I sigh and lean back against my bed, "Do we need to talk so late?" _

_Setsuna looks over to my wall, and I cringe. I so didn't need to think that my parents had only JUST stopped their... you-know-what-making session. _

"_Well, Hotaru I think we do. I mean, come on, Hotaru... this is... weird. We need to talk about it."_

_I look up and smile at her. At least she's not telling me this won't ever happen again like that time after we went shopping._

"_Okay... let's talk, Sets...una-mama." _

_She cocks her eyebrow and laughs at me; "I think it's about time we dropped the mama, don't you?" I nod and she grins, looking at me with her eyes clouded over with that hungry look like she had in the kitchen, "Glad you see things my way, hime." _

_I pouted as soon as I heard the 'h' word. My head hung and I felt two fingers lift my chin up and two crimson eyes look into mine._

"_What is it, Hotaru?" _

"_Please, don't call me...hime anymore, Sets." _

_She removed her fingers from under my chin and I feel her push my shoulder back, forcing my body back a little and as a result my head is forced to look up at her. She leaned forward and cupped my cheek; I can feel her breath tickling me as she brought her mouth close to my ear._

"_But... you are my princess, Hotaru. Always."_

_I lifted my head up and looked at her.I was her hime, and nothing would ever change that. I was hers. It was her name for me, said in that way it was her way to let me know how she felt for me._

"_So, you don't find this weird, Sets?" _

_Her hand gently moved up and down my cheek, sending thrills and chills up my spine, a whole mixture of emotions, desires, wants and needs instantly sent flowing through my system._

"_... I'd be lying if I said I was perfectly fine with it at first, hime... I mean, I'm one of your parents. When I saw you at the airport, for a moment I thought it was just the shock of seeing you in womanhood... but then... after our shopping trip... the car? I knew there was more." _

_She took in a deep breath then sighed; her hand falling from my cheek and rested beside her on the bed._

"_But I want this. Even though it's wrong... I want you, Hotaru."_

_I can see water lining her eyes and I know she's holding back some of her tears. I cleared my throat as quietly as I can. Her eyes lock with mine – clearly I wasn't quiet at all._

"_I want you too, Setsuna."_

_She smiled and I could see her love and concern and I swear I could feel her warmth radiating into me too. Her lips touched mine and I fell back onto my headboard and slowly sunk into my pillows, the entire time her lips never separated from mine. She hovered above me and her body pressed into mine. Instantly, I felt heat flow through me._

_Nothing had ever felt as good as this._

* * *

"They're not in bed yet, Sets."

She tilted her head and chuckled from deep in her stomach. "I know that, hime. I can wait though."

Her eyes look hungrily into me and I'm frozen on the spot. Every night that she's been here, she comes in and we talk. We talk about everything. The first night, after our...erm, kissing was over... we talked about how we felt; she told me she was going to move out after the shopping incident – she felt like she couldn't be around me. Like she couldn't control herself. I couldn't help but grin as I heard her talk about fighting with herself; I could tell she wanted me as much as I wanted her. And I told her so too... with a blush covering my cheeks. I told her that I wanted her from the moment I saw her in the doorway at the kitchen.

I grin every time I remember the first night we talked.

Since then every night has been about what we are, what we're doing, and what the future holds.

"Hmm... but, I can wait, hime."

I scrunched my nose up in confusion before blushing profusely. Last night our kissing session got a _little_ heated, I may or may not (definitely did though) have kind of straddled Setsuna while she lay on my bed.

* * *

"_Hime!" _

_Her hands found my shoulders and pushed me back, not too hard but enough to let me know there should be distance. All I could think was that I had done something wrong – was it too much when I bit her lip? It was meant to be gentle, maybe I should have –_

"_I don't think you should do that." Huh?_

_Oh!_

_Oh._

_That. My hands were travelling her body, well one hand was sliding under her shirt, touching her taut stomach and my other hand was trying to unbuckle the belt on her jeans._

"_But I – I thought -... Don't you want me to?"_

_I could tell I had that dopey confused look on my face, but I didn't care... did Sets not want this? Oh my God, did she not want me? Had she changed her mind._

_I heard her clear her throat and I looked at her. Her eyes were staring at my hands... which were still in their scandalous positions. I blushed heavily and brought my hands into my lap. A few seconds later, Sets grabbed my hands and kissed my knuckles gently._

"_It's not that I don't want to hime, trust me, I do," I smirked as I saw her eyes lustfully trail over my barely dressed form, "But I don't think you're ready for that step... let's take this slow."_

_I nodded my head. _

"_Okay. Sets. But... how slow?" Setsuna smiled and then chuckled to herself as she held my hands._

_Damn my hormones._

_I was really getting ahead of myself._

* * *

I nodded, lowering my head and trying to fight my blush. I could hear her giggle gently before sighing.

"What are you going to do about Diana?"

My head snapped up and I looked into curious crimson orbs. I shrugged and slouched even further into the bed, clutching at the teddy bear still in my arms. Setsuna smiled warmly at me.

"I bought you that, you know."

I look at the bear. Did she? I don't remember?

"On the way to the airport. We stopped off at this small shop before making our way to the airport and you were crying the entire way. Michiru was going to take you home, but I asked if you'd stop crying if I got you something to remember me by... and you told me you would... while crying. So, we stopped at this shop, and you saw it and clung to it... I knew I had to buy it for you then."

I stared down at the teddy bear. I had had it many years but had been told by Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama that they had bought it for me. Setsuna must have known this because she chuckled and gently grabbed the bear and held it close to her.

"They probably didn't say I bought it for fear you'd have started sobbing again, hime."

I pouted. "I was eight... and I knew I'd miss you. I was allowed to cry!"

Setsuna laughed at me. There was a knock at my bedroom door and I instantly froze, I looked at Setsuna who seemed to only raise an eyebrow inquisitively. I quickly dived under my covers;

"C-come in."

Aqua and blonde hair appeared at my door. I swear I died for an instant. Haru-papa grinned at me and Sets.

"Hey you two! We heard some noise and thought we'd check on what's going on." Sets handed the bear back to me and Haruka grinned widely, "Ah, that bear! Honestly Hota, you wouldn't stop crying until we – er, Sets bought it for you."

Haruka began laughing softly and I pouted again. I looked to Michiru-mama for help but she was staring at Setsuna, taking in her appearance before her eyes turned to me with the same discerning look before her eyes caught mine and she smiled widely.

"Hime-chan. You have school tomorrow... should you be up this late?"

Michiru-mama sent a scolding look to Setsuna and in return Sets looked down at her watch and sighed.

"Hmm, it is getting late..." Setsuna looked up and found Michiru staring at her in an expectant way.

Michiru folded her arms, clearly aggravated by Setsuna. The atmosphere between them both seem to have chilled and heated at the same time. There was this unknown tension, suddenly. I stayed completely still, both myself and Haruka-papa silent, not sure of the situation.

"Shouldn't you head to bed then, Sets?" I watched one fine green eyebrow arch before a smirk appeared.

My bed lifted slightly with the absence of her weight.

"Hai, when you're right, you're right Michiru-chan."

Setsuna turned to me and brought her head down, her lips level with my forehead as she placed a kiss here, lingering but only for a moment. It took everything in my body to not lift my head and desperately meet my lips with hers. Instead I sighed contently, before pouting a little as she stepped back.

She looked me deep in the eyes and smirked, "Good night, hime."

Setsuna began walking from the room slowly and Haruka-papa approached me and kissed me on the forehead too. She nodded her head towards Michiru-mama who was watching Setsuna walk slowly out the door.

"Women eh? Enjoy senior year, hime-chan. Get some rest though, okay? Did I ever tell you who was ALWAYS late for school because she never slept enough? – "

"Usagi, Haru-papa."

I giggled and my tomboy father tousled my hair playfully. She stood back and Michiru-mama approached me, sitting on my bed where Setsuna previously was. Inwardly, I sighed.

"Hime-chan?" I looked up into clear blue eyes and smiled, it probably came across as nervous but I hoped to God it was seen as a sleepy smile. Michiru-mama frowned a little,"is there anything you want to tell me?"

My mouth hung open but I managed to shut it and shake my head.

"No, mama, everything is fine."

My mother kept her eyes on me for a moment before nodding her head slowly, she kissed my forehead quickly and stood up, making her way to the door with Haruka-papa. I could almost let out a sigh of relief but then Michiru-mama turned around and looked at me, her eyes near watering. But undoubtedly, clouded with worry.

"You know... if there's anything you need to tell us, it's better to. Haruka-papa and I are here for you."

Haruka-papa seemed confused at Michiru's statement but she nodded nonetheless.

"I know, Michiru-mama, you, Haru-papa and Setsuna are all here for me." I smiled sweetly, my blonde parent grinned back but Michiru-mama stayed still.

She spoke back quietly. "That's right. Haruka-papa, me and your Setsuna... mama."

The two of them left, Haruka-papa oblivious and in that instant it was confirmed to me, that Michiru-mama knew more than I thought.

She knew I didn't say Setsuna-mama on purpose.

I lay back in my bed, my eyes wide open, my mind working overtime; school was tomorrow – I'd see Chibi, I _have_ to tell her everything. I have to.

I see Diana soon – I _have _to end that. I can't keep leading her on, but that needs to be done in person.

I see Setsuna every day and now every night – we _have_ to be careful. Much more careful.

My parents - I_ have_ to keep this from them. As much as I love them, if they caught us out... Setsuna, especially... then God knows what they'd do. I can't risk Sets, she means too much to me.

Ah, God damn it.

So much for good nights.

* * *

**A/N 2 - So, hope you enjoyed this one too! R&R! - VR**


	7. Mama, I'm Sorry

**A/N - I totally suck for not updating this. I know right? But hey, here's an update at last! I plan to finish this story if it KILLS me... which it may do. Anyway, as usual lots of love should go to 'impersonal' for being a wicked beta and smexxifying all the crap I throw at her :D You rock LPB. Thanks as always to everyone who reviewed the story so far... we're nearly there... so bear with me. Anyway, without any further ado, here is your chapter. - VR**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 – MAMA, I'M SORRY**

"Don't pout."

Setsuna's voice cut through the kitchen as I sat opposite her. My arms were crossed over my chest, as I sat in my maroon and green plaid school uniform, and my pout was expertly in place on my face. I huffed and stuck out my bottom lip further, Setsuna giggled and bit her lip before leaning forward and checking over my shoulder.

"You are so fucking adorable, hime."

I shuddered as she spoke. We had found out a few days previous, that when Setsuna cursed (into my ear, and with that slightly husky edge to her voice) while we were making out... it had a profound effect on me. Namely, causing my legs to turn to jelly and bringing a heat to the pit of my stomach that, I couldn't fight. Not to mention, causing an indefinable amount of wetness to occur somewhere I had no control over. I squirmed and crossed my legs at I sat at the breakfast bar on my stool. Setsuna's eyes still bore into me and I looked away, the pout never leaving my face.

"I don't see why you have to take him..." My voice trailed off as I mumbled.

Setsuna kept close to me, and smirked.

I had spent the past twenty minutes privately pouting at her after Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa informed me that the winter fashion show in Tokyo started tonight, and less than five minutes later Setsuna had called up Taiki to accompany her for the night. So, here I am with my bottom lip out and my eyebrows deeply furrowed.

"Jealous, hime?"

I sent her an un-amused glare and she stifled a giggle by biting her lip once more, "Don't be. It's just for work. I told Taiki that it would look good for the press..." Setsuna lowered her voice and brought her mouth to beside my ear; her warm breath working its magic and causing me to shudder with every exhalation she took. "I mean, how it will look if I turned up with my best friend's daughter and started feeling her up in public. Oh, the scandal."

She pulled her mouth away from my ear and she paused as her lips brushed my cheek.

I gave a pathetic squeak, "What about Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa?"

Setsuna smiled and kissed my jaw-line gently. "I heard their car starting up a few minutes ago... they're gone for the day."

My breath shortened and before I could think, I felt familiar lips plunder my mouth and an eager tongue brush against my lip. I opened my mouth without a second thought. I felt her velvety tongue touch my own and I shuddered before releasing a gentle moan and reaching my arms up to wrap around her neck. My body heated once more with the simple pleasure of my skin touching hers.

Nothing ever felt like this. Nothing had ever felt so good.

"It's just me guys, I forgot my -"

S-shit!

My eyes widened and I leaped away from Setsuna, panting heavily and I'm sure my face was as red as a freaking tomato.

Michiru-mama.

I could hear Setsuna breathing heavily and then the steady sound of clicking heels across the kitchen. They stopped just short of me.

_SLAP!_

The sound of skin colliding harshly with flesh made me wince as I turned my head to the sound. Michiru-mama stood there, chest heaving, her hand clenched into a fist beside her and Sets stood still, her face turned away and I could see a large red mark on her cheek.

I whimpered.

"I knew it! How could you, Setsuna? How could you?! She's our daughter!"

There was still a silence; I instantly turned my head to the hall, dead sure I'd find Haruka-papa standing there, foaming at the mouth and ready to kill Setsuna. Setsuna was silent and she didn't even move a muscle. Michiru-mama didn't even look at me but kept her gaze fixed on Setsuna's red eyes.

"I have to tell Haruka."

That was when my body kicked into action. I launched my body across the kitchen and blocked the only exit from the kitchen. Blue looked at me fiercely and red eyes looked at me quizzically.

I shook my head and I took in a deep breath. "P-p-please... don't."

Michiru-mama looked at me and shook her head pitifully. "Hotaru... I have to. This... you two... it's so wrong. Setsuna cannot lead you astray like this!"

Michiru looked incredulously at me after seeing I wasn't going to be moving any time soon. She looked over to Setsuna then back to me, expectantly. There was silence and I knew I had to talk or else this would all be over, and I can't lose her.

"Mama... please. Don't."

Michiru-mama's eyes look at me in concern and... disappointment? I'm pretty sure disappointment is there. "Why, Hotaru-chan?"

I'm silent for a moment. I need to take a deep breath in order to calm my nerves and shaking body.

"I... don't know what Haruka-papa will do, that's why."

Michiru-mama shook her head and looked at me, no emotion was in her eyes at first. "No, Hotaru... I mean... why."

With her last word, she stressed her tone and she sent a seething glare to Setsuna. I felt pain once more as my eyes rested on Setsuna to see the red mark now on her dark skin. I winced. The urge to rush over to her and comfort her was flooding up into me. I dragged my eyes away unwillingly and found myself faced with empty cobalt eyes.

Michiru-mama shook her head and looked at me.

"You two... you really have..." she took a deep breath, "_feelings_ for each other, don't you?"

I looked up and my eyes locked with ruby red eyes. Setsuna said nothing but I knew what her silence meant.

Yes.

"We do."

Michiru-mama closed her eyes, her face contorting as if someone had just sucker-punched her in the gut. She shook her head and I could see her gulp nervously.

"I... don't know what to say, Hotaru. This is so..." She trails off but I knew what word she wanted to use.

Wrong.

I shook my head in response. "It's not wrong... I... I l-l-love her."

My cheeks flushed a deep shade of red – I just knew it, and both the adults in the room snapped their attention to me.

Both sets of eyes set with shock.

I averted my gaze from them and then I heard Michiru-mama shuffle as she was most probably smoothing out her skirt after my uncomfortable, awkward and downright embarrassing confession.

"And do you love hi - her, Setsuna?"

I almost broke my neck snapping my head to attention at Michiru-mama's question. Setsuna was staring Michiru in the eyes, and I have no idea how much time passed in silence but it seemed an eternity.

"I do."

My heart soared as Setsuna said those words but I couldn't shake off this feeling of impending doom that was nagging me at the back of my mind.

"How did this even freaking happen? How long has it been going on?" Michiru-mama's voice was full of pain and curiosity and it hurt me to hear my mother sound so... upset at me.

At my choices.

At what I had done.

"Since the day Diana was here, when we were all at the pool... and how did it happen? It just did."

I smiled gratefully at Setsuna as she spoke – for both of us.

Michiru-mama glared at her. "It just happened? How does it _just_ happened Sets?! God! I knew something was up when Diana asked me if – Oh my God, Hotaru! Diana!"

I closed my eyes and decided that was the best way to speak to my mother... her reaction – well, I'm not sure I could handle it to be honest. "She... knows."

I heard my mother gasp and I opened my eyes to see her leaning against the kitchen countertop. She was shaking lightly, clearly all the shock had just settled in.

"And Chibiusa?"

I simply nodded, knowing now her eyes were on me.

"Taiki?"

My eyes were drawn to Setsuna as she shook her head. Michiru let out a long, bitter chuckle and turned to face me, her eyes darted between Setsuna and myself. Before Michiru-mama could say anything, Setsuna took in a deep breath and spoke quietly.

"It's all for show. He doesn't need to know anything. All he knows is this is just a favour to me. He might have feelings for me... But I don't feel that way for him."

"No... Sets, you feel that way for our daughter! Your daughter, dammit! The one you helped to bring up!"

"I feel the way I do just for Hotaru. She doesn't have a label like my 'daughter' anymore. She's just Hotaru. And...I love her."

I tried to fight the smile that tried to form on my face but there was no point fighting it. A fully fledged grin broke out across my features and I could feel my body become warm – just knowing she loved me.

God, I didn't want this feeling to end.

"Have you..." Michiru-mama trailed off and her eyes searched mine.

I tilted my head in confusion before blushing furiously at her connotation. So much for that lovely warm feeling never ending, eh?

"N-n-no!" I sounded so squeaky and I swear I could see Setsuna trying to stifle an inappropriate giggle at my defensive 'squeak'.

Michiru-mama let out a relieved sigh, after looking into my eyes – clearly searching for any trace that I was telling her a lie.

She wouldn't find any.

We hadn't... been _that_ intimate. I had wanted to but Setsuna didn't think we were ready for that step just yet. I was immersed in the thoughts of flesh when my Michiru-mama's voice brought me out of my reverie.

"... You have to tell Haruka."

The thoughts were nice while they lasted. I no longer had control of my tongue or my mouth, words began sputtering out, making no sense whatsoever.

"Wh-whu-what? No! She'd kill us!" I began shaking my head only to feel the presence of my green-haired love by my side.

"Us? No, she'd kill me! That's a bonafide fact!"

Michiru looked at us and pursed her lips. "You brought this on yourself. You knew this would happen. It's called a consequence. Haruka has to hear it…and accept the consequences that come with... " Michiru-mama's eyes flittered over me then Setsuna once more, "this."

Her jaw clenched and I felt a little of myself crumble inside; my mother thought we were immoral. Wrong. I had to change her outlook on me and Setsuna. My head was shaking as I trembled with nerves.

"I'll tell her!"

Setsuna looked at me like I had grown another head and Michiru-mama just raised one fine, aqua eyebrow in shock. "J-just not yet. But soon! I will..."

My aqua-haired mother looked at me questioningly, "I need to talk to Diana first... she... won't be happy."

"I thought you said she knew?"

My mother's voice had a cold edge to it and I winced before nodding. Now was the time for honesty. "She does. And she's using it against me to stay with her." I looked up and saw Setsuna seething with anger – she would probably try and hurt Diana for doing that to me.

My other mother however, looked at me with empathy.

And for a moment, I was convinced she didn't hate me as much as I thought. I gave a weak smile and she closed her eyes. She looked over to the door and sighed heavily. "I'm giving you two choices Hotaru, Setsuna. You either break this off and we all ignore this ever happened... or... You both tell Haruka. And soon. I'm giving you till New Year. If your father doesn't know then I _will_ tell her."

My body froze up at the ultimatum but I nodded. That gave me plenty of time. I found myself nodding absent-mindedly for a few moments.

Seconds later, the front door opened and the sound of my other parent whining became apparent, breaking up the tension in the air, if only for a second.

"Miiiichi? C'mon, how long does it take to find a bag? We're gonna be late at – oh, hey guys... hime shouldn't you really be on your way to school?" My father spoke in a chiding tone but she had a hidden smirk – she was always one for rule-breaking.

"H-hai. I was just g-going now."

Haruka-papa quirked an eyebrow and looked worriedly at me.

"Stuttering? Oh my, hime, something bad must be up." She chuckled gently and I laughed nervously back.

Setsuna began moving after me and I heard Michiru-mama speak in a rude tone to her. "And where are you going?"

I heard a deep intake of breath. "I'm taking Hotaru to school."

I turned around in time to see Michiru-mama shaking her head and leading Haruka-papa towards me. "I don't think so, Sets. It's on our way, we'll take her."

I sent Setsuna a helpless stare before Haruka-papa began shaking her head. "Michi, no, we don't have time to now... we need to get to that meeting and _now_."

Haruka-papa gave her stern look, and indicating there was no arguing here. I heard her sigh and open the door in a huff. "Fine, Sets can take her then."

Michiru-mama stormed out from the house and Haruka-papa grinned nervously before scratching the back of her neck. My blonde parent approached me and ruffled my hair. "Women... are so confusing. I'm in the dog house for sure. Anyway, hime, sorry but we are in a rush. We'll catch up later tonight eh? See you, hime-chan," My father kissed me on the forehead and I was almost brought to tears from the unreserved dam of love I felt from my Haruka-papa.

"Love, you Hota. Ja ne, Sets!"

Haruka-papa swiftly made a move for the door, intent on getting on with her day. I watched her as she swiftly made her way down the front steps to the car. Setsuna silently made her way behind me but I could tell she was there. Her scent was mesmerising and I took in a deep breath before looking over to my aren't again as she began reversing out of the drive in her sports car – with Michiru-mama glaring at us the entire time. I sighed and turned to Setsuna as soon as they were out of sight.

"What if she tells her?"

Setsuna shook her head at my question and embraced me, my arms instantly finding comfort as they locked around her waist. Her arms went around my neck and crossed behind my neck, she lifted one of her hands and I felt warmth once more as her hands began caressing my hair and her fingernails lightly scratched my scalp.

"She won't hime, I can tell. But... what are you going to do now?" I pulled back and looked into concerned crimson eyes and I felt a light blush go across my face – the heat in my cheeks was a clear indication.

"I... I have to talk to Chibiusa."

A green eyebrow rose in question, I buried my face into the crook of Setsuna's neck and found solace once more, "Then we'll go and see Diana".

Setsuna gently broke our embrace and looked me deep into the eyes.

"Diana?"

I could still see the anger from earlier. I nodded sheepishly and placed my hands around Setsuna's waist once more. "Yeah... Chibi's my best friend... I need her to help me right now. Once Diana's dealt with... all I need to worry about is Haru-papa."

My eyebrows furrowed and Setsuna raised a finger and she gently ran her finger over my frown – erasing it quickly. She grinned and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ears. "You have really grown up hime, I am so proud…" She lowered her mouth to my ear and whispered huskily, "And a little turned on." After all we just went through, she could feel like that?! How does she manage to –

My thoughts stopped as soon as I felt warm, full lips pressed against mine. I moaned out loud – knowing my parents weren't here. I felt Setsuna smile and so did I. She took advantage of my good mood by gently putting her tongue in my mouth. I instantly brought my own over hers and enjoyed the taste of her.

She tasted like strawberries.

God, she was all mine. And I was all hers.

I was so immersed I didn't hear the sound of our unlocked front door open. I didn't hear a thing until the person who had opened the door decided to screech out loudly. A familiar and unusually angry tone accompanied the voice I only ever associated with comfort, love and compassion.

"What the fuck, Hotaru!"

Oh shit.

* * *

**A/N 2 - DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN... Yeah, a little cliffie. Hehe, R&R if you made it this far ;) - Ja ne! - VR!**


	8. My Best Friend's Meddling

**A/N - Er, hey. Okay just to let you know this is more a transition chapter (nice wording impersonal ;)) and thanks to impersonal for being my long-suffering beta-reader and anything smexxiful or decent in this chapter is probably her work, so if (when) you review please don't forget to leave some love for her! Anyways, I'm gonna shut up and let you enjoy this chapter! -VR**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 – MY BEST FRIEND'S MEDDLING**

"Seriously! 'I won't make any rash decisions'! What the fuck?!"

I watched in absolute shock and horror as my best friend slammed our front door behind her and resolutely walked up to me. I looked quickly to Setsuna and saw her eyebrows were knitted and she threw me a look of confusion.

Chibiusa grabbed my arm and forcefully pulled me from Setsuna and pushed me back. She faced Setsuna and began ranting and raving.

"She's a minor! Underage, Setsuna-san! Does the term jailbait mean nothing to you? Jesus H Christ, what is wrong with you!" Chibiusa swirled around on the spot and I could see her face was almost as pink as her hair. She was flailing her arm with every word she said.

"And you! Hotaru, you told me you wouldn't do anything rash or make any _stupid mistakes_!"

I rolled my eyes as my best friend gave a pointed look to Setsuna. Chibiusa whipped her head back around to me, her lips were in a thin line, her eyes were blazing and she was breathing heavily.

"So, what the fuck, Hotaru, were you doing _kissing_ her?!" Chibiusa threw an accusing finger towards Sets.

I sighed heavily and looked up at my best friend.

"Sit down, Chibi... please?"

My best friend gave a disgusted snort directed at me. "Uh, no!" Chibiusa crossed her arms and began agitatedly tapping her foot on the floor.

I sighed once more and looked up into confused burgundy eyes.

"I... You said she knew, Hotaru."

I closed my eyes at the simple statement and coughed to clear my throat – was it me or was the room suddenly stifling hot? No, it really was. I pulled at my collar and breathed deeply two or three times.

"She-she knew about my feelings for you... I didn't get around to telling her..." I trailed off and felt like a pathetic five year old who just got their hand caught in the cookie jar.

I looked up and saw Setsuna's crimson eyes staring at me with understanding and Chibiusa's ruby red eyes glaring at me in disappointment.

"Wait! How long has this been going on?!" Chibiusa's face was raised but now there was no anger in her voice... only hurt.

"A while."

Okay that came out like an immature kid not wanting to answer the question directly. I could have slapped myself at my lameness. Jesus, here was my best friend and I couldn't even bring myself to telling her the truth; the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

Kind of like a court oath, eh?

Before I could answer, Setsuna cleared her throat.

"It's time for school."

I gawked at her random statement and was about to argue that now wasn't the time to bring up school but Setsuna raised a hand, instantly silencing me.

"I don't want either of you to be late. Let's go."

I noted the coldness in Setsuna's voice and I gulped. I spared a sideways glance to my friend and saw she was shaking her head and clucking her tongue but she nodded eventually and led the way to the car out front.

Setsuna grabbed her keys and I took a step towards her. She clenched her jaw and shook her head.

"Don't, Hotaru. Just don't."

I watched on as Setsuna silently made her way to the car. I gave out a deep sigh.

Today is going to be hell.

* * *

"Soooo..." Chibiusa drawled out the vowel for as long as humanly possible before looking over at me and her eyes radiating annoyance. This car journey was taking longer than I would have liked.

"So what?" My best friend tilted her head to one side and raised an un-amused eyebrow towards me.

"Um, jeez, I dunno... so... when the freaking hell, were you going to tell me you were getting it on with grandmother time here?"

Chibiusa flailed her arms once more and I could see from the corner of my eye that Sets had clenched her jaw at being called 'grandmother time'. Before I could say anything I saw Chibiusa cringed and looked over to Setsuna.

"S-sorry, Setsuna-san, I didn't mean you were old like a grandmother... just that you were..."

"Old?" Setsuna supplied for my friend who grimaced and nodded slowly.

"Yeah! Well... older than us anyway."

A very awkward silence filled up the car and all that could be heard was the noise the indicator made when Setsuna made a right turn into another lane.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

I don't think I could have been more shocked if Mike Tyson appeared from nowhere and knocked seven shades of crap out of me.

Chibiusa was apologising to me? To me?!

"Sorry?"

Chibiusa nodded he head and cleared her throat, I noted a slight rise of pink making its way to her flushed cheeks; thank God this time not out of anger but embarrassment.

"For shouting at you... both of you. It just took me by shock. It's like one day you're IM'ing me and telling me that Setsuna-san is giving you the cold shoulder and then I walked into your house and see you two getting your freak on... it kinda threw me off."

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"It's okay, Chibiusa, it's my fault... things just kind of happened. But I swear I was going to tell you today! I was!"

I watched as my friend nodded at me. She looked out of the window and I swear I could see the remnants of a small smile playing on her face.

"I believe you Hotaru... you've never lied to me before…"

She turned to face me and then she gave me her trademark devious smirk, "But! Try to make sure no-one else finds out by catching you two making out!"

She began laughing hysterically…

Myself and Setsuna paled.

Chibiusa's laughter died down as she sensed the tense atmosphere. She looked at me questioningly and I answered her unasked question.

"Well, uh... Michiru-mama... sorta walked in on us... making out." I blushed furiously at my last two words.

I looked over to Chibiusa and saw her mouth was wide enough to fit in three or four birds' nests. She looked from Setsuna to me and her eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of her head.

"NO WAY! Ohmigod! Well... damn don't I feel stupid? If your parents know and you're both still alive – "

"No... only Michiru-mama knows... and she was not happy."

I frowned as I remembered the look of disappointment in my mother's eyes. There was another silence and Chibiusa formed a small 'O' with her lips and sat back.

"I don't know how to tell Haruka-papa. Michiru-mama has given me – "

"_Us_."

My eyes darted to the driver's seat of the car. I looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Setsuna offer me a somewhat comforting look – there was no smile to accompany that look, it was just an odd fierceness in her eyes accompanied with the protective tone of her voice - but it gave me enough to bring a smile to my own face.

"Us... Michiru-mama has given us until New Year to tell Haruka-papa."

I looked at Chibiusa who seem to be counting off something on her hand, she turned to me and gave me her 'so what?' look.

"Uh... New Year is like forever away! Jeez, you had me worried. I thought she gave you like 24 hours or something!"

As I watched my friend giggle in her seat, I sighed and began rubbing my temples furiously. I could tell I would need to be on some major painkillers for the headache that would plague me later today.

"I don't think you get it Chibi... Michiru-mama gave me until New Year, yeah that's right, but she knows now! That means that every time I see her, every time I look at my own mother, she'll be looking at me... at us, with her judging eyes. And did you stop to think for a moment Chibi? I turn 18 on January 5th... I have to tell my father before then that I'm having a relationship with not only one of her best friends, but also someone who, up until a few months ago, I thought of as a parent."

I turned to my now dumbfounded BFF and saw she was staring at me; mouth agape. "So forgive me if I'm on edge for the next two months, thinking of how I'm undoubtedly, going to break my father's heart. Of course, while remembering that Haruka-papa could very well do anything rash considering that I'm a minor and Setsuna is an adult... I just don't know what to do!"

And that was when I felt my body give into my emotional state. Everything caught up with me; Diana, Michiru-mama, having to tell Haruka-papa, my feelings for Setsuna, the reaction we would get from our other friends and family... how would people would treat us.

I hate those judging eyes.

I stayed in my seat, silently shaking as tears trickled out from my eyes and cascaded over my cheeks; I lifted my hand to wipe my tears but found that only provoked more and soon I was sobbing uncontrollably; my cheeks became hot from my rising temperature no doubt caused from over exerting myself physically with crying. My shoulders were slumped and I felt Chibiusa crawl closer to me and hold me gently.

"Hota-chan, don't cry. Please, don't cry."

I could hear my own friend's voice begin to falter. I wasn't sure when but the car must have come to a halt at some point in between my tears; I felt the door on my side open up and I felt my entire body being enveloped into an indescribable warmth. Two arms were around me holding me tight, as I felt a face near me gushing out warmth near my cold forehead.

I felt safe and secure as Setsuna wrapped her arms around me.

I knew Chibiusa had let go because all I could feel was Setsuna; she stroked my hair tenderly and spoke into my ear soothingly.

"Hime... don't cry... it's okay. We'll do it when it suits you. Calm down, breathe...please?"

I kept crying and I felt Setsuna pull back slightly, the pads of her thumbs gently caressed my skin as she wiped away some of my tears. She kissed me gently on the cheek and pressed our foreheads together; we both ignored Chibiusa's presence.

"I-I-I don't want to lose you, Sets!"

I felt her lips gently touch my forehead and some more of my tears fell from my eyes. She gripped me around the waist and brought my close to her and I inhaled her scent – Lord knows when the last time would be I would ever see her after Haruka-papa finds out.

"I'll always be here, Hotaru."

I was instantly reminded of our time at the airport.

The time when she said that then I didn't see her for nearly ten years. I couldn't have that.

I needed her.

I loved her.

I gripped Setsuna and pulled my head back, my tears ceasing for now. Setsuna pulled her head back too and looked curiously at me.

I _needed_ her.

I lunged forward and caught her lips with mine. I heard a distinct 'gasp' from beside us but I blocked out all sound except from Setsuna; I heard her moan lowly into my throat and I closed my eyes tightly – I was engraving this into my memory. I needed to remember the way she sounds, the way she feels and the way she tastes.

We pulled back and our breathing was ragged and mingled with one another. She still had one hand around my waist and the other was on my neck, holding onto me gently, trembling slightly.

She felt the same and I just knew it, there was no real logic behind it but I just knew she felt the same.

I kept my eyes closed but spoke quietly.

"I need to break up with Diana... then I'll talk to Haruka-papa afterwards."

The sound of a throat being cleared caused me to look at my pink-haired best friend. Chibiusa smiled sheepishly at me.

"I, er, I'll come with you... I am your best friend after all."

I smiled at Chibiusa. Thank God I still had my best friend throughout all this. We shared a smile and I knew, she knew, I was grateful for her.

"You two had better go. School starts in five minutes. I'll pick you both up here at four."

Setsuna shuffled out of the car, she stopped and leaned down and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It was reassuring... and arousing – damn her!

I whimpered and heard my best friend snort playfully and shove me in the back.

"Come on, red eyes... let's get you fixed up before class."

I shook my head playfully and stepped out of the car, as I stood up I couldn't help but notice how close I was to Setsuna. I blushed heavily as she smiled gently once more and stroked my cheek lovingly.

"Urgh, it's so sweet I could get a cavity."

Chibiusa shuffled out of the car and passed me. I rolled my eyes at her before turning back to Setsuna, only to find she was closer than before and before I knew it she had leant in and captured my lips.

In public.

Okay, we were in a fairly dormant street a few minutes away from school but still! Anyone could see! But...

It didn't stop me from kissing back.

Warmth spread throughout me and as soon as I was flooded with it, I was deprived of it.

I pouted at Setsuna as she got back into the car and gave me a little smirk.

"I'll see you two... now hurry up... you'll be late."

I narrowed my eyes playfully at her and began walking with Chibiusa in silence towards our school.

* * *

As soon as our school came into sight I looked over at Chibiusa and saw her biting her lip; a telltale sign she was holding back a laugh. I raised one eyebrow at her and pushed open the large double doors of our school.

"What's so funny?"

She shook her head but then looked at me and burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

"I... was..." She trailed off but then managed to control her laughter down to a snicker before linking her elbows with mine and walking down the hallway and lowering her voice, making sure no-one heard.

"I was just thinking about that time I told you to film anything you did with Setsuna-san... I was only kidding then but I really think we'd make a bomb!"

She smiled at me and I playfully hit her shoulder.

"Ecchi."

I'm glad to have her as a friend... It's like she has this gift for taking my mind off of things, she always has and she's doing that now. Things like Diana... and Haruka-papa.

Damn.

At least I have until New Year.

And I'm not alone.

I have _her_.

I always will.

* * *

**A/N 2 - So there that reaaaaaaally long wait and that was it ;) Queen of anti-cimax :P Hehe anyway R&R if you made it this far! Ja ne, -VR**


	9. Red Handed

**A/N - *smiles sheepishly* Yo! Sooooo sorry for the lateness of this update... I don't really have an excuse, but who cares?! It's here! The penultimate chapter! Love as usual goes to impersonal for being my long suffering beta-reader :D but yeah read and enjoy kiddies! -VR**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 – RED HANDED**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hota-chan?"

I smiled weakly to my best friend as we sat in our usual booth at the Crown Arcade. I had been mindlessly playing with a chocolate malt shake for the last ten minutes while Chibiusa managed to wolf down three Strawberry Surprises.

I nodded and resumed to slowly circling my straw in my milkshake.

I looked down at my watch; 7:15pm.

"She's late."

Chibiusa stopped slurping down her drink after I had spoken and I sighed out heavily.

God, today was really testing me. It really, _really_ was. Setsuna and I had agreed that today would be the day we would break off ties with Diana and Taiki. After her fashion event nearly two weeks ago, it had mainly been deciding for a day where I would have the guts to confront Diana – Sets has been so patient... and I really need to think of a way to thank her. Okay, I have one idea but its R-rated and I really shouldn't be thinking of something like that. Not now. Not when I have to do something like this.

Today, I am cutting Diana out.

No more crap, I'm telling her I don't care; she can't tell people we're together. I'm going to tell her my parents know... well, even though only Michiru-mama knows but that's good enough for me. But I'm ending it. And Chibiusa is here to help me. Thank the Gods.

It's a Saturday and Diana is in town, as she told me she was two weeks ago. I've taken advantage of asking her to come here and meet me (although she has no idea Chibiusa is here with me).

I spare another glance at my watch and get a nervous giggle from my friend.

"Hota, chillax chica."

I glared at the pinkette only to receive an eye-roll.

"Look, I'm here for moral support okay? And I'm not going to let this Diana girl do anything to you okay? Trust me, she steps out of line, I'm totally going to have your back. I'm going to whip out my special chain-off-Chibi-whip-ass just for her. I'm gonna be here for you every second you need me."

I could feel nothing but love for my friend. No, she was more like my sister. Yes, it seemed like the people in my life who were like family were bound not by blood but by the pure love we had for each other.

"Thank you, Chibi, I..." I trailed off as I felt a lump form in my throat.

I looked up to my friend and she smiled at me. Like I told you before, we're so close, sometimes we don't even need words to tell each other how we're feeling. I smiled gratefully at her, knowing if I took another word out of my mouth I'd most probably start bawling like a baby. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip before grinning sheepishly and standing up from our booth.

"I, er... probably should have stopped at the second milkshake... God, it works right through me! I'll be back in a mo, okay?"

I nodded as my friend rose fully from the table and make a mad dash over to the restrooms.

I giggled to myself as I watched the pink hair disappear in a flash after bobbing over a sea of adolescents. In my moment of solitude, I could only wonder how things were going with Setsuna and Taiki. My eyebrows furrowed as I remembered the last image I had of Setsuna.

* * *

_It was over two hours ago when Taiki turned up at our door, with his stupid grin in place as he saw Setsuna – admittedly she was looking amazing. Even Haruka-papa couldn't refrain from giving one inappropriate comment._

"_Oh man! Mama cita eh, Sets?" My blonde parent waggled her eyebrows suggestively before laughing heartily and looking to Michiru-mama._

_In any other condition, Michiru-mama would have giggled before playfully admonishing Haru-papa, but today Michiru-mama's attention was solely on me – she was watching me... waiting. And then I gave in and she saw me openly look over Setsuna. Setsuna was dressed from head to toe in a light periwinkle number, drawn in at the waist, with a light silk band running under her bust. _

_I saw Haruka-papa whisper something in Taiki's ear causing him to blush deeply before my father's boisterous laughter filled the room once more; it didn't take much to guess what my father had probably said – especially since she only thinks of racing and sex... I'm guessing it was something related to the latter._

_Though I didn't find myself angry with the way Taiki blushed and looked over Setsuna – I couldn't blame him! One couldn't help but stared at her...assets. Well, I couldn't, and apparently neither could he – Okay now I was getting angry._

_I glared at him and he caught me doing so, but the idiot just grinned at me; he most probably thought I was just squinting or something equally moronic._

_I rolled my eyes as Taiki's attention went back to Setsuna and he hungrily took in her appearance and form once more._

_I swear I wouldn't have been shocked if I had started breathing fire; that's how utterly enraged I was feeling._

_Crimson eyes locked with mine and I turned away shamefully; I hated being caught in the act of jealousy by Sets._

_She cleared her throat, "Are you ready to go, Taiki-kun?" _

_He nodded and moved to take her by the arm, which she graciously accepted and made her way out into the cool night, with him._

_Michiru-mama stopped just short of the door with Haruka-papa and turned to me, a small but loving smile on her face. "Hime? We won't be back till late... are you going to have Chibiusa over? Do you need any more money?"_

_I shook my head in response and averted my mother's eyes._

"_N-no, Chibiusa and I are going to the Crown later." _

_My mother quirked an eyebrow – the universal sign from a parent to urge their child to continue talking- so I did._

"_She's... um... going to be my moral support for..." I mumbled a little and my mother craned her neck to me. I sighed before decided to just say it again quickly and get it over and done with, "ChibiusasgoingtobemoralsupportforwhenIbreakupwithDiana.... okay?"_

_I dreaded a moment thinking I'd have to repeat myself but instead my Haruka-papa spoke up softly._

"_If you think that's the right thing to do Hotaru, then do it. And good luck." _

_Haruka-papa walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the forehead before striding to the door, waiting patiently for my aqua-haired parent._

_Michiru-mama chewed on her lip for a moment before she cleared her throat. "Good luck, Hota. We love you no matter what."_

* * *

"Hotaru?"

Oh crap.

I took in a sharp breath as soon as I heard the voice of the girl I had been waiting for. No, not the pink-haired one... the other one. Yeah, it was her... Diana was here.

I smiled nervously before standing up and gesturing to the seat opposite me; she hesitated for a moment, studying my face, before she slowly slid into the booth and sat opposite me. There was a silence as I shakily sat back down, almost knocking the spoon in my drink and sending milkshake over myself... almost. I grabbed some napkins and wiped up the small mess I had made – all the while deliberately avoiding eye contact with Diana.

"Hotaru? Why did you need to see me? Your text said it was an emergency. Well?"

I looked up at Diana, deciding that so far I had avoided her way too much.

"What is it?"

I looked over Diana.

She must have just gotten in from Tokyo station and rushed here; she was still in her school uniform and her skin was flushed. Wow, she must have really rushed to get here.

I think my guilt just literally filled up the rest of the Crown – it seemed hot in here again and I could feel my palms begin to sweat, my brow was beginning to get moist and my eyes were shifting from Diana's face to the table and back to the girl before me.

"T-the emergency... i-i-it's not r-really an emergency I suppose... B-but! It is urgent... to me," I barely whispered the last words, already cursing myself for my lameness at stuttering as much as I had already.

Diana's eyebrows furrowed and she licked her dry lips before shaking her head in confusion.

"Okay, I'm totally lost, what's going on, Hotaru?"

I took in a deep breath; this was it. No more wimping out. I took in a deep breath again and cleared my throat along with it, balling up my fist and placing it in front of my mouth for in addition to show emphasis how serious I was. I looked into Diana's navy eyes and kept my gaze as steady as I could – I could only hope my voice would be as steady.

"I... The thing is... We need to break up. For real this time. No pretending. I-i-it's over and I won't be used like this."

I clenched my jaw after I had spoken and sat back, never taking my eyes off of Diana.

Silence.

Honestly, I am worried and guilty.

Diana had not spoken but I know she heard me.

Her eyes had turned cold and she crossed her arms over her chest; even in her saiku uniform she seemed so very intimidating.

And hurt.

She shook her head slowly.

I don't know how much time had passed.

"I'll tell your parents," she suddenly said

My eyes widened at her response. That was her response?! How immature was that?! I shook my head to clear my thoughts and spoke my rehearsed answer "What? No... my parents already know. I'm just doing the right thing... again."

I sent Diana a knowing look – she didn't even have the decency to look ashamed! I swear, I tried breaking up with her before and she begged for me to give her a chance 'because everyone already thought we were together' or some rubbish like that, and now she's angry because I gave her that chance and it didn't work out?!

"They do?" Diana's eyebrows shot upwards and I feared for a second that they might actually fly off of her face. But instead they stayed high, and she remained shocked and disbelieving.

"Your parents know? _Both of them?_"

Ah shit.

She had to say that.

I tried my best to just nod my head and act nonchalant but in my split second hesitation, I fear I gave it all away.

One eyebrow came back down to its normal level while the other one remained raised, sneering her lips ever so slightly. "They don't both know, do they?"

I didn't answer but I could feel my heart speed up and I couldn't breathe properly – or at least that's how I felt.

"So which one knows? Tenoh-san?"

I tried to keep my eyes resolute as she spoke Haruka-papa's name.

"Perhaps, Kaioh-san?"

My involuntary twitch gave me away and I cursed myself for being so weak.

Diana gave a small smile. "So why doesn't Tenoh-san know? Scared of what she'll say? Or do? Perhaps I should tell her that her daughter's being seen to by her best friend. I wonder how she'll take that?"

I could feel my eyes welling up.

This was the stupidest thing I could have done – I should have known that regardless she'd take it badly.

A small part of me hoped she'd understand and just back out; you can't force anyone to love you and you shouldn't make anyone be with anyone they don't want to be with.

It's just not right.

It's not fair.

God. My throat began closing up and breathing became harder to do.

Maybe I'm the immature one for being naive that Diana would be worth worrying over...

"Maybe she'll humiliate Meioh-san. Ban you from ever seeing her again."

My eyes widened in fear as Diana spoke and I shook my head fervently.

"N-n-no, don't!"

"Either way it'll happen, Hotaru. I know you want her. I know... and I know you'll hate me for this, but you most probably knew when you met me that you didn't have any real feelings for me. And you played me... I tried playing nice... but you just don't seem to get it..."

I could barely hear her – my heart was pounding so erratically that it almost deafened me.

And my eyes? Blurred with unshed tears and my face was far too hot for me to concentrate on much else.

"No... You don't seem to get it, Diana."

My head whipped to my left to see my saviour and best friend standing there – she was no doubt pissed off.

Even with my eyes blurred, the tone she spoke with that cut through the near deafness I thought I was experiencing, was more than enough confirmation.

"Um... who are you?"

Diana's haughty tone caused Chibiusa to snort loudly.

I took this moment to quickly wipe my eyes with the back of my hands, before staring up at my best friend.

I was right.

She was angered; in a major way.

Her head was slightly bowed, but her gaze was piercing straight through Diana; Chibiusa stood with her feet apart and her hands on her hips, her face was cold and callous – something reserved only for people who hurt the ones she loved – I had unfortunately seen this expression once before.

"I'm Chibiusa. Hotaru's best friend. And you have just pissed me off like no other person has managed to in a _loooong_ time."

Diana scoffed and opened her mouth to retort but found herself cut off by Chibiusa.

"Shut the fuck up and listen."

Chibiusa slid in beside me and glared at Diana, at the same time taking my hand in hers and giving it a small supportive squeeze.

"You're a bitch. Period. Now, I'm not saying it's not justified... I mean what Hotaru did to you was pretty shitty."

Chibiusa sent me a look that let me know that was what she really thought of the matter but she still loved me regardless – she is the best friend ever.

Fact.

"But listen to me when I tell you that what you're doing is wrong. So, she went out with you for like what? A week? Get over it, you could have worse people treat you worse ways, trust me, we've seen it. At least she was honest with you. It was _you_ who pushed for this wasn't it? She tried before and you didn't listen you just kept pushing for something that wasn't there. So, this right now? This isn't Hotaru's fault, it's yours. And we all know that."

"What the hell do _you_ know?" Diana's voice was full of hate and hurt.

I know Chibiusa noticed because the next thing she said, her familiar warm presence made a return.

"I know that you're hurting. And I know Hotaru is too. She would never want to hurt someone. She never means to with any action of hers. I know that if you really tell Tenoh-san about Hotaru and Meioh-san then – "

Diana stood up and exploded; "You know about them?!"

Chibiusa stood up and pushed Diana back down into her seat by her shoulders.

"Yes. Now shut up. Like I was saying... if you really tell Tenoh-san then I know that Hotaru's life will be changed, and not in the way she planned. She plans to tell her father, and it's her place. It's not yours and it's not mine. But if you do tell Tenoh-san, Diana? Even after I've told you all this? Well, I have no problem in telling you I will hunt your ass down and fuck you up. And if you don't think I'm serious, then I dare you to just utter one word to Tenoh-san. Cos if you do, it'll be your last... We clear?"

There was a silence and for a second I felt my entire body tense and my lungs were screaming for oxygen – only now just making me aware that I had not taken a breath since Chibiusa began her rant.

Diana's eyes moved from my pink-haired best friend to me and back to Chibiusa. "She really fucking hurt me."

Chibiusa nodded understandably. "I know."

Chibiusa turned to me and searched my eyes – she knew I was sorry without having to ask me.

I took a moment to take a much needed breath and to control my shaking body.

After I had done that, I looked up to Diana and saw her with shiny eyes – tears that dared not fall. "I am so sorry, Diana."

She shook her head and looked away from me before standing up from our booth, Chibiusa doing the same thing cautiously.

"I wish I had never gone to the opera that night."

I nodded empathetically – she really must hate me right now.

"Good luck telling your father, Tomoe-san."

Diana's voice was cold and filled with insincerity but the fact she said it filled me with a sense of ease. She wouldn't be involved anymore.

With a simple but quick bow to Chibiusa, but ignoring me, Diana left the Crown.

Chibiusa let out a loud sigh and fell back into the booth. "Oh my Gods, I thought I was going to die acting all badass back there."

Despite it all I found myself chucking as I nervously sat back down next to Chibiusa. "If you hadn't God knows what she would have done really."

Chibiusa shook her head, her eyes on the door that Diana had just exited from. "Nah... She was just hurting, hoping to scare you into staying with you, she never would have hurt you. Not really."

I furrowed my eyebrows in doubt and looked at my best friend;

"How can you be so sure?" Chibiusa snorted playfully and loudly.

"Puh-lease! I thought she would be at first when I heard the way she was talking to you... then when I went all threatening on her and saw how scared she was... well, that confirmed she was just all talk."

I shook my head at my best friend and decided to try and break some of tension of our verbal altercation with Diana. "Mou... so you wouldn't have defended my honour and 'hunted her ass down and fucked her up'?"

Chibiusa actually blushed and waved her hand dismissively. "Hehehe, oh that... man I really need to stop watching Chris Rock... I go all 'ghetto' without realising it..." My friends eyes glazed over, "I should probably tell Helios to throw away his copy." Chibiusa sent a devious smirk to me, "I don't know how you handle all this lesbian Sapphic drama Hota-chan. Me? I'd die. I'm so glad I don't dig the cat and I'm more into the peen."

I scrunched my face up in disgust before pushing my friend in the shoulder.

"You're so gross."

She shrugged her shoulders and hummed playfully. "Mmm, maybe! C'mon, let's get outta here! I got a boyfriend waiting to make out with me and I'm pretty sure you are absolutely _dying_ to get home to Setsuna and make sweet age-taboo love!"

I rolled my eyes as my friend grabbed my wrist and began to playfully pull me towards to the door. "You're so dramatic and weird, did you know that?"

Chibiusa stopped and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Want me to get Diana and tell her it's cool to give her the go-ahead to tell your dad?"

My eyes widened and I shrieked out a protest, before Chibiusa burst out into laughter. "Gosh! You're so high strung, Hota, like I'd do that!"

She began walking away from me, her face towards me, trying to beam an angelic smile. I just stood there pouting before she began to skip away, making me wide-eyed at her audacity.

"You're so not funny, Chibi!"

... Okay, it was pretty funny.

* * *

Ugh.

Yeah, ugh.

I'm in my room. And I'm not moping... okay I am but I have a completely and perfectly reasonable explanation as to why!

I got home over an hour ago on my own due to the fact Chibiusa wanted to spend 'alone time' Helios while her parents were out. So I began watching TV, finally fully relaxing due to the fact that the 'Diana drama' was over. I was relishing in being able to tell Setsuna that she was taken care of... well for now, anyway. The key turned in the lock and I turned around, completely unsurprised to see Haruka-papa ravishing Michiru-mama's neck in the threshold while my aqua-haired parent struggled to get the key from the door, giggle and moan out loud for my father.

"Oh Michi, you drive me crazy, I'm so we-OH HOTARU!" Haruka-papa completely froze up at the sight of me before giggling nervously and rubbing the back of her neck.

Michiru-mama turned to look at me and she studied my face; seeing my slight smile and amused expression she assumed it all went well with Diana. She gave me another small smile.

She opened her mouth to speak but was prevented by my blonde father whining loudly.

"Michi! I have... a headache" Haruka-papa winked at my mother, thinking I had missed it, but in fact I saw it all, "maybe we should go upstairs and see if there's anything that can relieve my _ache_."

I grinned and cleared my throat. "I think there's some aspirin in the kitchen, papa."

My father's face fell at my words and she shook her head. "Uh... no hime... I need something better than that to get rid of my ache."

Michiru-mama was being eyed up by Haruka-papa. She managed to pretend she hadn't seen it and she looked down at her watch before sighing.

"It is ten o'clock... it is quite late I suppose... maybe a good night in bed will help you, Haru – "

"YES! I completely agree!"

I rolled my eyes as my father practically dragged my mother caveman style up the stairs. I was about to make my way to the kitchen when the sound of hurried footsteps back down the stairs caught my attention. Blonde hair flew down and stopped halfway down.

"Hime-chan? We'll talk later okay? About Diana."

I nodded and my father smiled widely before rushing upstairs. I swear those two could do it through a nuclear holocaust... although knowing Haruka-papa, she'd think the explosions were her doing... I took my cell-phone out of my pocket and sent a brief text to Setsuna – she went out with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama, so her absence concerned me.

'_Where r u? xHx'_

I went to the fridge and found a small carton of chocolate milk. I had the sudden urge for it, even though there were more than enough Dr Pepper's in the fridge too. As soon as I had opened the carton and poured out a half glass, my cell-phone beeped loudly in my pocket. I took it out and smiled as I saw I had received a message from Sets.

'_I got cornered by an old colleague. Taiki offered 2 drive me home n ur parents abandoned me! How did it go with D?'_

I scrunched my nose up at the thought of Taiki driving Setsuna home... and more than likely thinking he had enough time to try some 'moves' on her. Oh God, just the thought was enough to make me gag. I decided to text her back before heading up, if I stayed down here, I'd start getting insanely jealous.

Again.

'_I'll tell u abt D wen u get home... btw wen is that? Missing u already.' _

I turned off all the lights from downstairs and made my way to my room, taking my glass with me and slowly drinking its contents with every few steps I took. I ignored the sound of my parents squeaking bed and thumping against the wall as thought it were possessed and skipped the last few steps to my door. As I opened the door to my bedroom, my phone beeped again. I closed the door behind me, choosing to read this message in the safety of my room.

'_I take it not so good. I'll see u in an hour or so. Ja ne hime.'_

Hime.

It still sent shivers down my spine.

I closed my phone with a giddy smile on my face and I placed my glass down on my bedside table along with my phone.

I got changed quickly for bed; opting for a pair of plaid style dark pink pyjama bottoms and a white wife-beater.

I turned on my bedside lamp and turned off my bedroom lights at the main switch. I lay on my bed and couldn't seem to wipe the grin off of my face; everything just seemed to be going my way.

Finally.

After all the obstacles I seemed to go through, that _we_ seemed to go through, and now it seemed as though there was a glimmer of hope left. I even felt some hope with Haruka-papa. When I tell her I can imagine a mixture of responses; but lately I'm beginning to think she wouldn't care as long as I was happy. And as long as Michiru-mama learns that I'm truly happy then I know we'll all be fine soon.

God, I felt good.

Well... not completely... but I did know one way to fix that.

Just one thought...

Setsuna... and the way she looked tonight. The way she smelt. The way I _know_ she smells. The way she feels. The way I _know_ she feels against me. My right hand slides deftly under the waistband of my plaid pyjama bottoms and I bite my lip as soon as my hand comes into contact with my centre and I shake uncontrollably as my hips buck under my own gentle touch.

But all I can imagine is it being her hand instead. Barely a minute has passed but my breathing has increased, my body is trembling, I can feel the sweat on my body becoming cold as it comes into contact with the cool air of my room. My eyes flutter open then close again as I think of her kissing me, her lips on my lips.

Then I think of her lips somewhere else, nibbling, sucking and biting gently at the most tender part of me.

That's all it took as my legs gave in and I croaked out noiselessly into my room as my knees bent slightly and every muscle in my body went numb and tingled at the same time as my release gave me ultimate satisfaction.

It's the strongest I've ever had and my body is still shaking, and a few seconds later, the scent of my own musk fills my nostrils and I grin to myself, wondering how it would smell mingled with Setsuna.

I give in and slip my hand down to my core once more, and it takes less than thirty seconds to bring me to release, the only thought on my mind this time was solely of Setsuna's body against mine, clothes no longer an issue and she was pleasing me the only way I could be pleased and only she knew how to – it wasn't as satisfying a climax but it was more intense due to my sensitivity and this time I was vocal.

"Oh God!"

I covered my mouth quickly but moments later my hand fell to my side and I honest to God thought that any moment I might fall asleep and never wake up.

I was spent.

I'm weak... but oh my God I love it.

* * *

I must have drifted in and out of sleep because the sound of a loud engine noisily being killed brought me out of my sleep and I groggily sat up in my bed.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands before yawning widely. I swung my blanket back and threw my legs over to the side of my bed.

I stood up to take a step and my legs almost gave in – I guess it wasn't as long as I thought it had been since I... I took care of a certain ache.

Steadying myself, I took a step forward to my window and looked outside.

My eyes narrowed as I saw _him_ with her. I glanced over my shoulder and saw on my alarm clock that it was 10:55pm. I looked back out of the window and could see down into Taiki's Z4.

He even had the top down – how much more blatant could one person be? I rolled my eyes and continued to stare out of my window and down into the car. Setsuna had one elbow resting against her door and she wasn't even staring at him. Taiki smiled widely and he turned in his seat to look at Setsuna.

He took her hand.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, but I was instantly calmed at Setsuna shaking her head – damn this window! I can't hear a thing and if I open it Setsuna will surely hear and I'd never be able to live that down.

I opted for standing and glaring – this was good, this was working for me.

She shook her head once more and took her hand back, handing Taiki his own hand. He seemed confused and shook his head. Setsuna looked away from him, only to have him ask her something again, he was pleading with her and he even had a small smile on, reaching for her hand again.

Setsuna just shook her head and stepped out of the car.

Taiki looked dejected; I did a happy dance in my room, complete with a fist pump into the air.

I heard the front door open and close moments later and I dashed over to my bed and jumped under my covers – hoping to make as little noise as possible. I left myself enough time to get my breathing down so it would look like I was asleep... well, I hoped anyway.

Minutes later, my door opened gently.

I remained still.

I knew it was her though, I could smell her. It was just her. She shuffled for a moment before she paused and took in a deep breath before chuckling to herself.

"I know you're up Hotaru."

Busted.

I turned over in my bed and propped myself up on one elbow. I pouted at her and playfully decided to be upset. "How did you know? I thought my acting skills were so good!"

Setsuna shook her head, laughing quietly.

"Like you weren't trying to spy on me when I told you we'd be home around now."

My face must have gone red because Setsuna had that stupidly sexy 'I know I'm right' smirk on her face.

I shrugged. "I didn't even notice the time."

I gave a small grin, and Setsuna looked at me, coated in the small light my bedside lamp offered. She arched and nodded.

"I did think you might have been _preoccupied_."

I scrunched my eyebrows up in confusion and crinkled my nose.

Setsuna slipped onto my bed; dressed now in just her rose coloured slip. My eyes almost bulged out of my head as I watched her sit on my bed, the edge of her nightwear riding up just a little to get me salivating.

"Y-you thought that?"

She laughed and leaned into me, her lips barely grazing my ear, causing me to shudder and to instantly get wet at the thought of her close proximity.

"I can smell you. You smell _so_ fucking good... but it's clear that you were not keeping an eye on the clock... was it good, hime?"

I blushed furiously and nodded at Setsuna, her voice sounded like she was struggling to speak, it was hoarse and it turned me on to no end.

"Did you think of me?"

Without thinking I answered. "Always."

Setsuna grinned like she had just won the lottery as she pulled away from me – no doubt she was relishing in the pout I had on my face now she was away from me. "So... how'd it go with Diana, hime?"

Ugh. Why did she have to ask that? I decided to give her the CliffNotes version... right now, my mind was elsewhere... like watching her slip rise up over the rise of her rear.

"Uh... She was a bitch at first but then Chibi went all Bon Qui Qui on her and she decided to leave me alone..." I looked up into Setsuna's eyes, "it's all okay now, don't worry, only Haruka-papa to worry about."

"Who's Bon Qui Qui?"

I giggled gently at Setsuna – trust that to be all she heard right now – every other day all she ever does is pick the events apart and the one day I need her to hear everything but that she concentrates on a minor detail. I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind. All that matters is we're good... How was your evening?"

Setsuna shrugged and began to trace patterns on my skin with her index finger.

"It went fine. I told Taiki I was taken so he could stop making moves on me... in the car he tried once more and I made it clear, no means no. I'm not interested in him."

I nodded at her brief but more than fulfilling version of events. Speaking of briefs... I hope she's wearing those matching briefs she has for her bra – damn my hormones, wasn't twice enough?!

I clear my throat and decide to speak to Setsuna.

"Um... Sets... is that all you're wearing?"

I knew the second the question left my mouth that I had asked the right question the completely wrong way. I cringed as I awaited her answer.

There was silence.

A few seconds later, I got the courage to look into her eyes.

They were wild. She was holding something back from me; I sat up in my bed, worried that maybe I had pissed her off.

"Sets? I'm sorry if I – "

"Shut up, hime."

The word hime let me know I was safe, but I was still confused. I looked on at Setsuna in confusion. She bit down on her lip, causing the offending pieces of skin to turn a bright luscious red at the pressure applied to them. God I wanted her lips so bad.

On mine.

On me.

Everywhere.

I wanted her to set me on fire. I raised a hand to her cup her face and leaned in, taking a kiss from her and enjoying the heat that came from her. I enjoyed feeling her warmth in me. I wanted no other feeling from anyone else.

I moaned into the kiss and move my hand down to her shoulder and held on firmly. Her hands moved to my waist and steadied me as we kissed over my bed.

It was an awkward angle but we managed it; on our knees, bodies inches apart but connected by hands and lips and heat and passion.

I hummed my approval as she began sucking on my tongue and I thought for a second that this was it.

_It._

I was ready. I had never been so sure of anything in my life.

I pulled back reluctantly and stared into hungry crimson eyes.

"Sets..." I took her hand from my waist and placed it on my chest, just over my heart, "Listen to that... that's what you do to me. I think I might die from happiness when I'm with you."

Silence filled the room and I saw the small smile cover Setsuna's face as she felt the rapidity of my heartbeat pounding against my chest – I was sure for a split second that it might burst out of my chest and into her hand.

If that happened, I'd gladly let her keep it.

"I... I'm ready. For you."

My eyes locked with hers and I stared her down, daring her to find any hesitation in me. I knew at this moment she wouldn't.

Nothing mattered. Only she did.

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked down at her hand on my chest. "Are... are you sure?"

I nodded before I licked my lips and gathered all the courage in my body I could muster; I needed to convince her that without a shadow of a doubt I was ready. I slowly took her hand gently let it trail down my body towards the waistband of my pyjama bottoms.

"If you don't believe me... then I could put your hand somewhere else that will convince you."

Her eyes fluttered closed as I slipped her hand down the remaining distance and she felt me for the first time.

I shook and my shoulders slumped, feeling overwhelmed with the contact instantly.

"God, hime... I want you so bad. I want to make you mine."

I smiled as I heard the possessiveness in Setsuna's voice. I nodded and leaned towards her, my breath catching in my throat as my movement caused a beautiful friction against my centre. I pecked Setsuna lightly on the lips and pulled back lightly.

"Make me yours. It's all I want."

Those were the last words we spoke before we both silently consented to go further; Setsuna lunged into me, her mouth attacking me with a ferocity I had yet to experience from anyone and that I doubted I would ever experience again. But I loved it.

Her hand began to move gently against my slick centre, but she began moving more hard and firmly after feeling just how wet I was for her.

And only for her.

My hips moved forward as she touched me, and she pulled away from our kiss and resting her head on my shoulder for a moment, her breathing was ragged and she was grunting and muttering at the same time.

"God... hime... fuck." I so badly wanted to speak out to her but I felt her teeth graze my shoulder lightly biting down onto my shoulder.

I shivered at the light contact and my body jolted forward as she rubbed her finger over my hard clit once more.

Her teeth grazed my collarbone and she growled like a wild animal.

"J-j-just do it. Whatever you want. I'm yours." That seemed to be all the permission she needed.

I felt a pain in my neck but after a moment it became pure pleasure; Sets had bitten me then licked my injured flesh.

I writhed under her touch and moaned out in pleasure. I yelped out as she bit me on the side of my neck. She laughed huskily before licking and swirling her talented tongue over my now sensitive skin.

Speaking of sensitive skin, my body was beginning to go into overdrive and I'm shocked I lasted this long with her hand on me, slow circles on me, making me jolt, then grind into her hand then buck. God, she had me and she knew it.

"Oh Sets!"

"Hime!" She grunted out as she licked my collarbone once more.

Our lips came crashing together moments later and we both moaned and hummed and fought for dominance.

I rested my head on Setsuna's shoulder as I felt myself nearing climax, my body shuddering. I smiled to myself, feeling very blissfully content as Setsuna gently worked her hand on me, her other hand rubbing me on my back gently. She was filled with nothing but love for me.

I opened my eyes and felt my blood run cold at the sight of familiar green eyes staring in absolute shock in my doorway.

Setsuna noticed my stilling immediately and she pulled back to look at me concerned.

"Hime? What is – "She followed my still shell-shocked gaze to the door and she too stilled.

Neither of us moved.

Minutes later, Haruka-papa spoke, breaking the silence. Her voice was low and dangerous, her eyes were unfamiliar and filled with betrayal aimed at both of us.

"Downstairs. Now. Both of you."

* * *

** A/N - I bet you all thought I'd forgotten about this! We are nearing the end people! So if you'd like to see the next AND final chapter, show me some love in your reviews! -VR**


	10. Consequence Of Action

**A/N - Yo kiddies! Final chapter is here. Ah yes it is! he one some of you have been waiting for!... Before you read on (and for anyone who reads my inane authors notes) I'd just like to say that I don't really condone relationship between guardians etc, but I do condone love and the true feelings that someone of a mature age can have for someone who may be significantly older than them. Don't hate people... don't hate. Anyway enough ranting, thanks to impersonal for all her help throughout all my stories, and to Kaze no Tsurugi for letting me rant to her about crap when I didn't have any inspiration. Anyhow enjoy! - VR**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – CONSEQUENCE OF ACTION**

It was like time had stopped.

I couldn't move, breathe, speak, think or feel.

I'm not even sure how my body managed to transport me from my room to where I was now; standing dead still in our family living room.

I wasn't aware of anything and yet somehow I noticed everything for the first time; I noticed how our ceiling was painted a lush magnolia, and how one of our light fixtures flickered ever so slightly whenever someone walked on the third to last stair from the bottom of the staircase.

I noticed the three people in the room with me, but my mind could only concentrate on one then the other.

The first person to get my attention was Setsuna. She was staring at Haruka-papa as my father was glaring back at her.

Haru-papa's jaw was clenched and her knuckles were white from where she balled up her fist so tightly that I thought she might break her wrist or crack a knuckle in half or some other serious injury.

Michiru-mama was watching me.

Her eyes conveyed nothing clear to me; I couldn't tell if she was happy I got caught, sad that I got caught, if she was feeling smug or if she , like me, was afraid that Haruka-papa might snap and start beating the ever loving crap out of Setsuna.

My eyes went back to Haruka-papa as soon as she spoke; her voice was still low, barely above a whisper; every syllable cracked with evident anger.

"What the _fuck_ is going on around here? Huh? Well? Setsuna?" I took a breath and lowered my head, my heartbeat began pounding in my ears; it was so erratic, it sounded like a drumkit that was being pounded on by an energetic five year old that thought they could be Tommy Lee.

"You know what you saw, Haruka."

Shit.

They were on first _full_ name terms... this is not going to be good.

I heard Haru-papa give out a short bitter chuckle before shaking her head, every single movement and sound she made seemed to be laced with hate, disappointment and rage.

"Yes. What I saw was you... on h-hime." I couldn't bear to bring my head and look at my own father. She sounded so hurt... so disgusted.

With us.

After a minute I did look up and I saw Haru-papa glaring at Setsuna once more, but Sets was calm and collected – she stared back but not with anger, she was just being as cool as she could be.

"How could you? She's only a child!" Haruka-papa's voice gradually got higher and I flinched without meaning to as I listened to her relentless assault;

"She's _our _child! She's _your_ child! You've known her since she was a baby for Christ's sake!" Haru-papa began panting heavily as she spoke; a clear indication of her anger, and I dare not move or breathe too loud, for fear that even more of my actions would get punished, just as the repercussions of all my actions these past months were being punished at this very moment.

"Ruka, calm down." Michiru-mama's voice cut through the silence, and I prayed to the Gods that she would have an effect on my raging father's anger.

"Calm down?! You expect me to calm down after seeing th-them having s - ! Doing what they were doing?! Michi, I don't think you understand!... Sets was... _touching_ Hotaru!" I felt my face flush at being reminded of our activities.

"Haruka, calm down – "

"Why aren't you upset, Michi? Our best friend, who is also one of Hotaru's parents was _touching_ her!" I watched as Michiru-mama struggled to find words to say, only to say nothing. Haruka-papa's mouth hung open and she took a step back and shook her head in disbelief.

"You knew..." Haru-papa spoke in a whisper and she looked incredulously at Michiru-mama, "You fucking knew and you said nothing to me?! How could you, Michi!" I watched as my mother hid her face from my father – from all of us. I knew she was hiding tears that she didn't want to fall in front of the three of us.

I cleared my throat and three heads snapped to my attention, all in a blur of yellow, aqua and green.

"I... I... this is my f-fault, papa." Bright absinthe coloured eyes stared into my own and I could feel them burning into me, forever engraining their disappointment into my memory.

"I begged Michiru-mama to say nothing to you... but I was going to tell you, I swear!" Haruka-papa shook her head and turned around, facing away from all of us. She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

Setsuna kept her eyes focused on Haru-papa and Michiru-mama took a step forward only to be shrugged off by my blonde parent. A moment later, my father spoke once again.

"I knew something was going on... I didn't know what. I even told you Michi, that I thought Hotaru might have a crush on Sets. And you shrugged me off as being silly because she just got with Diana." Haruka-papa turned around and stared at me, her eyes were blank and filled with so many questions, but the anger had faded... it was still there but just faded.

"So I forgot too... but I never would have thought in a million years that..." Haru-papa looked back at Setsuna, her eyes filled with revulsion, "you would do something like this. Someone half your age, a girl and your daughter no less."

"I don't think of her as my daughter, Haruka. Not now." Haru-papa snorted distastefully.

"Oh really? And when did that end? The first time you slept with her?" My ears burned brightly at the statement and Setsuna came to my rescue.

"We haven't slept together." Haruka-papa searched Setsuna eyes for any falseness... and after a few seconds she seemed angry that she didn't seem to find any.

"Well, what do you call that upstairs then? Or is that your version of a kiss goodnight to _your daughter_?" Haruka-papa words all came laced with venom and malicious intent. I had never seen her so enraged.

"She's not my daughter, Haruka! Why must you be so stubborn?!"

"Why must you be a perverted little paedophile?!" Haruka-papa took a step forward to Setsuna, growling menacingly as she spoke – Setsuna didn't even flinch.

"I love hime."

"D-Don't call her that! You don't get to call her anything like that! Jesus, Sets I have half a mind to punch you so fucking hard right now... I ought to report you to the police." Haruka-papa spoke with such sincerity in her threat that it made me squeak out in protest.

"No! Don't! We haven't done anything wrong!" Haruka-papa rubbed her temples tiredly.

"I know _you_ haven't, Hotaru... but this... this is wrong. God, it's so wrong. I can't... I can't allow it!"

"YOU HYPOCRITE!" My screeching voice filled the house, leaving three startled expressions in its wake. I stepped towards my father, my blood boiling, my temper raised - how can anyone not allow love?! How can it be wrong?

We're always being told that race, colour, creed and gender should never matter when it comes to love in modern times, but as soon as someone older has a younger lover they're considered wrong? Immoral? I know in some cases it is, but in ours it isn't. There's more to us than meets the eye, we have substance.

No-one seems to understand that. Not even my Haru-papa who taught me most of my values.

I began pounding onto my father's chest with my weak hands, tears already began forming in my eyes and fell slowly down my face with every hit I gave my father and my words eked out in between laboured breaths and sobs.

"You – hypocrite! Michiru-mama and you – you were both brought together – by love and no-one would accept you – because you were both women... and now, you're denying us?! HYPOCRITE!" My fists were stilled by a wrist on my hands; I could feel it was Haruka-papa. I lifted my head and looked up through my tears to see my father was holding my wrists.

She wasn't angry but her eyes showed the pain she was feeling.

"That's different and you know it, Hota." Haru-papa looked between me and Setsuna before seaping once more, "I don't understand... how? A-a-and why?"

"It just did." My voice was small but it commanded everyone's attention.

"When Sets came back, I didn't feel anything at first... but then... something just clicked and papa I know you won't understand but I just don't see her as my parent anymore... and she doesn't see me as her daughter. We're just Hotaru and Setsuna now. And we're still family, but in a whole different way now."

My wrists were released and I felt my father step back, creating a new distance between us.

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I thought... I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other."

Haru-papa's voice was broken and for a moment I thought that she might cry. But she didn't, she kept her resolve and looked me in the eyes for an answer.

"I didn't know how you'd react. Michiru-mama slapped Sets and I thought – "

"You slapped her?" Haru-papa looked over at Michiru-mama in surprise and my mother blushed gently while nodding. She sent an apologetic glance to Setsuna who rubbed her cheek in remembrance of the slap. My father nodded gently before looking at Setsuna with indifference in her eyes.

"You got off easy then."

Haruka-papa stepped back from me and moved towards the window; before she reached the safety of the window, she looked from me to Setsuna, then back to me. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes – I could almost sense her pain and right now it was tearing me in half.

"I... I never meant to hurt you, papa." I watched as she clenched her eyes shut as I spoke; her jaw tightened and she angled her head away from us – rendering all of us incapable of reading her usually open expressions.

"I'm sorry, Haru-papa. I am." My voice croaked as I spoke; whether it was from the intensity of the moment or the sincerity of my words I wasn't sure.

I wasn't even sure if I had said them loud enough for the words' recipient to hear me properly.

But she did.

Blonde hair gave way, and moved slowly, giving way to reveal Haruka-papa's face; tears were overwhelming her eyes and I could tell she was fighting the urge to blink for fear of feeling their warm, salty traces making their way down her face.

I knew my father that well.

Emerald eyes darted over to my mother.

"Michiru? What do..." Haruka-papa trailed off, looking to my mother with helpless eyes. My mother sighed and ran a hand through her waves of magnificent aquamarine hair.

"Ruka... babe... I'm sorry I didn't tell you... but... Hotaru want – no, needed time to tell you. She's not lying she really was planning on telling you. Honestly, I know that to be true." My mother hesitantly approached Haru-papa, and gently touched her shoulder with the gentle palm of her hand.

Haru-papa flinched, seemingly unaware of how close my mother had gotten in such short time. Haruka-papa looked at me once more, complete agony in her eyes before she drifted to Setsuna with a burning seething in her eyes.

"I know... that you're angry, Ruka. So was I, believe me. But I've seen it in Hotaru, the same thing I see in you when you're with me. She's happy, she _really _is."

Haru-papa looked up at Michiru-mama and my breath caught in my throat; my father's eyes were wide and she looked shocked. Was this it? Was she about to realise everything was as it should be?! That age didn't matter? That –

"How do we know she hasn't brainwashed Hotaru or something?" I sighed with pain in my breath – green eyes were back to glaring daggers at the only woman I loved.

I couldn't hold back any further; watching the animosity brewing between my Haru-papa and Sets – two women I loved equally but differently.

Michiru-mama was only helping me because she felt sorry for me. And I had no idea what was going on, where was this leading? It was all too much for me.

I felt my eyes burn and then my voice gave in and I choked out small sobs; the entire room fell silent and the only reason I knew was because Michiru-mama's small whispers to Haruka-papa stopped suddenly. I felt my knees begin to shake but I desperately fought the urge to crash to the floor – it was bad enough I was acting as weak as I was already. I brought one hand up to my face and wiped at my eyes.

It was in vain, for as soon as I wiped the moisture away the old tears were replaced with brand new droplets of wetness flowing freely from my eyes.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and in an instant the familiar and safe feeling of Setsuna overwhelmed me. I turned around and began the movement to stretch out my arms – fully intending to embrace her softness and the protection she offered my soul, my body and the peace of mind she gave me with everything she did.

But before I could hold her, I felt us being separated forcefully.

Green eyes burned into us.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!"

My mouth hung agape, and for the first time in my life I contemplated how much I disliked my father. I was disgusted with her.

I couldn't look at her.

I couldn't even be in the same room as her.

I shook my head, words evading me for the first time in my life and slowly began walking backwards away from the blonde I had once idolized nearly as one woud a God.

Cobalt eyes looked at me before landing on my father and looking on in shock – My mother clearly held the same feelings I did.

Jade coloured eyes were strained as Haruka-papa took in heavy breaths.

Red eyes gazed at me; Setsuna was full of love, concern and understanding as I shook my head.

I was standing in the threshold of the kitchen. I struggled to open my mouth but after a few seconds I managed to utter out the three most hateful words I knew to exist at that very moment. And I directed them all at my father.

"I hate you."

* * *

Water.

I never really appreciated its beauty before. I never really knew how it could truly quench a thirst before now.

Now, when my throat was burning up so much it felt as though it might explode into flames at any moment. The intensity with which I had thrown those three life-changing words at my father were enough to think my hate actually caused fire to emerge in my throat.

And now, even after glugging down one full tumbler of ice cold water, I felt as though it wasn't enough, as though it may never be enough.

Or was that how I felt now?

The feeling that I'd never be enough, that is.

Now, Haruka-papa would always see me as inadequate, I'd never quite measure up anymore.

I never thought either of my parents would ever lose their love for me, that it would ever diminish... but now I doubt that.

I thought unconditional love truly existed between me and the parents I had known and loved for nearly eighteen years.

On my second glass of water, I stopped drinking as soon as I could feel another presence in the room; I hoped to the all the gods in existence that it was Setsuna, but something deep within me told me that it wasn't her.

That something deep within me was right.

I didn't need to turn around; I remained still as I stood in front of our sink. I placed my glass on the worktop's surface and watched as the cold glass allowed a small bead of water to travel in an off-straight line down the glass until it collided with the faux marble surface under it I watched as it disappeared into nothingness under the mixture of dark colours of the night and the kitchen's general decor.

I listened as she cleared her throat, the lack of polite grace Michiru-mama had clearly indicating it was Haru-papa as she coughed loudly and without regards to her environment. I gulped and decided to take the lead in this conversation – setting the tone so to speak I suppose.

"Yes?" I couldn't keep out the defeated tone in my voice as I commanded her attention; but still I didn't turn around.

"So now you hate me, huh?" She sounded a mixture of amused and angry. Like my angry teenage phase had arrived too late and aimed at the wrong person – no doubt the person she thought I should be angry with had green hair and red eyes in her mind.

I sighed and hung my head. There was no use responding – I had a feeling she was only out for an argument.

Where was Michiru-mama when I needed her to restrain the atmosphere between us? Or to be more accurate, where was she when I just needed her in general?

I couldn't even crane my head to look into the living room as my father was blocking off the visibility to the room.

Instead of trying to gaze ever so desperately into the family room I settled instead for sparing a glance at Haruka-papa.

She's staring resolutely at me, although I can't see the exact expression on her face due to the lack of light.

"Right now... yes, I do... but I don't want to." I watched with a cautious gaze as my father nodded her head slowly before she leaned against the kitchen counter, her back pressed against it, propping her hands on the side and poising herself as though she were leaning against a mountain and not a part of our kitchen units.

"I'm not the enemy here, Hotaru." I snorted out loud in disbelief. Did she really think me that naive? That everything she had done up until now, she really expected me to believe that it was all for me? That she wasn't being the baddy of my late adolescent drama?

"I'm just doing what is best for you." She gave me that small smile that usually would convince me that there was no fault in her actions.

Tonight, that smile did not have its effect.

No, instead my mind was ambushing itself by echoing the last words spoken to me by my blonde parent.

She was doing what's best for me?

I never really understood the anger that some people experienced when they ranted about their parents and that sentence was thrown in. Chibiusa was the last one to use it – "Mamo-chan wants me and Helios to have some time apart and away from each other. Ugh, I hate it and I couldn't even say no 'cos he went all it's for my benefit on me... parents are such a drag, Hota, honestly!" And at first I had thought her ranting was rather over the top.... but right now? I not only understood but I felt I exemplified it in this instant.

My body shook with anger and I feared my skin might turn as red as my vision. I had never felt such rage in all my life;

"_You_ know what's best for _me?_" I gritted the sentence out between my teeth and watched as my father's small smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with a mask of confusion.

I shook my head, I couldn't believe all of this.

This was all done because she didn't like it, why couldn't she admit it now, instead of covering it up and pretending all her actions and words tonight were because she had my best interests at heart?

"No, dad... you don't know what's best for me right now. With everything else in my life? Yeah, you probably do... but to know what's best for me in this instance? To say that the love I feel for Setsuna, and the love she feels for me isn't good for me... that hurts, dad. More than I can describe right now. It makes my heart hurt to know you think so little of my feelings for her."

I took in a deep breath and surveyed the damage so far. My father's face was a mask of indifference.

"I know that it's not the most perfect thing that everyone imagined... Jesus! Even I tried to fight it at first... Sets sure has hell did!... and now? We couldn't lie to ourselves... we knew that everyone would hate us for no reason. We haven't broken any laws... legally she's not my parent and I'm not her child. Lord knows over the ten years apart she certainly wasn't a parent to me." Haruka-papa opened her mouth and I instantly quietened, allowing the utmost respect even now for her.

"It doesn't change the fact that one of my best friends for nearly twenty years wants to _schtup_ you." I ignored her crude wording and instead focused on her tone; indignant, betrayed and a hint of remorse. I decided to work with what I had and just get out what I needed. I ignored the burning need to shout and scream obscenities at her and instead focused on a feeling that always existed around this woman whom I loved more than any person that represented family to me.

I took a step towards her; her hawk-like eyes observed me with an intensity that intimidated me and at the same time gave me courage to approach her. I gently laid my hand on my father's and tried to withhold the flood of tears I could feel pining away to escape from my eyes.

"Papa, I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry because I know you feel betrayed but... right now, I need my dad. I need your love - your unconditional love. I need my father because usually my father knows just the right thing to say to make me know that everything is going to be okay... and right now, I need to know everything's going to be okay, dad. I know I messed up, it wasn't Sets at all, it wasn't Michi-mama; it was me. Me being a coward. I know I messed up our happy home, I know I was being selfish... and I'm gonna be selfish again and beg for you. For you to make this all better. Please, Haru-papa... will you please forgive me?"

Haru-papa sighed heavily and moved her hand, instantly cutting off the small piece of contact we shared. She sighed heavily.

"I'm always going to be here for you Hotaru, _you know that_. But... this... it's all too much."

I nodded my head slowly – I knew what she meant. She sighed again and ran her hands through her hair.

"I-I-I am sorry. I... don't want this to tear us apart. I... Will we be okay?"

Haruka-papa looked at me sharply; her eyes going over every single aspect of my face. I don't know what she was looking for and I don't know if she found it.

She looked out into the living room that she could see into clearer than me. She bowed her head seconds later and brought it back to me.

"I... I don't want to see you hurt, Hotaru. You know that right? But... back there... when I saw you cry, I wanted to hold you hime... and make your pain go away. If there's anything I hate to see - any parent hates to see – then it's their child in pain, crying, inconsolable. But then... I saw how Setsuna moved to you... and in an instant you seemed to know no pain. It's like it just disappeared."

I looked up into upset emeralds in confusion. I said nothing, hoping Haru-papa would continue to speak. And she did. She bowed her head in shame and spoke barely above a whisper.

"I could see she eradicated your pain. The same way your Michiru-mama does for me. In just one touch, in a soothing word, just _being_. And... I thought for a moment that know you had this... you, like me and your Michiru-mama, would have no need for your mother and father. You'd abandon your parents for this new person in your life... this new person who is your life."

Oh... poor Haru-papa.

To think I'd never need her again.

I ignored the slow trickling of tears against my face again.

"That's why I told her to get her hands off of you. She was your parent and now she's... not," I ignored my urge to smile endearingly as my father could not bring herself to say the word lover, "And in my weird messed up head... it seemed like now you have Sets, you don't need us. And Hotaru, me and your mother love you... I don't know what we'd do if you never needed us again... if you replaced us."

The last few words were barely spoken but I heard them and I couldn't stop myself; I flung myself against my father, my head landing on her shoulder and I hugged her ferociously.

"I will always need you papa. You and mama. And I will never stop loving either of you. Never." I looked up, ignoring the need I clearly had to wipe my eyes and continued to speak, not daring to speak above a whisper at this point, for fear I might break the taut atmosphere that had collected in the room and that it might then shatter into a thousand pieces.

"You and mama had different parents, you told me so. Very different to you. Not as caring, loving... accepting. I'm never going to replace you two. I couldn't and it's not possible." I buried my face into my father's shoulder and moments later felt two strong arms wrap around me and return the hug.

I'm not sure how much time passed, all I know is I savoured the smell of Haru-papa, she smelt of the same cologne I had known since my childhood – Joop Jump. It was my father's scent, something I'd always associate with her – like motor oil, Sapporo and salads.

A few moments after this thought, I felt my father shift and hands at my shoulders, gently pushing me away from our hug.

Gentle olive coloured eyes looked at me; it looked as though she had shed some tears but I couldn't be sure as my own eyes were so blurry it seemed as though even the walls had shed a few tears.

"Hotaru?" My attention was caught implicitly by Haru-papa. I listened attentively to my father; her attention drifted to the living room before settling on my own amethyst eyes.

"Do you love her?"

I could tell my skin was burning up and for once my father didn't tease me for blushing but instead she patiently waited for my answer. I nodded slowly, carefully choosing my words.

"Hai... I'm pretty sure I'm in love with her. I... I'm sorry." My father's eyes clenched shut as I apologised and she shook her head.

"Don't apologise. Hotaru, don't." I was about to exclaim out loud when I felt my father wriggle away from me and make her way into the living room.

She strode powerfully, masterfully and I quickly followed when I realised that Setsuna was still in the living room, in the pathway of my most irate parent.

As I entered, I noted that Michiru-mama and Setsuna were on the sofa, but quickly jumped up as they noticed Haru-papa and I had re-emerged from the kitchen. Setsuna swiped at her eyes but at this distance I couldn't tell if she had been crying or not.

Haruka-papa stopped literally just inches short and I felt the air catch on the ridges in my throat. I took a shaky step forward but stopped as soon as I heard the menacing tone of my father. This time, she wasn't angry... but protective.

"I've known you almost twenty years Setsuna. We've gone through a lot of shit together... and I considered – consider - you one of my best friends. Do not make me regret that. If I ever find out that you break my little girl's heart, I will kill you. I won't dramatise it, just mark my words, I will kill you. Here are the rules; One - you cannot be in the house when Hotaru is here alone. Two - No PDA at any times, at all, _ever_ in the house. Even if we're not here... in which case you should refer to the first rule, you shouldn't even be here when Hotaru is on her own! Do not make me regret this... and make no mistake... this isn't because I approve of this – because I don't."

Haru-papa turned to me and gave me a slight smile.

"I'm doing this because it's best for Hotaru. It... it's what she wants."

A silence engulfed us and I blushed at all the attention being showered on me.

"Thank you, papa." I heard a grunt in response and assumed that that was my father's way of saying 'no problem, hime'.

"Thank you, Haruka." My father's lips formed a straight, tight line and she didn't move a muscle – but the fact she didn't try to strangle Setsuna pretty much meant she was saying "You're welcome" in her own special way.

Suddenly feeling relief lift off of my shoulders, I relax my shoulder blades which I hadn't noticed had bunched up and given me a hunched look. As I rolled my shoulders back, I noted Haruka-papa moved back to Michiru-mama's side, glare in place but it would just be a matter of time until she gave into Michiru-mama's 'apology'. My father noted my droopy eyes as I relaxed my shoulders and her familiar parental-love-filled gaze landed on me.

"Tired, Hotaru?" I nodded slowly as I stopped stretching my muscles. Michiru-mama stretched eloquently and yawned politely behind her hand.

"Ah, yes it is rather late... almost 1am!" Wow, time really did pass quickly!

"It's been a tiring night... we should all go to bed. Our own beds." Haruka-papa narrowed her eyes at Setsuna who rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, Haruka, I'm exhausted... I'm going to my own bed now... are we okay?" Setsuna genuinely looked into Haruka-papa's eyes and searched for her answer.

A few tense moments passed before Haruka-papa shook her head.

"No... but we will be."

Setsuna gave a small smile to my father and another weight was lifted from my shoulders – liberation was generously released throughout my body; their friendship was not irreparably damaged! Everything would be fine in due time.

Slowly we all began ascending the stairs, Michiru-mama getting all the lights as she and Haru-papa walked up the stairs at the back, Setsuna was behind me and I walked resolutely ahead, intent on just getting to my room.

"Night, Hotaru. Michiru... Haruka." Setsuna spoke simply before entering her room and closing the door behind her. I pouted – hey, don't blame me I was disappointed... but I knew that a goodnight kiss was out of the question... especially right now!

"Night, hime... _it's all going to be okay_." My mother spoke the words gently into my ear as she kissed me gently on the cheek, making sure that my father wouldn't hear... and for the first time all night I knew that Michiru-mama wasn't being as cold as she pretended... she was worried, but she still loved me. She was rooting for me... regardless of what Haru-papa would have done.

"Hai... night hime. Love ya." My father planted a kiss on my forehead and smiled warily at me. I smiled back at her – it was time to let her know everything was going to be okay.

I kept my smile until I entered my room and closed the door behind me before blindly turning on my light switch and slowly making my way over to my bed and sitting down on the edge of it – I propped my hands up on my knees and my head resting on the palm of my hands.

It would take hard work but it would all be worth it right? Sure, it would difficult for my parents to initially see me and Sets sneak a kiss here and there but soon enough it would be as commonplace as Usagi's sugar comas in the ice cream parlours. People would make comments of course, but they wouldn't know us, they wouldn't know what we had was real... it wasn't all novelty. It was authentic – the love we felt for each other.

And damn all those people who would criticise us and try to hurt us or break us up!

I sighed out heavily and tried to ignore any of the negative thoughts running through my mind.

Would it all really be worth it?

A light tap at my door alerted my senses.

I stood up, my brows furrowed and vigilantly opened my door.

Crimson eyes and a soft smile greeted me.

I opened my mouth to warn her that Haruka-papa was more than likely on the prowl for her after everything that happened tonight... but... I was cut off by the soft lips I needed like the need to breathe.

Every coherent thought left my mind as I felt her tongue gently trace my lip, but before I could even think to open my mouth and invite her in, she pulled away, a small devious smirk plastered on her sensual lips. She leaned in and spoke gently into my ear.

"I know PDA's a no-no... but it was worth the risk. Night, hime."

With one final peck to my lips she disappeared from my sight as I stood there, dazed and grinning like an idiot.

With one simple gesture – one simply amazing kiss might I add... I knew it all. Everything was thrown into perfect clarity for me.

It was all going to be fine. As long as I had her by my side.

I slowly closed my door and turned off my light. I made my way to my bed, knowing the route perfectly since being thrown into my moment of flawless lucidity.

I crept under my covers and snuggled into the warmth – that idiotic grin still on my face, I'm proud to admit.

Hell yeah... everything we were going to inevitably go though was going to be worth it in the end.

I'd like to believe love always is worth the fight.

* * *

**A/N 2 - So there you have it. My third completed story. Hope that kept you all happy. Leave feedback and just so you know - I'm not beyond thinking of a oneshot to completely complete this but this was always the sort of ending I had in mind. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed - impersonal for being my long suffering beta-reader. Reverend Tammy McLuderson III for being spiritual inspiration (LOL!)... and everyone in general. If you'd like to see a oneshot sequel to this... leave your opinions and thoughts on it and I shall brew it over. Once again thanks to everyone who has stuck by me for my first non HaruMichi main pairing Sailor Moon story and I really hope you all enjoyed it! Take care and see you at whatever installment I being tot he table next. Ja ne - VR**


End file.
